The 13th Annual Kim Possible Fannies Awards
by KP Fannie Committee
Summary: Here we are, folks. The 13th Annual Kim Possible Fannies Awards are here as the 2017 nominees await to hear the winners of the coveted Golden Rufus statuettes. First off, a short prologue on the events of the live-action movie. The fanfic is rated T for some language, some suggestive moments, and some action violence.
1. Prologue: The Big Announcement

_**"**_ _ **The 13th Annual Kim Possible Fannies Awards"**_

 **Well, we made it through another crazy year in the Kimmunity, and with a lot of things going on (especially with the upcoming KP live-action movie), I think it's time that we now hold the 13th Annual KP Fannies Ceremony. Thankfully, it won't be like last year where there's about 60 chapters. (I still gotta wrap up that one.) This years' ceremony will be much shorter this go-around. So sit back, relax, and watch as the 2017 nominees come across the stage to get their Golden Rufus statuettes. First off is a short prologue to get anyone who hasn't been in the fandom for a while up to speed on what has happened, especially with the live-action movie.**

 **The fanfic is rated T for language (including the use of an obscene gesture), some suggestive moments (including one wardrobe malfunction) and some action violence.**

 **Kim Possible, characters and settings, are created by Schooley and McCorkle and (c) by Disney.**

 **Slam and Ken Trepid were both created by the very talented Hotrod2001. All credit goes to him.**

 **Any OC I create is my own, unless otherwise noted.**

Chapter 1 - Prologue: The Big Announcement

 _February 7, 2018, 8:09am, Global Justice HQ_

"Good morning to you, Ron!" Kim Stoppable smiled to her husband.

"And good morning to you, KS!" Ron Stoppable replied with a grin, grabbing a cup of coffee.

The both of them were in their normal Global Justice uniforms.

Ron had now hit the magical 3-0 mark and his wife was not far behind him by two months.

Their two kids were growing up so fast. Justin was now six and was in first grade while Alexa was three and was beginning pre-K.

"So what's on the agenda for today, KS?"

"Nothing critically major is going on." Kim replied, shrugging her shoulders"Just some paperwork to cover Aviarius's arrest for the theft of a Golden Penguin from the Go City museum."

"You know he's going to try and break out...again."

"Villians...they so never learn!" Kim chuckled.

However, the light, jollyful mood was interrupted by Dr. Betty Director saying through the intercom.

 _Team Delta involving Agents K and R Stoppable, Agent Ken Trepid, Agent Slamahadrok-, Agent Samantha Shock aka Electronique, and Agent Wade Load, report to The Director's office now._

"Huh? What does the Director want this early in the morning?" Ron wondered.

"Her coffee, perhaps!" Kim replied, guessing, "Come, Ron, we're heading to the head boss's office!"

She and Ron went to Betty's office with their coffee cups in hand.

( _10 minutes later)_

Kim, Rufus, Wade and Ron assembled into the Director's office.

"You've arrived early, Agents Stoppable and Agent Load. We'll wait until everyone is here!" Betty proclaimed.

"So what's the sitch, Dr. Director?" Kim asked. "Why did you call us in here?"

"I was going to enjoy the wonders of paperwork and bureaucratic red tape!" Ron exclaimed saracastically.

"Come on...paperwork isn't that bad for you, Ron...until it piles up!" Wade replied.

"Agents, we have some important news to show you." Betty said, "If you would look directly at the TV!"

Betty turned on the TV and it turned into the local news.

 _Our top story this morning is that fashion heiress Bonnie Rockwaller has been sentenced to 21 months yesterday in federal prison for tax evasion and money laundering. She was seen handcuffed, kicking and screaming after she had been sentenced. Furthermore, she suffered a wardrobe malfunction when her dress got caught in the elevator as it was going down._

The TV then showed Bonnie, down to her bra and panties, crying and screaming in handcuffs, as she was forced to take the perp walk into the police car.

 _"You stupid good-for-nothing police officers! You damn idiots don't know who you're dealing with! I AM BONNIE ROCKWALLER! HEIRESS TO THE ROCKWALLER FAMILY FORTUNE! I WANT MY MONEY! I WANT MY MONEYYYYYYY!"_

She was forced into the car, and the onlookers exploded with cheering.

A mugshot was then seen of Bonnie with a tomato thrown at her face. Her prison ID number was 4823982.

Kim, on the other hand, was not amused.

"Doctor, you called us in here for this?" the grown redhead questioned unemotionally at her rival's predicament. "I'd rather eat a bowl of vampire bats!" She took a sip of her coffee.

"Whoops!" Betty chuckled nervously, "Wrong channel! Here's the correct news story!"

She turned to the entertainment channel.

 _This just in, a new live-action movie is in the development of former teen hero, and Global Justice legend, Kim Possible._

Kim spat out her coffee onto the coffee table in complete surprise.

Ron exclaimed, "What the Sam Hill is going on? Doesn't the news people see that we're married here?" He repeatedly pointed to his wedding band on his GJ DOG tag.

"Shhh...Ron, I'm trying to listen!" Kim exclaimed.

 _The Mouse Corporation is making a live-action movie based on Possible's adventures in high school and are, as of this present time, beginning casting for the characters of the movie. From what we have been given, the script is going to be penned by the creators of the TV cartoon and the naked mole rat, Rufus, is really going to be CGI!_

Rufus looked at this with wonder and confusion.  
"CGI?" he squeaked.

"I don't get it, Ron." Kim said, "Last time when they did attempt a movie about me and you, Blamhammer put the axe on that project."

"Man, and we had to fight the Senors for nothing..." Ron uttered.

The rest of Team Delta, which consisted of: Slamahadrok (Slam for short), the Lorwardian refugee that allied on the side of Kim and Ron and GJ's most favorite heavy hitter, Electronique, whom turned good and became the team's engineer, and Ken Trepid, GJ's most trusted senior agent and the second-in-command within Team Delta, and Kim's mentor, also entered into the room.

"So what's the emergency, Doctor Director?" Slam asked.

"Is it a matter of life and death?" Ken questioned.

"The Mouse Corporation is doing a live-action movie about me, but I don't know if it's legit or not." Kim said while pausing the TV.

"A real movie? About you?" Electronique asked.

Kim nodded her head.

"But what Earthlings would want to do that?" Slam questioned. "In Lorwardian society, filming someone famous is punishable for two years hard labor in the mountains of Qua'khak!"

"If it's being reported on the major news networks, it has to be true!" Ron replied.

"Ron, there have been reports before about live-action movie plans about me since Blamhammer and all of them have been fake. So it may be just a ruse!" Kim said, dismissing it.

"There is only one way to prove the authenticity of this. We're going to call in the Kimmunity Council!"

"Okay..." Kim said, "...let's send them in!"


	2. Prologue: The Council

Chapter 2 - Prologue: The Council

( _2 hours later)_

The Kimmunity Council comprised of Sharper, the leader of the fandom, Whitem, Jerridian, CajunBear, Sentinel, LoveRobin, KPRS4ever (known as Sarah), Legionnaire (known as Nura), TemporaryInsanity (known as Daisy aka the Poison Pen), Hotrod, John, and Tennente.

"Should we wait here?" Sentinel asked as they reached the Doctor's office.

"Yes, Sent." Sharper said, "Knowing the animosity between you and Kim over your story, it would be an extremely wise decision for you to stay out here and keep quiet!"

"I wouldn't want to risk making her angry...again." Sentinel said.

Cajunbear added, "It'd be the best for the both of us."

"Make yourself comfortable on the bench over there." Hotrod said, pointing to a nearby bench. Sentinel and Cajunbear both made their way to the bench.

The rest of the Council entered into Betty's office.

"Good morning to you, Dr. Director." Sharper said while shaking hands with Betty. "And good morning to everyone else at Global Justice!"

Ten added, "So what's all the damn rukus goin' on here?"

Sarah, in Kim's normal mission uniform, added while eating gummi bears, "What's happening everyone and...OMG! KIM AND RON! Please...kiss...kiss!"

"Oh, hi, Sarah!" Kim said, grinning at her biggest fan. "Mmm...just a quick one to my hubby."

Kim kissed Ron on the lips.

"OMG! THIS IS TOO CUTE FOR WORDS!" Sarah exclaimed while taking out her smartphone from her cargo pants, "I so have to take a picture of this for the scrapbook!"

She instantly took a picture of the kissing couple and added it to a file on her smartphone, the one where she keeps all of the kisses shared between Kim and Ron.

"So what's the sitch, Dr. Director?" Hotrod asked.

Kim was slightly annoyed by the use of her most recognized catchphrase.

"Since you are the experts on Kim's show, we need you to verify this piece of news that just appeared concerning the fandom of her show." Betty explained.

"If it's anything involving the fandom, we're on it!" Sharper proudly proclaimed.

Sarah agreed while taking a drink of her sugary soda, "That's what we crazy KP fans are here for."

Daisy agreed, "The Poison Pen is on this!"

"It's been reported that the Mouse Corporation is making a live-action movie about Kim as we speak." Betty said.

"What?!" Sharper exclaimed.

Sarah did a spit take on her soda and sprayed it on Ken's uniform.

"Aww man. I had this dry-cleaned!" Ken groaned.

"A KP what-what WHAT?!" Sarah exclaimed, almost dumbfounded.

"The sugar rush got to her again!" Daisy sighed before fulling understanding the news. "And...WHUUUUHHHHHH!"

"This is preposterous!" Sharper chuckled, "Surely this must be all a ruse!"

"Nope, Sharper, this is serious business!" Kim replied, "They really are making a live-action movie about me!"

"We'll see, Kim. I've disproven an idiot who tried to spread false news like this before. And I will do so again!" Sharper replied confidently and opened up the laptop.

( _2 minutes later)_

Sharper closed his laptop. His face was as white as a ghost.

"Whoa...this is for real! The Mouse really is going to do this..."

He confirmed this with a nod to his head to his other comrades.

"I don't really know if it is going to end well..." Daisy said, "The Mouse doesn't really have a good track record when it comes to live-action. I mean, did you even see what happened to _Beauty and the Beast?_ "

Legionnaire shivered and briefly flashed back to the great fandom war between the purists and the newcomers, as if it were a "Never ever give Emma Watson singing lessons. It truly says something when I leave the Beauty and the Beast movie singing songs from Pocahontas."

"So this entertainment and amusement place Earthlings call Holly-wood is out of ideas?" Slam asked, curious to see how humans consume entertainment.

"Try scraping the bottom of the barrel." Electronique replied. "They'll try anything to make a quick buck at the box office!"

Sarah, in the meantime, was hyperventilating.

"OMG! THEY'RE DOING IT! THEY'RE REALLY REALLY DOING IT!" She was throwing confetti all over the place with glee and excitement.

"Sarah, don't get that confetti all over Dr. Director's office!" Kim exclaimed, "She had that carpet vacuumed."

Sarah then started to ask many questions, such as: "What is the movie going to be like? Who's going to write the script? Who's going to play Kim? Who's going to play Ron?"

Kim had to calm down her number one hyper fan-girl, "Sarah, we have very little info to go with. The script is being penned by my show's creators and Rufus in the movie really is going to be CGI."

Rufus looked at his body..."Huh! CGI!"

"Oooooooh! Like the title that episode was named in your show!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Yes. But that's all we have so far from the info we have!" Kim said.

"So how would it be brought up in the Kimmunity?" Legionnaire questioned.

"The only way we can bring it us is through debate!" Sharper said, "But I don't know how this debate is going to go down..."


	3. Prologue: Fork In the Road

Chapter 3

"Prologue: Fork in the Road"

( _Two and a half weeks after the announcement)_

Sharper decided to call a council of the KP scribes and elders, as the central part of the Kimmunity was called. They were made up of long-time fans of Kim's show and whom have contributed to the fandom, especially when it came to fanfiction and fanart.

But now, at this point, the news of the live-action movie has spread to virtually every fan.

He drove to Middleton High School, where the debate was being held.

"I think this live-action movie is going to be awesome!" one fan said in the debating room.

"No!" another fan countered, "It's going to end up in the same way as all other reboots, awful and terrible!"

"At least the creators are working on the script!" a second pro-movie fan proclaimed.

"Have you even SEEN the list of all the failed live-action adaptations from the past? _The Smurfs_ in 2011...sucked! The two _Garfield_ movies...sucked! All five Michael Bay _Transformers_ movies...each sucked shit worse than the last! And need we mention the wretched, miserable, God-forsaken abomination known as _The Last Airbender_?!" a second anti-movie fan decreed. "Movies are being made on budgets of $100-$200 million. The best that the Mouse Channel can do is the original High School Musical back in 2006, which had a budget of $4 million. Most of the other original movies that the Mouse airs do not equal that much!"

"We'll wait till Sharper gets here! He'll know what to do about this!" the second pro-movie fan said.

Sharper entered into the school, alongside with Sarah, Daisy, Nura, Ten, Phantom, and Wolfie, whom all arrived in another vehicle driven by Kim and Ron.

A third vehicle followed behind them, driven by Cajunbear. He, Sentinel, and Whitem all got out as well.

Kim and Ron got out of the car. Ron was in a button down shirt and jeans while Kim was in a red striped button-down blouse, a statement gold necklace, and dark denim $200 County Club Banana baggy overalls with both straps hooked and three side buttons and cowboy boots. The overalls were partially tucked into the boots. It was casual Friday, so they were allowed to wear them as long as it was work appropriate. They were still on-duty for Global Justice as they had their GJ IDs on their beltloops, should any missions arise.

They walked into Middleton High.

"Wow...Middleton High. I remember all the good memories I had here!" Kim sighed, reminiscing.

"And the memories where I had a 'kick me' sign on my back by bullies and being in Room 12 in H-hall in detention with Barkin." Ron moped. "Plus all the times I ripped my pants in class."

"Ron!" Kim grinned, rubbing Ron's hair, "You grew up and matured thru high school! Getting over your fear of monkeys and Wannaweep, winning the talent show, being the star running back on the football team and winning the state championship and...most importantly...our very first kiss in that gym happened! And you were brave enough to proclaim your love for me when all hope seemed lost!"

Her speech was enough to give Ron a sweet smile.

"You're right, KS! We used to be seventeen, young, and crazy!" the blonde adult giggled.

"Yeah, but we're now about to be 30, married for 7 years, have two kids, and spankin' jobs!" Kim said.

"Time just flies by so fast!" Ron commented.

"And now...a movie's going to be made about us!" Kim said, "A live-action movie that is going to tell about our lives in high school!"

"I just hope they don't cast an actor and actress in the lead roles that are, like, our age..." Ron replied, holding his door to the debate room. He then shuddered the thought of it "...or older!"

"Don't fret, Ron!" Kim said with a smile, "Like any challenge, we should take this one head on!"

And with that being said, the two opened the doors.

"I'm most afraid of how the Mouse is going to screw with Bae!" Tennente complained, referring to Shego. "They cannot screw up the Green Hotness!"

"Hope they won't!" the Poison Pen that is Daisy replied. "I know how you're attached to her, Ten."

"Damn right, Daisy!" Ten agreed.

Sarah, on the other hand, was excited. As usual, she was eating a lot of gummi worms "I so can't wait to see what Kim would look like!"

"Hold on, Sarah!" Sharper replied, "First things first. We need to convince the Kimmunity on which direction we should take."


	4. Prologue: The Debate

Chapter 4 - The Debate

About an hour later, there were about 80 other people there.

"I think it's going to be good because the original creators are working on it!" Noodle said. She was an on and off member of the Kimmunity with an adoration of Drakken in his former villainy days.

But another anti-movie fan replied, "Do you even want to know how Disney did on their remake on the _Lone Ranger_ in 2013? It BARELY made a profit of $260 million of a $240 million budget! Their disaster is second only to _Mars Needs Moms_ , a 2011 stinker, and the worst pile of incomprehensible bullshit that Disney has made to this day, only made $39 million off a $150 million budget!"

"What does that even have to do with _Kim Possible?_ And _Mars Needs Moms_ is not even a remake!" Noodle questioned his logic.

"It goes to show that Disney has scraped the bottom of the barrel for original ideas!" the anti-movie fan replied.

"Let's just take out all the movies that Disney has released in the theaters and focus on just the Disney Channel shows!" OldSoldier countered.

Whompy Whomperson, another fan of KP and big fan of Disney, typed in the calculator to crunch the numbers "According to my strong sources, and Disney knowledge, there had been only two movies based on properties of Disney Channel: _The Lizzie McGuire Movie_ in 2004 and the _Hannah Montana_ movie in 2009. Both were movies whose target demographic were girls aged between 7 and 14. Both pulled in decent numbers at the box office. And both had soundtracks that were double platinum certified by the RIAA. The only difference in the two movies were the plots and that the _Hannah Montana Movie_ was rated G and the _Lizzie McGuire Movie_ was rated PG."

"You wanna know two other things those two movies had in common? Both did not apply to the general audience! And both only had a rating of 40% to 45% on Rotten Tomatoes." the anti-movie fan said. "But had Disney greenlighted _So the Drama_ as a theatrical release instead of a DCOM...uh...Whompy, can you hand me the calculator?"

Whompy shrugged her shoulders and gave him the calculator.

"If _So the Drama_ came into theaters on a budget of at least $15 million, then it should've made at least $85 million in North America and $100 million more overseas! The PG rating that it would probably receive from the MPAA would prevent it from making more of a profit."

"But then, KP would've ended right then and there!" Whompy countered.

Oldsoldier agreed, "Yes, because of that stupid 65-episode rule!"

Whompy replied back, "On the plus side, the creators are behind the script. On the downside, it's a DCOM...the production values are going to be lower and I don't think it'll be able to live up to it's full potential as it won't be made for theaters."

"The fact that it's going to be a Disney Channel movie instead of a bigger-budget theatrical movie does make me a little nervous, but let's just wait for when the movie comes out. We shouldn't rush to judgment based on one simple tweet. Let's wait until the Council arrives to see where the Kimmunity should go from here."

"I'm with Whompy on this!" Scumdog agreed. "We should be patient until the council arrives. They'll know what to do with this!"

( _French Narrator: Two hours of intense debate later)_

Sharper groaned, rubbing his hands against his head. The arguments for both pro-live-action movie and anti-live action movie were flying. There were about 85 people in the room.

"I'm going to need some extra-strength aspirin!" he said, "In my nine years in the fandom, I have never seen so much arguments...over a single article!"

Kim also agreed as well. "The Internet makes people act like that, Sharper. You should know by now."

"Yeah, ever been on an Everlot message board?" Ron questioned, "Never argue the power levels of weapons on there. A flame war would last for weeks!"

"Replace the aspirin with alcohol, Sharpie!" Daisy replied, "In this case, the heavier spirits name Jack and Long Island Iced Tea are your best friends."

"Yeah, I can go with that." Sharper agreed, still rubbing his head.

KillerBebe and Jeriddian, the former a longtime KP fan and involver in a few fan-projects in the past and the latter the admin of Global Justice Alliance forum, then brought up a good idea.

"Sharper, may I suggest something?" Jeriddian asked.

"If it can help me get rid of my headache, go right ahead." Sharper muttered. "We're at a fork in the road."

"I think we should go the middle-of-the road, the cautious optimism viewpoint." Jeriddian suggested.

Killerbebe also added, in his New York accent, "We, as in the entire fandom, should probably wait and see what updates come from the Mouse."

"Yeah...that can work!" Sharper exclaimed, a bright idea coming into his head.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Kimmunity Assembly!" he shouted into the microphone. Yet, they continued to argue.

Spying his eye on the chalkboard, Sharper instructed to Daisy, "Poison Pen, you know what to do!"

Daisy nodded her head and she scraped her nails against the board. It made an irritating, grating sound that annoyed the ears of everyone in the room. Yet, it was effective in quieting the nasty squabbles going around in the room.

"Thank you!" Sharper exclaimed with relief while uncovering his ears. "Now can we have order in this assembly?"

The crowd hushed down while Sharper approached the podium.

"I propose that we take a vote on the Kimmunity's approach to the _Kim Possible_ live-action movie. Now, on the one hand, we're happy that KP is back in some form or fashion. On the other though, it is live-action and certain things from animation do not translate well to live-action and history shows that Hollywood doesn't have a good track record with fans of said series and general moviegoers on about 70% of rebooted franchises, much less a Disney Channel Original Movie. But there are several reboots that have done well in box office numbers and some fans are warming up to them as well. So I propose that we, the longstanding members of the Kim Possible Kimmunity (or what is left of it) to take a wait-and-see approach to the KP live-action movie. We do not want anyone within this fandom to start a flame war over this."

The old veterans whom were in that group of 85 agreed.

"Now, all in favor of the wait-and-see approach, raise your hand!"

A lot of hands shot up in the air, including Sharper's, Kim's and Ron's.

"Keep them in the air. Nura, can you take down how many hands were taken?"

"I counted at least 76, Sharpie." Nura replied.

"All against the approach, raise your hand."

Only seven people raised their hand. Two of the members abstained.

"Okay, it has been decided that the Kimmunity, as a whole, shall take a wait-and-see approach to the movie!" Sharper decreed. "We'll see what updates this movie has in store for us."

"The meeting has been adjurned!" Nura decreed, banging on her gavel.


	5. Prologue: Birthday Party

Chapter 5 -Prologue: Birthday Party

( _April 25, 2018, 6pm, two months after the decision)_

Kim was looking around in the Stoppable house.

"Ron, have you seen my handbag?" she asked. Her hair was in a ponytail. She was wearing the same overalls from the debate two months earlier, but it had developed holes in the kneecaps, so she took it out of her regular casual-Friday work rotation. The left strap was hooked but she unhooked the right strap. It was dangling behind her back so that she liked it 90s style. Plus, she had a green button-down shirt. She also was wearing a gold statement necklace, giant dangling earrings,a ladies watch, two bracelets and a total of five rings, including the wedding band. Kim finalized the outfit with black sneakers.

"I haven't seen it since this afternoon." Ron replied. He was in a black button-down shirt and slacks. "We have to hurry though. Sharper wants us to be at Bumblebees at 7pm to celebrate his 30th birthday."

Kim sighed, "Alright, I'm coming." She grabbed her purse.

The Stoppables had Tara, with Rufus' help, babysit Alexa and Justin, as she had done so in the past.

( _Bumblebees Restaurant, Middleton location, 7:10pm)_

Both she and Ron entered into the restaurant.

"We're part of Sharper's party." Kim said to the usher.

"Yeah, dude. The one who's the writer who wrote that story of Bon-Bon for last years' Fannies ceremony..." Ron added.

"Ron, please don't speak about Bonnie." Kim replied, "I just want Miss Moneybags to be out of my hair for a good solid year and a half."

"Whoops! Sorry, KS!" Ron nervously laughed.

"Ah, yes, Mrs. Stoppable, the party is right this way." the usher replied while grabbing two more menus and escorting the couple to where the party was at.

The other members of the party were Monique, Sharper, Ten, Sarah, Daisy, Andrew, and Nura.

"Hey, Kim and Ron! So glad you can make it!" Sarah exclaimed, hugging Kim.

"Oh, hi, baby girl!" Monique shrieked for joy, also hugging Kim.

"Hey, Monique! How's life as the head manager of 100 CB's coming along?" Kim asked about Monique's new position within the company. This also included the store in Middleton.

"Girl, it's comin' along sweet! The summer line is so headed on its way!" Monique exclaimed. "But the company's keepin' it tight though!"

"We'll see when it comes out!" Kim grinned before turning her attention to the biggest Kim/Ron fan.

"Hey, Sarah! How are the artworks of me coming along?" Kim asked as she took a seat. Ron did as well.

"They're coming along. Art block is always such a pain!" Sarah replied.

"Yeah, worse than the pain of sickness and cramping that I got from riding the Ferris Wheel at the county fair last year." Ron complained.

"Despite the fact that you were only drinking water and crackers at the time." Kim said.

"And no fair food in the Stoppable Fortress of Immunity." Ron added.

"Kim,do you think I can be good at both fanfic and fanart at the same time?" Sarah asked

"Sure! Captainkodak has done it, so has Slyrr, and the late Commander Argus! Remember my motto and apply it to yourself!" Kim said, "You have the talent!"

"Thanks, Kim!" Sarah said with a smile.

"It's so no big!" Kim grinned.

"So, Princess!" Ten said, using Shego's nickname for Kim from Drakken's days of villainy, "Are you goin' to get an drink or what?"

"Hold your horses, Mr. Shego's Fanboy!" Kim snarked, "I'm going to get my drink. The hubby is going to serve as the DD, aren't you, Ron?"

"Oh yeah, of course, KS!" Ron replied.

"What are you going to get then?" Daisy asked.

"A strong pina colada would be nice!" Kim said.

"I'm getting myself a Southern brewski as well!" Andrew added in his Southern Drawl, "Gimmie a Mississippi Swamp Water beer!"

"Same as him!" Sharper agreed with the other native of his home state.

"Who's going to order the wings?" Daisy asked.

"That'd be 'Drew here!" Sharper replied, pointing at Andrew. "If anyone is an expert at eatin' wings, it'd be him!"

"Guilty as charged, Sharper!" Andrew replied. "Are any of y'all wantin' regular wings?"

"I'm getting boneless." Sharper replied.

"Save some for me!" Daisy added.


	6. Prologue: New Hosting Site, New Kim

Chapter 6 - New Hosting Site, New Kim

( _50 minutes later)_

The party then ordered two orders of buffalo wings, a combination of boneless and traditional, plus various seasonings and sauces, ranging from mild to blazing hot. Plus, they managed to celebrate Sharper's upcoming 30th birthday.

They were going to get to the business of where to host the 13th incantation of the Fannies ceremony.

"How are things with Cajunbear, Sentinel and Whitem asking the mayor of Middleton to use the Convention Center?" Kim asked.

"Ehh...not good!" Sharper replied, wiping the sauce from his lips with his napkin. He saw the text that Cajunbear gave him "Because of repeated incidents in the past, the Mayor is not going to give them the budget to lease them the Center. They're still deadlocked on the budget."

"Where can we host it, Sharpie?" Ten asked, "We sure aren't going to hold it at Pom-Pom's fancy mansion again!"

"Don't you even remember what happened last year?" Kim muttered while sipping on her pina colada, "Your so-called 'Queen' ruined my best pair of overalls, and Ron's pants, and nearly ruined my rep! Not to mention that she was caught, on camera, for her crimes!"

"I did try and warn her." Sharper said in his Queen's defense.

"And don't forget that I was kidnapped too!" Sarah added while on a sugar high "It was fun and exciting though!"

"And that you smelled like a cow patty at the afterparty as well." Monique added.

"Thank you for that graphic description, Monique." Kim said while the left overalls strap fell off her shoulder.

"She did put me in charge of the mansion while she's away." Sharper said, pointing out his undying loyalty to the Queen. "So I think..."

"Sharpie...don't make KS angry..." Ron suggested.

"Mark my words, Sharper." Kim growled, "We're not holding the Fannies at Bonnie's mansion ever again."

Sharper sighed, wanting to calm the angry Kim down on Ron's suggestion. "Fine, the 13th Fannies aren't going to be at the Queen's mansion this year."

Kim said in a calmer voice, pulling up the left overalls strap "Thank you."

"But what city out there would host the Fannies?" Daisy asked.

Ten replied, "Ask Mr. General Beauregarde here!" He was referring to Sharper.

"I think the temporary solution to this sitch is that we'll hold the 13th Fannies in my home state until the KP Elders try to finalize a deal with the City of Middleton." Sharper said in coming up with a solution.

"You mean...the state of Mississippi?" Kim questioned.

"The really, REALLY Deep South?" Sarah wondered.

"Yes, there is a convention center and an auditorium in downtown Jackson that we can lease for one night." Sharper explained, "I've been there a few times before and it should be a large-enough site for the 13th Fannies to be held at."

"Yeah...I can go with that!" Daisy agreed.

"Let's do it, Sharpie!" Nura replied.

"I'm with him on this!" Ten agreed. "The Fannies will continue on as scheduled!"

"If we do it in the fall months, though..." Sharper added, "...it would have to be on a Sunday night for I usually do football stats."

"I'd say that we shoot for the fourth Sunday of October, so that it'll be perfect when the leaves change." Kim suggested.

"Okay, October...28th?" Daisy asked, looking at the calender on her smartphone.

"All in favor of doing the Fannies in Jackson MS on Sunday, Oct. 28, raise your hands!" Sharper proclaimed.

Everyone in the party then raised their hands.

"It is a unanimous vote! So it is written in the Kimmunity, so let it be done!" Sharper said.

Kim then felt a rumble in her stomach.

"Oooh! Looks like I'll be visiting the ladies room." the redhead groaned while grabbing her handbag and headed off to the women's restroom. "I shouldn't have eaten so many wings..."

As she headed into the restroom, the TVs over at the bar area of Bumblebees interrupted their coverage of sports.

 _And this just in, the casting choices of the new Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are in for the live-action movie starring the title heroine!_

Kim was grabbing the bib of her dark denim overalls with her boxers showing off, rushing out the restroom.

"Whoa! They already chosen the main roles already?" she exclaimed loudly, hooking up the left strap of the overalls but keeping the right strap undone.

"I'm amazed, KS." Ron replied, "It's only been two months since they even first announced the live-action movie about us!"

"I WANNA SEE WHO KIM IS!" Sarah exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Calm down, Sarah!" Nura replied.

Ten added, "Lower the damn volume, Sarah. You almost made me go deaf!"

"Sorry, Ten..." Sarah sheepishly replied.

"Turn the volume up on the TV, though, Daisy." Monique said.

At Monique's insistance, the Poison Pen turned up the volume as the female newscaster was speaking.

 _The actress taking on the role of the heroine of the same name of Possible's show is a 16-year old female from South Carolina. She landed the role in her first audition. For her sidekick..._

"And bon-diggety hubby!" Ron shouted.

"Ron! My lips tells me that you need to zip it!" Kim exclaimed, making the zipping of the lips sign with her mouth.

Ron was silent as he turned his attention back to the TV.

The female newscaster then forgot something.

 _Uhhm...what's his name? Yes, blonde sidekick-as-distraction...wasn't the brightest bulb in the room...always lost his pants._

The other newscaster, another female, replied offscreen, though in a faint voice, _" It's Stoppable. Ron Stoppable..._

 _Oh yeah, now I remember,_ the first female newcaster replied before getting back to the story at hand. _As for Possible's sidekick, Ron Stoppable, he will be played by an 18-year old male actor who is starring in a comedy show satirizing the 1980s. A spokesperson with the Mouse Company said this about the choices and, I quote, 'She delivers Kim's confidence and smarts. But most vital of all of what we look for is that, as in the title of her own theme song, she's a basic average girl with an above average spirit. As for the person playing Ron, he strikes that balance between comedy and deep down inside. We can't wait for our audiences to bring the two teen heroes that always save the day to life!'_

An image of the actor playing Kim and the actor playing Ron was displayed. It was in the pose of Kim looking determined, as if she's ready to kick some bad-guy ass while Ron was scared and cowardly.

"Looks like the actors and actresses are at the appropriate ages and not in their late 20s." Daisy replied.

"OMG! They are soooo perfect!" Sarah exclaimed.

"She looks like a 12-year old!" Ten remarked, "Still, I'm holding my judgment until they cast who Bae will be played by!"

"Hey, I didn't look that scared!" Ron complained.

"You slept with a nightlight right up to your college years." Nura snickered.

"The nightlight was shaped like a Teddy bear, if I can recall correctly." Kim giggled.

"The monster was eating up the toys in my toybox!" Ron replied.

"No, that was your mom getting rid of toys that you stopped playing years ago." Kim replied before turning back to the TV. "It's kinda strange that they didn't hire a redhead to play me."

"Don't fret about it, KS. At least they got someone who's blonde to play my part." Ron said. "I've watched his show before."

"I totally like the guy's show as well!" Andrew replied, "It's hilarious!"

"And it makes fun of the 80s! That's what I totes like about it!" Ten replied, "With the big..." He said in a loud accent to Sarah "JOISEY hair! Though I don't like the Kim actress. She look like she's twelve!"

Sarah replied with a laugh, "I don't live in South Jersey! I'm from the northern part of Jersey and I don't speak with that accent."

"Strange that she looks a little like Bonnie, but without her being Miss Bossy." Monique quipped.

Sarah, meanwhile, was squealing for joy. "Yes! Yes! This is so perfect, OMG!"

"But, I don't know about this new actress that's going to play me." Kim replied, "I mean, what has she played?"

"Well then, get Wade! He's the expert on everything." Shaper suggested.

"I'd go with Sharpie's idea!" Monique agreed.

"Good idea!" Kim said, getting her Kimmunicator watch version 4.0 from her handbag. She immediately activated Wade.

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?" Kim asked her famous catchphrase, which recently ended up in the Oxford dictionary of phrases.

"Hey, Kim!" Wade said. He was unable to attend the party because his shift was from 2pm thru 10pm that day, so he was back at base. "What' s up?"

"Wade, we found out who the actors of Kim and Ron are. The actress for Kim is brunette and 16 and the actor for Ron is 18 and...well...like Ron!" Kim replied.

"So why the call?" Wade questioned.

"I need to know what the actress has starred in previously." Kim said.

Wade went to his GJ-issue computer to access a famous movie database to see what the Kim LAM actress starred in previously. He typed in the name of the actress.

"According to the database, the only thing she has been involved in is a cameo in a live-action sitcom about a muti-million dollar video gaming company." Wade replied. "I don't have anything else on her."

"Hmmm...anyways, thanks, Wade!" Kim said.

"No prob. Kim. We'll monitor for any missions that arise." Wade replied as she ended her communication.

Kim sighed as she put her Kimmunicator back in her purse.

"Still don't trust where all this is going..." she said quietly.

"Don't worry, Kim." Andrew replied "The creators are totally on top of this!"

"I'd agree with Phantom as well!" Ron replied.

"Me and Ron will privately talk about this when we get to the house." Kim said, "We'll pay our side of the bill."

Eventually, Kim and Ron paid their side of the bill, Monique paid hers along with Andrew, Sarah, and Daisy. Sharper paid his with Nura and Ten's.


	7. Prologue: The New Mission Uniform

Chapter 7 - Prologue: The New Mission Uniform

( **AN: Volcania, a KP OC, was created by Sarah (KPRS4ever))**

( _July 21, 2018, Go City Women's Prison)_

In the prisoner's recreational room, which wasn't much to look at. Volcania, aka Dr. Ember Pyro, was starting at the clock. Only a TV, a small library, and a pool table was in there. The women's prison was severly understaffed and overcrowded and the facilities have been behind by 30 years. There were even rumors on the Go City Council to have the place shuttered to build a new, and more state-of-the-art, women's prison.

She was in her mid 30s. She was kicked out of a scientific lab, for she melted the walls of that facility with her experiment involving lava. She tried to ask for her job back but the lead scientist there denied her on the grounds that she was a lunatic and her experiments were insane. Volcania recently plotted to destroy the lab with a giant heat ray, and also tried to create a machine that would create, appropriately enough, a repeat volcano eruption at Mt. St. Helens in Washington state, but Global Justice put an end to both those plans. She was arrested and thrown in Go City Women Prison and was, at the time, currently incarcerated in the Meta-Human section of the prison, which was intended for any female villain that possessed any superpowers and/or was an evil megalomaniac genius hellbent on taking over the world.

"Seven-thirty...another day in this stupid pee-pee soaked heckhole!" Volcania grunted. "If it hadn't been for Global Justice, and my stupid younger back-stabbing sister, I wouldn't have these stupid gloves on!" Those gloves emitted a cooling subtance to prevent her from accessing her knowledge about fire.

There were two other female prisoners in the rec room watching TV. Both were white, blonde, big fans of the KP cartoon, and in their mid-20s and had been arrested for misdemeanors. Their names were Sarah and Stacey, though why they are stuck in the rec room with a superpowered villain was beyond them. Like Volcania, they were in the orange prison jumpsuits.

"I think you're looking at the term urine-soaked hellhole!"- Sarah snarked.

"I did not ask for your choice of curse words!" Volcania seethed. "Now, quiet! I'm trying to listen to the TV!"

 _And for our top entertainment story of the day, the creators of the hit cartoon series 'Kim Possible' has released a surprise at a very big comic-con in California. Over at the KP panel, we have obtained video footage of the surprise:_

The video footage then showed Kim as she was in the cartoon with her original mission uniform, and then it switched on over to the cartoon Kim new mission uniform and the actress that's going to play as the live-action Kim in the movie in that new mission uniform.

"Is that a Halloween costume or a failed attempt at a KP cosplay?" Sarah questioned mockingly at the outfit.

"No, I think personally, it's cute on the actress!" Stacey countered back.

"Uhm, excuse me?" Sarah scoffed, "The look and pose on that new Kim does not exactly scream 'I am going to kick your villainous ass from here to the Sun!' It's more in the avenue of, 'I am a wholesome little girl who likes unicorns and puppies and loves to vomit rainbows!'"

"Excuse me? The actress is more than capable enough of taking on the role of Kim! And she really brings the outfit into 2018." Stacey shouted back.

"Bullshit, Stacey!" Sarah exclaimed, "The thing that defined KP...our KP...was the black croptop and cargo pants! Do you see any cargo pants on the actress? I do not think so! How do these damn pants with no pockets even fit her hairdryer grappling gun, Kissy-kiss lip gloss gadget knock out gas, and Kimmunicator? The straps...oh God...the straps! They do NOTHING against a supervillain who has glowing green hands! This new mission outfit loses all the charm and appeal of the original outfit! Kim Possible here? More like Kim Probably-not! Shego would beat her ass in mere seconds!"

"I'd think you set your nostalgia windshield wipers to blind, Sarah!" Stacy rebutted, "Kim was between the ages of 14 and 18 when her toon aired. And the actress, bear in mind, is SIXTEEN! The VAs who played her and Ron were somewhere in their twenties. And you're complaining that an actual teen at the right age is taking on Kim, a high-school student herself? You would be glad that the Mouse Corporation would be looking for the perfect actress to play Kim, and they did! Frankly, all the twenty-somethings that grew up with the show should not take out their anger out on her! The LA movie's target audience, mind you, are kids ages 6 thru 14! Children of this generation should enjoy the new KP with a lot of love and respect! Who knows? It may turn out for the better for both kids AND for the die-hard fans!"

"What do you think, lava girl?" Sarah asked.

"To be honest..." Volcania replied, "...I could care less about it. It's kinda meh-ish to me!"

"Meh-ish? Is that a word in the dictionary." Stacy asked, confused.

"It is to me!" Volcania said.

The guard tapped the cell bars on his baton three times. "Okay, ladies, rec time is over! Back to your cells!"

"Awww...and I was going to miss the part of when they'll introduce Ron's costume!" Stacy complained.

The three prisoners left to return back to their cells, but deep underneath, a storm was coming.


	8. Prologue: Jailbreak

Chapter 8 - Prologue: Jailbreak

 **(AN: Viper, Techromancer, and SoundWave were all created by PhantomDiver)**

( _July 21, 2018 10:00pm, still at Go City Women's Prison_ )

It was lights out in Cellblock M, the area where Ember was being kept. She was sound asleep in her bunk. The cell had a single bed with a mattress, pillow, and blanket, a toilet-and-sink combo, and a desk. The only things that were decorated in the cell were a handful of photos that she had with both her and Electronique together while they were evil, having a good time in robbing banks and jewelry stores, and at other high-security secret labs before Electronique had a change of heart.

Ember was asleep on her bunk, with half her orange prison jumpsuit unbuttoned and tucked it, for it was a warm summer night. Then, a robotic fly began to buzz out of her cell window and onto the bunk.

She was stirred half-awake by the buzzing sound.

"Huh? What the...?" Ember groaned as the fly landed on her bunk and portrayed a hologram. It was one of the WEE (Worldwide Evil Empire) henchmen.

"Volcania." the male henchman replied, "The time has..."

Ember cleared her throat and insisted with a whisper. "Can you be a little more quiet? I don't want to be thrown into solitary."

"Whoops...my mistake..." the henchman admitted before lowering his voice to a whisper, "Around 1am, about three hours from now, we are going to break you out of prison."

Ember squealed for joy, but had to keep it down because of the guards.

"There's going to be a 'diversion' in the cell block that you're in right now." the henchman continued, "A couple of our female agents, whom we disguised as ordinary prisoners, are going to set the 'diversion' off and while that is occurring, you make a break for it! We hired a villain to head the operation, along with some other friends she invited. With the two of you teaming up, not even 'the agency for good which must not be named' will win this time!"

"But how am I going to get my suit? Everything I have that is related to is in the contraband room!" Ember replied.

"Do not worry about that, the villain we secured her services for will do that for you." the henchman said, "Now, be ready at 1 am sharp, Rho 50 over and out."

The henchman's hologram disappeared and flew out the window.

Ember smirked as she went to sleep, knowing that her freedom was around the corner.

( _1am)_

The sound of sirens and angry guard dogs awoke Volcania. Standing up from her bunk, she saw that the entire prison was engulfed in a prison riot. Flaming toilet paper was thrown in the hallway as well as a discarded burning mattress. One of the prisoners opened up all of the jail cells in the cellblock right near Ember's.

Ember snickered. She loved the idea of fire all over the place.

 _This must be the 'distraction' that henchman was referring to! Now to get me out of this stupid 12x7 cell!_

Her answer came in the form of a hovercraft. A female voice called onto the loudspeakers.

"Volcania, I'd strongly suggest to you to move out of the blast radius!"

"Yeah, it's going to get really destructive!" a male voice added through the speakers.

"Blast radius?" Ember asked.

"I'm going to blast a hole in the wall and through the bars." a second female voice explained.

Ember simply moved to the corner, out of the hovercraft's way. The hovercraft powered its laser system and blew a hole through the wall and through the bar doors. Bits of metal and brick flew everyone.

"You okay back there?"

"I am, just a little bit of dust on my prison uniform." Ember replied.

"Good! Because we are in definite need of your help!" the first female voice replied as the hovercraft came close to the prison. The aircraft opened the main compartment.

The male voice replied. "Take the helm! We want to personally escort Dr. Pyro to where that contraband room is!" The three villains emerged from the cockpit.

Viper's latex outfit was red and black with spiky scales down her back. She had a belt containing her snake-based weapons on.

Soundwave's outfit was more purple and red with edited speakers on her hands and arms that made sound disturbances that irritated anyone's ears.

Techromancer's outfit was blue and purple and was more muscular, so he wore a latex outfit similar to his physique. The only thing he was armed with was a small handheld computer that he usually used to break even the most complicated of codes.

Viper came into the cell with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Ah, pleased to meet you, Dr. Pyro!"

"Wait...I've heard of you before..." Ember replied. "Weren't you the one who raided that poison lab last week?"

"Yes, I was." Viper said, "That was before Global Justice and Team Go decided to drop in and ruin my fun."

"Looks like I'm not the only one that holds a grudge against those blue-jumpsuit do-gooders." Ember grinned.

"The Worldwide Evil Empire instructed all of us to team up and retrieve both you and your suit." Viper explained their intent of their evil plan.

"I know why you want me because of my expertise in fire, but why my suit?" Ember asked, a bit confused on their malicious intents on what to do with her.

"It's the blueprints for your latest machine that we desire!" Viper said while stroking her snake-like tail. "From WEE intel, it has the ability to send the entire North American continent back to the Stone Age. You developed the blueprints in one of your secret lairs, if I am correct?"

"Indeed you are!" Ember replied. "It was before I got the bright idea to develop a 300-ft tall artificial volcano at the base of Mt. St Helens that would spew my specially-made hot lava before Global Justice had the nerve to put a cap on my volcano and destroy both my machine and my lair, led by none other that heroic pest, Kim Possible!"

"Uhm...it's Kim and Ron Stoppable now." Viper replied, rolling her eyes, "They've been married for 7 years!" 

"Whatever...When I came to this dingy facility..." the fire-based villain continued, "...the guards took my costume and locked it up in the supervillain section of the contraband room. Luckily, they did not know that I stored the blueprints in a chip hidden within the suit."

"So basically, everything that WEE needs for the machine is in that one chip?" Viper asked.

" Yes! Let's just find my suit before the state National Guard arrives to put down the riot!" Ember said.

Viper turned to Soundwave and said, "Break down these cell bars so that we can find her suit! Number One will be happy for all of us if we succeed!"

"These metal bars can't stand up to my powerful waves!" Soundwave replied. "Cover your ears!"

The other villains did so as Soundwave utilized his wave powers to shatter the cell bars as if they were made of glass. 

It was like a scene from an apocalyptic war movie with burning mattresses, open cell doors, and flaming toilet paper everywhere. The guards were being tied up by the prisoners and locked up in the prison cafeteria.

"I think this is where my upgrades, thanks to HenchCo and WEE, kick in!" Viper said before activating a metallic armor around her normal villain suit.

"Oh, so cool! Wish I could have one of those!" Ember exclaimed.

Vipe explained the armor, "It's so I don't have another mishap like when the first time I experienced GJ."

"So which direction is the contraband room in?" Soundwave then asked.

"Let's follow the signs." Ember grinned, pointing to the sign telling the villainesses the direction of the contraband room.

On the way there, they encountered two waves guards waving their batons around but Soundwave and Viper both dealt with them with the former using his soundwave powers to cause a ringing sound in the first wave guards ears and the latter using her snake hypnotizing powers to freeze the guards into statues.

"The inmates will deal with them." Viper snickered.

"Ah, here we are: contraband room!" Ember replied, pointing to the door that says, "Contraband". "Hmmm...seems like some sort of security system." She observed the ID-scan pad.

Techromancer came up to them with his code-breaker machine in hand.

"That is just mere child's play when we have Techromancer on our side!" Viper chuckled.

"He doesn't say much." Ember remarked.

"No, he's much more a man of action!" Viper replied.

The door opened once the security code was broken.

"Let's see, the suit has to be in the clothing area." Ember said, "It is to the left!"

"Understood. We'll meet up with the other female agents of WEE once the suit is obtained." Viper replied, running as fast as she could.

"Let's try the roof." Ember suggested while the two villainesses turned to the clothing aisle. "That's an open enough area for the hovercraft."

"Good idea!" Soundwave replied. She looked through the clothing aisles and said. "These seem to be in alphabetical order."

"Look through the P's. That should be easy to find my suit."

The three villainesses looked down the aisle for the P's. Ember's distinct Volcania suit with its red flowing cape stuck out like a sore thumb.

"There it is!" Ember exclaimed.

"That was easy." Viper remarked. "Let's grab the suit and move!"

Ember took the hung-up suit from the rack as the women made their move out of the contraband room.

The two female WEE agents, whom had started the riot earlier, assembled in the room along with the two villainesses. Their orange prison jumpsuits were torn at the kneecaps.

"The other prisoners are trashing the place as we speak." the first agent chuckled.

The second agent added, "It will be rendered unusable by the authorities!"

"Good! Number One will be pleased with your performance!" Viper said with satisfaction. "Let's move to the hovercraft. The rioting will provide all the cover we need."

Viper activated a few buttons on a hidden control panel on her wrist.

"We shall have enough room for all of us." Viper explained. "Dr. Pyro, lead the way to the nearest stairwell that leads to the roof!"

"There's one not far from here! Let's use that one!" Ember insisted.

"What say you, WEE agents?" Soundwave asked the female co-horts.

The evil female agents nodded their heads.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Viper grinned.

All four women, and the two males, made their way up the stairwell to the roof. 

They all made their way into the hovercraft. The male pilot flying it took off the autopilot and controlled it.

Both Ember and Viper noticed a lot of prisoners, sans any guards for they were still trapped in the cafeteria, gathered at the fence.

"Dr. Pyro, should I blast the fence to free the prisoners?" the pilot asked.

"Please do!" Ember said with an approving grin.

The hovercraft fired its lasers at the barbed-wire fence, freeing a majority of the prisoners.

"That should get the authorities' attention while we make our escape!" Ember snickered, seeing all of the escaped prisoners.

With her head turning to Viper, the fire expert then asked, "So why did you want me?" 

Viper replied, "Dr. Pyro, since you are the top pyrologist in the world, your expertise will be extremely useful in an evil scheme unlike any other, past or present!"

"Are you the mastermind planning the entire thing?" Ember questioned eagerly.

Soundwave intervened and said "Only the kidnapping part of it. You are going to handle the Doomsday machine part!"

"If it is fire-related, I can do that easily in my sleep!" Ember boasted.

"As a matter of luck, it does involve fire!" Viper said, gaining Ember's attention.

"As for the kidnapping thing, who are you going to kidnap?" Ember asked.

"WEE agents have the name classified." Viper replied, "But they told me that it is a high-ranking person within the US intelligence community."

"Nice!" Ember cackled.

The hovercraft flew off into the night sky.

_

( _1 hour later)_

With Ember asleep in the cargo hold, and the hovercraft a few hundred miles away from the nearest WEE base, Viper activated a secret video panel. A single male appeared on the screen but he was completly enclosed in shadow.

"Report, Viper! Was the escape operation successful?" the male in his mid-30s hissed.

"Number One, we have secured Dr. Pyro's services to our cause! She is in the cargo hold asleep." Viper replied.

"And the blueprints..." the figure continued, "...are they in her suit?"

Viper brought the Volcania suit before the figure and opened the secret compartment, showing the blueprints.

The figure chuckled with delight.

"Excellent. Everything is going according to plan!" he said before turning his rotating chair around, revealing himself in the light.

It was none other than ex-Global Justice agent-turned-traitor Will Du.

"If everything goes right, by the end of the year, Global Justice will no longer exist!"

His laughing echoed throughout the night sky.


	9. Prologue: The Heist

Chapter 9 - Prologue: The Heist

 _(August 14, 2018, 10:13pm)_

"Ron, how many times are you going to watch that live-action teaser trailer?" Kim asked.

She, like the rest of Team Alpha, was geared up, head to toe in standard-issue Global Justice gear. They were in the GJ hoverjet. Also joining them was Kim's 23-year old cousin-turned-adventure heroine, Joss Possible with her pet Montana Pocket Gopher, Reckless.

One of the GJ agents was the one flying the hoverjet.

Ron was watching the trailer on his hologram-projected wristwatch. Rufus and Reckless were sitting next to Ron, amazed.

"By my count, KS..." her husband replied, "...this is time number 355."

Kim only gave a brief synopsis of it.

"Ron, all it is is just the live-action version of me doing a few karate movies and saying my most famous catchphrase before disappearing, then the title, and then it mentions that it'll come out next year."

"Ah'm likin' what ah'm seein' from this here Kim!" Joss added while she was sitting next to Ron. "She's doin' them moves an' all!"

"I do not understand why she speaks with a different Earth English accent." Slam said.

"It's because she's from Montana." Ron replied, "Along with spending time with some cousins in the Deep South."

Ken, whom had been against the notion of the KP live-action movie since the beginning, was not amused.

"Yeah, like that could save this movie! It's going to be an epic disaster!" he muttered.

Ron was miffed at his team-mate's opinion of the movie.

"Hey, these people put a lot of hard work into it! Don't judge something that's only 15 seconds long!" the blonde countered at his partner.

"Listen to what Ron's sayin', Ken!" Joss replied. "Y'all don't hafta watch it if y'all want to."

"Thanks for that info, Joss." Ken said.

Kim wanted to put the thoughts of the live-action movie out of the thoughts of her comrades, at least for now. They have more important things to deal with on this night.

"Can you three keep focus here?" the redhead insisted, "We need to listen to Wade for our mission!"

"Gotcha, KS! We're setting our speakers right now!" Ron replied, adjusting the speakers to hear Wade's words. Joss and Ken did the same.

Kim activated her holo-Kimmunicator and Wade came on.

"Hey, Wade, what's the sitch for tonight?" Kim questioned.

"Dr. Director wanted me to send you the intel." Wade replied. He typed in some keys and Betty's face came on screen.

She and Team Alpha listened in on Betty's words.

"Dr. Ember Pyro was a top scientist in her field of volcanology and pyrology until she went rogue gave the top-secret technology to the likes of Professor Dementor. The secret lab she was working for fired her and she then turned to evil and became Volcania."

"I recognize her." Kim said while studying Ember's face, "Didn't we foil her plan of creating an artificial volcano on the top of Mt. St. Helens in Washington State a few months ago and sent her to prison?"

"Yes, but in June, she escaped with the help of a few other supervillains that the Worldwide Evil Empire has hired."

"Huh, funny that WEE still exists despite the fact that we captured Gemini and most of the higher-ups at last year's Fannies awards."

"Unfortunately, Number One is still on the loose." Betty said of their former number one agent, "Will Du is wanted in 20 countries and has a bounty of $8 million on his head. So far, since Volcania's escape from prison, there hasn't been a peep out of the evil organization until tonight. Recent WEE intel intercepted by our code-breakers has revealed that WEE has planned to strike this facility at midnight! We need you, agents, to stop Volcania from stealing what she needs to plan her evil device! The head of the secret laboratory, Dr. Flask, has given the all-clear for you to land. Remember, the world depends on you, the very best agents Global Justice has to offer. This is Dr. Betty Director, over and out. The message will self-destruct in 10 seconds. Well, not actually self-destruct but be stored in the secure GJ Archives."

Wade then came back on screen, "So that's pretty much the mission: Protect the facility from WEE."

"That's basically a given with any secret lab." Kim replied before looking around the cargo bay area. She was missing one other member from the team.

"Where's Electronique?"

"She was unable to come due to the fact that Dr. Pyro is her younger sister. And GJ regulations forbid agents from coming on a mission if they have personal connections." Wade said. "So Electronique agree to say behind at the base."

"Okay, that makes a whole lot of sense." Kim understood.

"We should be landing right now!" the pilot said.

"Spankin'!" Kim exclaimed before heading back to her squad.

"Team, we're about to touch down on base! Remember our mission: to protect anything sensitive at this lab away from WEE!"

"Speaking of which..." Ron groaned, "...I forgot to use the bathroom."

Kim groaned at her husband. "Okay, Ron. Make a quick trip and this time...don't miss!"

( _10:25pm)_

Dr. Flask and her team of scientists approached the group.

"Welcome to our facility, Global Justice! We're happy that you came at this time."

"It's so no big, Dr. Flask!" Kim grinned.

"Our facility is one of the most sensitive in the entire country. There are many closely-guarded top-secrets on the premises." Dr. Flask replied.

"Which would be perfect for any villain to steal." Ken replied.

"Did I give you permission to interrupt my conversation, Agent Trepid?" Kim asked impatiently.

"Sorry, Agent K Stoppable..." Ken apologized and allowed her to continue.

"As I was saying, Global Justice is ready to assist you in any way, Dr. Flask!" Kim proclaimed, ready to help.

"You have me, KS, Joss, plus Rufus..." Ron said before Rufus climbed up his shoulder.

"Mmm-hmm!" the mole-rat squeaked.

"Howdy, ma'am!" Joss said, introducing herself.

"...Agent Trepid and Slam for help." Ron added, rounding up the team.

"We'll show you the reason why we called in the Global Justice distress beacon! If you'll follow me and my team of scientists." Dr. Flask instructed the group of heroes.

"I hope this isn't a long tour..." Ken muttered.

"Stop yer bellyachin', Agent Trepid! It's gonna be fun!" Joss replied.

(1 hour of walking later)

"This is so much worse than Bonnie's mansion!" Ken complained, almost out of breath from walking.

"Ken, you've always been the bellyachin' one." Joss replied, rolling her eyes.

"We're here at the most security-sensitive part of the facility, GJ agents." Dr. Flask said, introducing them to a large circular chamber in the facility. It was surrounded by 30 lab security guards and heavy steel doors.

"What is in there?" Kim asked.

"One of the most powerful stones known to mankind, Agent Stoppable. A threat to national security so great that even the United States military fears it!" Dr. Flask replied. "The Golden Sunstone!" She pressed a purple button to open a window, revealing the stone.

It was a 50-pound stone that had a yellow-red-orange texture to it.

"That thing..." Ken chuckled a little, "...is feared by the greatest military in the world? I have a much more time believing an native tribe armed with only sticks and stones can take down a stealth bomber!"

"Do not be deceived by its appearance." Dr. Flask warned, "If paired with a sun-related machine that would harness its power, it would generate a geomagnetic storm the size of the entire North American continent! Auroras would become observable from even the southern parts of the US! A solar coronal mass ejection, a CME for short, would collide with the Earth's magnetic field and an increase in electric current in the magnetopsphere and ionosphere!"

But this wasn't drawing the interest of Ken or Ron.

"Dr. Flask, no offense, but we need to better understand the threat that the stone may possess." Ken replied.

"And, to be honest, lady, I barely even passed astronomy in high school." Ron admitted.

"So says the guy that used his bookbag as a pillow." Kim snarked.

"To put it in more simple terms, the solar storm that occurred in September of 1859 shortened out telegraph wires. If such a storm were to happen in this day and age, it would cause rolling blackouts for millions of people and cause trillions of dollars in damage!" Dr. Flask replied.

"How did the Worldwide Evil Empire find out about this stone?" Kim asked.

"We have reason to believe that one of our ex-employers, Dr. Ember Pyro, teamed up with this organization to spy on us!" Dr. Flask said as she pulled out one of the Spy Flies used by WEE.

"They're not so subtle about it." Kim said while observing the device. "And it correlates with Dr. Director's earlier report."

"Dr. Pyro used to be the best and brightest in our lab...until she had the bright idea to melt the walls of our facility with an experimental volcano that she used." Dr. Flask said. "Insurance was not pretty at all..."

"Rest assured, Dr. Flask!" Ken boasted, "The Worldwide Empire of Evil Jerks, as I usually call them, will never ever take anything from this facility!"

( _French Narrator: 3 ½ hours later)_

Kim, Ron, and the rest of the Global Justice team watched helplessly as Volcania, Viper, and about 40 WEE agents got away along with the Golden Sunstone, despite GJ's best efforts to stop them. The lab facility was a complete mess with broken beakers and test tubes, research papers that were scorched by Bunsen burners. Holes were in the walls and ceilings. They were restrained by the immobilization ray on the WEE hovercraft.

"See you later, you Global Justice losers!" Volcania laughed, holding the stone in her hands. She got in the hovercraftwith the door closing.

She whispered to Viper, "Activate the cloaking device and radar jammer so that their tech friend doesn' t track us down!"

Viper replied, "Number One's going to be well pleased with this news!"

The hovercraft flew off in the night.

"This ain't right at all!" Joss complained, unable to move.

"It's not going to look good on the intel reports." Kim muttered over the fact that the villains got away with a vital part of their plan secured.

 _(August 21, 2018, 3pm)_

A week after the botched mission, Kim and Ron were walking the streets of downtown Middleton. They were on the way to the Sundollar Cafe for a coffee date with Monique with some more news on the live-action movie.

Kim was wearing black leather overalls with the left strap hooked and right strap undone with a leopard tube-top, giant gold hoop earrings, a heavy gold chain necklace and black sneakers. Ron was in a button-down shirt and baggy jeans showing a bit of his white boxers and red shoes. Rufus was still Rufus.

"Ron, we captured 10 henchmen at that facility but none of them cracked on what Volcania is planning." Kim groaned.

"Credit goes to Du for training them." Ron replied. "They really are stiffs."

"She's planning something big if she's getting all this funding from WEE." Kim said. "Thing is that we need to find the machine and destroy it before she activates it."

"If Volcania is there, then so is Du and the remainder of their leadership." Ron deducted.

"And that'll so be the end of them...hopefully." Kim said before seeing Monique.

"Heya, Moni!" both Kim and Ron said, waving to the fashionista

"Hey, you two lovebirds! Glad you came here on time!" Monique replied. She was holding a magazine in her hands. "I ordered your usual: double frappee-chino latte with extra caramel syrup."

"What about Ron's?" Kim asked, pointing to her husband.

"Just regular black coffee." Monique said.

"It's hard for me to decide." Ron lamented

"So what's the latest sitch on the LAM?" Kim asked about what scoop Monique had.

"This, baby girl." Monique replied, pointing to the article in the magazine about Kim's voice acress from the show, "Your VA said that she is going to have a cameo in the movie. The guy who also played Dementor is also going to have a cameo too!"

"Wait...you gotta be pulling my leg here, Monique!" Kim exclaimed, "Sharper told me in late July that they finished filming the thing in Canada!"

"Ohhhh...Drakkandaaaaaaa!" Ron shouted poorly.

"You had to drag up the menor memory, didn't you, Ron!" Kim chuckled.

"I couldn't resist, KS!" Ron replied.

"There's also some more." Monique added, pointing to a specific sentence in the article. "It says that although your VA won't give away who she'll play in the movie, she did say that her character has a special connection to the LA Kim."

"I swear, Monique. This movie is giving me more questions than answers!" Kim sighed, "We'll have to see the impact it'll have on the Fannies in October."


	10. Prologue: Backstage

Chapter 10 – Prologue: Backstage

 _6:00pm (Humphreys County, Mississippi, near Belzoni)_

An 18-wheeler was rolling along the historic Highway 49 in the sprawling cotton fields of the Mississippi Delta, well-known for catfish and the history of the blues.

However, this 18-wheeler had the initials of a fake company on its side: _**W**_ _estern_ _ **E**_ _xquisite_ _ **E**_ _ggs_ with _Transportation Co._ in smaller print.

One of the WEE agents, Zeta 39, was driving the vehicle. The other one, Omega 37, was in communication with Will Du to figure out the next phase of their plan on a CB radio, one of the few types of technology that Wade cannot tap into.

"10-20, good buddy?" Du asked.

"We are in the Magnolia State doing a double-nickel on the 49, headed towards Capital J!" Omega 37 replied.

"10-4! I need you and my fellow...good buddies...to capture that Intelligent Mama Bear for me at the Capital J Convention Center! Bring her to the home base by midnight tonight. We need to be silent this time, unlike last year. The last thing our agency needs is a whole lot of smokies on our tail." Du said in the trucker lingo of what their next phase of the plan will be. "Volcania supplied for us a wonderful Doomsday machine ready to be used. Now, all we have to do is to bring the Intelligent Bears to their knees!"

"10-4, Number One." Omega 37 acknowledged.

The 18-wheeler continued its way south. Its target was the Fannies ceremony.

 _Jackson Plaza Hotel, Ridgeland, Miss., October 28, 2018, 5:00pm, Room 1119_

"Are the both of you ready?" Kim asked her two kids as she and Ron came up into their hotel room. Ron was dressed in a three-piece black tuxedo with a black bowtie and black dress shoes. His wife, on the other hand, was in a beautiful Hollywood red flowing dress with dangling red earrings to match the color of her done-up hair.

Kim used the card to open the door and saw that her two little munchkins were jumping up and down the bed.

"We're like our mom! We're making sure to avoid the floor that is filled with lava!" Jusin exclaimed. Like his dad, he too was in a small black tuxedo while his 3 1/2-year old sister was in a beautiful baby-blue dress.

"You two are going to ruin your outfits jumping up and down like that!" Kim exclaimed while taking a hold of Justin. "This is your first time going to a formal event such as this and I don't want you both to look like a bunch of ragamuffins!"

"But Mom..." Justin complained, "...we wanna be like you!"

"Saving the world is cool!" Alexa also added.

"They get that from you, you know, KS!" Ron grinned.

"Aww... I can't stay mad at you!" Kim grinned, teasing her husband's cheek before kissing him on the lips.

"Ewww...cootie alert!" Justin reacted with disgust as his parents were exchanging their love.

Ron chuckled and replied, "Someday, sport, you're going to kiss a girl in the future."

"I don't wanna end up in a cootie hospital!" Justin complained.

Alexa giggled and added, "You're gonna have them!"

"Quiet you..." Justin muttered to his sister.

"Will you two just behave?" Kim said sternly to the Stoppable kids, "The limo is going to be here in 15 minutes! I'll put these mary janes on Alexa and we'll head downstairs!"

 _Jackson Municipal Auditorium, October 28, 2018, 6:59pm_

Sharper was very nervous about going out on stage. He was wearing a new blue-striped, seersucker suit with a blue tie and his white sneakers. But his tie was loose and his white shirt was untucked in a couple of areas.

"I don't know if I can do this!" he exclaimed, sweating very profusely from his forehead. He tried to pat down the sweat with a white cotton handkerchief with one hand while holding 4x6 notecards that contained his monologue in the other hand.

"What if they throw vegetables at me?"

"Sharper, they are not going to throw vegetables at you!" Andrew replied confidently. He is known as Phantom and a very talented KP fanartist, almost as good as Hotrod.

"They like you for all the things that you do for this fandom. You singlehandedily won the 'Neb award last year and hosted it when Whitem had his family sitch."

He was looking spiff and clean in a black tuxedo.

"Shapie..." Legionnaire remarked while straightening out her friend's tie, "...you should really get over the problems of last years' ceremony! And I don't mean the ceremony lasting for five hours!" She was in a purple dress that reached her kneecap and hoop earrings.

"I won't be captured again." Sarah replied gingerly, whom went by the penname of KPRS4ever. She was wearing a beautiful baby-blue dress, two inch high heels, dangly earrings, and a flower crown on her head.

Sarah continued to get a sugar rush from eating the gummi bears from her ziploc bag, for this was her favorite candy of all time.

"Ooooh! I just would love to see Kim and Ron kiss on stage!"

"Not with all the layers of security that Global Justice and Slipgate added for this year."

"Plus, you got Kim and Ron out in the crowd!" Daisy added, as she was wearing a pink dress that fit her figure and three-inch pink high heels. As was her trait, she had a pen right between her ears and was nicknamed "the Poison Pen" for she can write at a moment's notice. "They'll hunt down any intruder that comes here in mere seconds!"

"It's not security that I am worried about." Sharper sighed as he got most of the sweat off his head and his notes in order. "It's the KP live-action movie." 

"What? Oh, not this issue again!" Daisy bemoaned. She had seen the posts from AddressBook and Flitter about the negativity of the live-action movie, specifically towards the 16-year old playing Kim and the 18-year old actor playing Ron.

Tennente sighed, rolling his eyes in disgust, "I hope they don't screw with Shego's costume. The castin' for her is spot on, but if they don't get the green and black down on Bae's outfit, then I'm suin'!"

"Come on, they will get the roles down!" Sarah replied with glee and anticipation.

"The girl playing Kim still looks like a twelve-year old ta me!" Tennente muttered while looking at the Kim actress in the new mission outfit. "In fact, I don't even know the Hell what those straps on her mission uniform are for if she were to tie Bae's legs up! She'd burn right through them..."'

Sharper, regaining his composure, simmered down the debate.

"Y'all, we shouldn't make this whole bru-haha the 800-pound gorilla in the room here! Let's keep all mentions on the live-action movie to a minimum in this ceremony."

Then, the instrumental version of the _Kim Possible_ theme started to play from behind the curtain.

"Yo...Sarah!" Sharper exclaimed while turning to one of his best female friends, "We're live!"

"I'm right behind you, Sharper!" Sarah said while trailing behind him.


	11. Introduction

Chapter 11 - Introduction

The instrumental version of the KP theme song, played by the orchestra, reached its crescendo before it died down to the final notes.

Sharper was the first to appear from behind the curtain, followed by Sarah. Both appeared ready and composed to do their second Fannies Award Ceremony together after all the events that occurred last time they were on stage.

They were greeted with cheers and applause from a standing crowd of 1,650 people. Kim and Ron were in the crowd cheering them on.

When the cheering subsided and the crowd sat down, Sharper went proudly to the mic and said, "Good evening, ladies, gentlemen, children and naked mole rats of all ages. Welcome to the 13th Annual Kim Possible Fannies Awards. I am your host for the evening, Sharper the Writer. Alongside with me is my co-host, KPRS4ever."

"Hi, everyone!" Sarah exclaimed joyfully, waving to the crowd enthusiastically. The crowd gave her a round of applause in response.

Sharper then took this opportunity to begin his monologue, all the while avoiding any mention of the live-action movie.

"We guarantee a fun time will be had for all tonight as we celebrate the best that KP fanfics have to offer. Last year, we've had almost 200 fanfics either that were new or updated. That's a lot considering that KP had been off the air for over 10 years. 2017 was a very eventful year in the fandom. Not only have there been some good fanfics written by both traditional and new authors but also some good fanarts as well. In fact, in honor of the 15th anniversary of the first time KP appeared on the small screen, I hosted an art contest on Deviantart to see who would make the best Kim Possible 15th anniversary tribute picture. There was a lot of competition from 23 different fanartists making 25 wonderful entries. Eventually, the talented Hotrod2001 won first place for his picture of Kim and Ron, in their late 20s, playing pool with Wade and Rufus amogst a montage of all the things that happened during the course of the show. Let's give Hotrod a round of applause, shall we?"

The spotlight turned to Hotrod, whom was eating filet mignon in his seat. The crowd gave their applause.

"Huh? Oh!" Hotrod exclaimed, trying to dust the crumbs and foofrom his tux. He swallowed his food, stood up and took a bow.

"Hey, Hotrod, how many views and faves does that pic have now?" Sharper asked from the stage.

Hotrod looked up the pic stats from his smart-phone and said, "Over 4500 views and almost 300 faves."

"See? Look at that! Nine years and Hotrod's still going strong!" Sharper replied, pointing out the longetivity of the long-time KP fanartist and past Fannies winner.

"And I've worked with him on a couple on a pictures!" Sarah shouted.

Then, with the spotlight on him, he added with a calm demeanor to the audience to decribe how everything will plan out tonight.

"We've got a great show for y'all this evening. We have 30 awards to give out, including two brand-new awards in Best Drakgo and Best Mature-Rated Story. The layout of this 3 1/2-hour ceremony will be that the awards will be in 12 segments. It will be divided into two hour-and-45 minute parts with a 20-minute intermission inbetween the 'Best Action/Adventure' and 'Best Drama' awards. The segments are going to be between 12 and 25 minutes in length apiece. Winners will have no more than two minutes to give out their acceptance speeches."

"Ooooh! I can't wait to see who wins, especially best Kim/Ron!" Sarah squealed.

"Hold your horses, Sarah. We are going to get to that point." Sharper reassured his friend.

With a calm voice, he said in the microphone while tapping a blue button, "And as per the tradition of the elders, here are the winners from last year's ceremony."

A screen dropped drown from behind both Sharper and Sarah as elevator music played in the background. A photo of each winner was presented, along with their respective Golden Rufus statuette, along with text of which award they won.

 **Winners of the 12th Annual Fannies Awards**

 **1) Best KP Name - Troy Bell and Lynn Accurate - What's the Alma Mater - MrDrP**

 **2) Best KP OC - Leela P. Possible - Being More Than A Simulacrum - ChrisTheCynic**

 **3) Best Minor Character - Joss Possible - Finding Yourself - RufusPrime54**

 **4) Best Villain - Drakken - Drakken's Big Score - Eddy13**

 **5) Best Songfic - Let the Music Move You - CaseysFancy**

 **6) Best AU - Fox and the Mad Dawg - CaptainKodak**

 **7) Best Crossover - Connecting the Dots - RufusPrime54**

 **8) Best Alt Ship Couple - Ron &Monique - That's So Ron - Neotyson**

 **9) Best Kigo - All's Fair in Love and War - Lhyaran**

 **10) Best Kim/Ron - KP Rides Again - Hotrod2001**

 **11) Best Comedy - Kimtimidation - Whitem**

 **12) Best Romance - Gift of the Mad Dogs - MrDrP**

 **13) Best Friendship - Joss &Place - Being More than a Simulacrum - ChrisTheCynic**

 **14) Best Action/Adventure - Fox and the Mad Dawg - CaptainKodak**

 **15) Best Drama - Strength and Weakness - Whitem**

 **16) Best OneShot - Ann Credible's Holidays Made Possible - Levi2000a**

 **17) Best Series - Graduation - Slyrr**

 **18) Best Unlikely-Unique Story - Ron Stoppable: That's So Monique - Neotyson**

 **19) Best Novel - What's the Alma Mater - MrDrP**

 **20) Best Short Story - International Women's Day - Lhyaran**

 **21) Best Young Author - JustSaiyan123**

 **22) Best New Author - TheAmbiguousFool**

 **23) Best Single Line - Connecting the Dots - RufusPrime54**

 **24) Best Reviewer - Cajunbear73**

 **25) CPNeb Kimmunity Award- SharperTheWriter**

 **26) Kimmunity Achievement Award - Hotrod2001**

 **27) Best Story of 2016 - What's the Alma Mater - MrDrP**

 **28) Best Author of 2016 - MrDrP**

Once the screen concluded the list of winners, it retracted back to the top of the stage.

"We cannot wait to see who will join the hall of fame of winners this evening!" Sharper said to the audience, "We'll be going to commercial now, as it is sponsored by SmartyMart, but when we return, our awards presenters will present the first two awards of the evening!"

Both Sharper and Sarah exited the stage as The Cars "Just What I Needed" played in the background.


	12. Best KP-Style Name and KP OC

Chapter 12 - Best KP-Style Name and KP OC

The song concluded as the two hosts went back on the stage.

"Welcome back, everyone. I hope you enjoyed the rockin' tune!" Sharper exclaimed.

"Did you pick the tune?" Sarah asked.

"Nope, Sarah. The Kimmunity Council decided to go with '80s rock for the primary theme of the exit music."

Sarah took out her KP Soundtrack CD and hugged it tightly.

"I wish if they could play the KP Soundtrack!"

"Anyways, our first awards presenter needs no introduction. He has won five categories in last years' ceremony, including Best Author and Best Story. Give it up for one of the best in the business...MrDrP!"

Everyone gave a wonderful round of applause as the famed MrDrP made his entrance, wearing a white tuxedo similar to that of James Bond. He held both the envelope and the Golden Rufus statuette.

He approached the microphone and spoke through it.

" _Kim Possible_ began as a concept when Mr. Bob Schooley said those famous six words, 'Kim Possible, she can do anything' when Mr. Mark McCorkle replied, 'Ron Stoppable - he can't do anything. And thus, our Kimmie came into existence. But so did a lot of very funny punny names from both the show and from within fanon, especially my own Troy Bell from _Alma Mater_ that won me the award last year. The four nominees for tonight will get their chance to add to the fun name pun!"

MrDrP chuckled when he said that. The drop-drown screen from below revealed the words of 'Best KP-Style Name', along with a picture of the Golden Rufus statuette with selected audio text from their respective stories.

 _ **Ronilda Stoppable (RJ) and Melgo from RJ & Martin by Emersonian**_

 _"About my...power," RJ hesitated, "did it...I mean, does it have a negative effect on the Fiskes?"_

 _"Oy, the Fiskes." Melgo shook her head. "I'll be honest with you, RJ, no one has ever seen any of them use Mystical Monkey Power. So far, most of the villain community only knows that, power aside, they are highly intelligent, highly athletic, and above all, monkey obsessed."_

 _"What's so horrible about monkeys? I personally think they're cute." RJ's memories went back to when she was still a toddler living at the apartment and she used to play teatime with her plushed animal. Her two personal favorites were her panda 'Mr. Yin' and her panda 'Ms. Hook'._

 _"The animals aren't the problem," Melgo said while the waiter brought over her cup of pistachio ice cream and RJ's chocolate coconut one. "It's just...when people think of it, they usually think of the critters they see performing tricks at the zoo or the circus. But the Fiskes...they search deep into ancient cultures that venerated monkeys like gods. They expertise in only the martial art form relating to monkeys. Back as an archaeologist, Monty Fiske explored monkey temples and brought back idols to museums, and when he became the villain Monkey Fist, he hunted any mystical monkey artifacts that would give him power over the world as the Monkey King."_

 _ **Amy and Zack Stoppable - KP: The Final Sitch by Gyotso**_

 _"I told you to have the lawn mowed, the living room cleaned, and the trash out front by the time I got back from the Bureau. Now I have to go to Hospital to help my mom with a special patient, and you didn't do any of it!"_

 _"Not true." He defended himself, nonchalantly. "The living room is half clean."_

 _She growled at him._

 _"Okay okay! So, I have little Zacky..."_

 _"What did I tell you about calling him Sacky?"_

 _"No no no. Zacky!" Ron corrected, "A thoughtful compromise if I do say so myself."_

 _She growled again._

 _"Anyway... he's getting the trash and little Amy is taking care of the lawn."_

 _"And you are?" She asked, crossing her arms._

 _"Surprising you." He said, sliding over and wrapping his arms around a less-angry Kim Possible-Stoppable._

 _"By annoying me first? Not a good ploy."_

 _ **Igo - Shego's Family Reunion - Dragonwait**_

 _Her arch-nemesis Angel?" she couldn't help but ask and Igo nodded in the affirmative. "No… How?" she asked, drawing out to o in disbelief._

 _"She was persistent… Also she never tried to kill her. Smitten from the first look." Igo sounded amused, it was the first emotion Kim had heard enter her voice. Igo shrugged. "Also they were trapped when a building came down on them. Hergo worked on getting them out and things went on from there. I really have no idea how they ended up together." Shego looked surprised and shook her head._

 _"I… No. Not going there." she shook her head and hands and turned away. "We should find Princess a place to sleep. If that's how Hego's going to come in every morning." Igo snorted._

 _"He only did that because it's "Miss Possible." and he happens to have a crush on her." Shego's brows rose as she listened to Igo, even Kim looked partly impressed._

 _"That was a really good impression of him to be honest." Shego smirked slightly and Igo let a tiny smile curl the corner of her mouth._

 _"Well now that we've got that out of the way, the twins want to see you." Igo let the golden barrier fall and before she could say anything more the door was flying open and two red blurs were rushing in. Shego and Kim both yelped in alarm as multiple flying Wego's dog piled the pair._

 _"Off!" Shego barked as she ignited her hands. The boys rushed off the duo and Shego helped Kim sit up._

 _ **and lastly, Kim Potential from the fanfic of the same name by Regertz.**_

 _"Well, yeah…" Potential shrugged. "I get I use my twin status to smear the little goody-good's rep and do the like, turn to evil thing after we Kimsicle her, blackening her name forever…But why do I have to go to school? Especially today?"_

 _"And why did I have to be woke up at 7 am by a bunch of idiots?" Shego added._

 _"Kim, we can't rush this...You have to take her place and destroy her name systemically…Slowly…To make it real as…Possible…" Drakken, beaming at the pun as Potential and Shego frowned…_

 _I love him…Both sighed inwardly…But why does he have to do puns like that?_

 _"Plus you need a high school diploma if you're going to college and you certainly are going to college."_

 _Point there, Shego noted, wearily. She is going to college. "Where are your slippers? Barclay, get Kim her slippers."she turned to the still somewhat chilly Barclay._

 _"But I'm gonna be Queen…er, Princess of Earth, right? You promised, Dad." Potential frowned. "Why can't we just award me honorary degrees from every university on Earth once we take over?"_

 _Thanks, Barc…She took the proffered slippers, putting them on._

The screen went back up after the final nominee was mentioned with light audience applause.

"And the first Golden Rufus of the evening goes to..." MrDrP announced while opening the envelope and blowing into it. He pulled out the envelope and announced the winner.

 **Igo - Shego's Family Reunion - Dragonwait**

Dragonwait, from the crowd, gasped with excitement over announcing her first award. She went up on the stage and accepted the Golden Rufus.

She got out a 4x6 card and gave out her short speech.

"Sorry, but I'll try to make this very brief. Okay, first, I'd like to thank everyone that voted for my character name. I didn't know about the Fannie awards when I started writing and I wasn't expecting to be nominated let alone win, and now you're making me write this while speech and speeches aren't my strong point. So thank you again, I hope I can come up with more stories for you all."

With that quick acceptance speech, Dragonwait collected the Golden Rufus and stepped down from the stage.

"That was a very brief speech from Dragonwait, one of the shortest acceptance speeches that I've heard." Sarah commented with amazement.

"But she won it, fair and square!" Sharper added before continuing on. "Our presenters for the next category is actually two of them. The first one is considered to be one of the legends in the Kimmunity when it comes to either doing his fanfics or his fanart and the second presenter has been writing since 2008 with twenty-seven KP fanfics currently accomplished and, thus, has been given the nickname of 'Poison Pen' by her friends and colleages. Give it up for Slyrr and Daisy!"

Slyrr and Daisy emerged from the right side of the stage. Slyrr was in a three-piece brown suit and blue tie while Daisy was in an purple evening gown, done-up hair, and three-inch high heels.

The audience cheered and whistled from them as the pair approached the mic.

"Original characters have always played a role in the _Kim Possible_ fandom since the beginning." Daisy said in a clear voice, "From Moriarty by Whitem in the _Power of Ron_ series..."

"...or Grimm Probable and Rhonda Fatiguable by yours truly!" Slyrr intervened.

Daisy gave a stern scowl on her face for interrupting her.

"Whoops, sorry, TI91." Slyrr apologized, referring to her FF pen-name.

With the scowl fading from her face, Daisy continued, "They are fun to create and mess around with, as long as you don't transform them into a Mary Sue or a Marty Stu."

Once Daisy took to the side, she allowed Slyrr his chance of monologuing

"The five nominees have made sure that those mistakes were not made and are worthy of deserving this award. They are..."

The screen came down once again as the nominees were called out.

 **RJ from RJ & Martin by Emersonian **

_"You know, I noticed that your eyes weren't glowing when the professor made us hit those punching bags," Buffy pointed out. She wiped her mouth off with her hand and got up. The others looked at her walk back to the court and pick up the basketball before shouting "RJ, CATCH!" and throwing it straight at RJ. The blue-and-red vision appeared again and the girl didn't hesitate. She caught the ball in her hands. The vision disappeared. "What just happened?" RJ asked._

 _"I figured," Buffy walked back to the bench, "that maybe your dormant power is currently only waking up when you physically feel threatened."_

 _"I guess you make a point." RJ nodded and clutched to the ball. "I remember that before the first two times I blacked out, I was worrying over not being able to climb the wall or fighting you since I've never done this before. But since I was aware that I was just punching bags, which didn't seem so physical hard at first, I didn't feel threatened." She rubbed her knuckles._

 _"Maybe if you learn how to control this, it won't be such a crutch for you while you learn at Y.E.A.R.N." Melgo concluded. "I can help you practice physically and academically when we're outside of class."_

 **Rhianna from PostGraduate Sitch by Jimmy1201**

 _"Wait. Wait. You were having a 'guy talk' with an alien trying to kill you? A 'guy talk' about your girlfriends? Are you serious?" Rhianna looked dubious._

 _"Serious as a heart attack," Ron replied. "Then he tried to kill me. I got away, and linked up with KP. She found us a place to have the battle since escape was not going to happen. The MMP kicked in hard. The Lotus Blade went to work and I think you've seen the videos. Yori's painted me with the brush of a noble, selfless, Japanese hero and not the brush of Ron Stoppable, the guy who just happened to be there."_

 _"Ron, you know I've picked up a good bit of Tai Sheng Pek Kwar, right?" asked Rhianna._

 _"Yeah, you have," admitted Ron._

 _"Antubi was showing Carlynn and me the concept of the one, perfect, final strike," Rhianna continued, "We studied the video of you up to the moment where the alien starts his attack. I saw the look on your face after he told you he was going to kill Kim slowly and then burn this world. You were planning the one, perfect, final strike to save Kim. You didn't expect to survive it. Heck, studying the videos, I didn't expect you to survive it. Then you goaded him until he completely lost his cool and attacked you in a rage."_

 **James from Too Close for Comfort by JamesSunderlandsPillow**

 _James looks to Ron with more suspicion, then smiles and forcefully shakes Ron's hand._

 _"Hey Ron! Nice to meet'cha! I'm James. Call me whatever you want, just don't call me late for dinner! Know what I'm sayin'?" he says in the most assholey of ways imaginable._

 _"I'll uh- stick with James," Ron coyly says._

 _"Well what are you waiting for, dudes? Get in here! I was just about to do some blow, fingerpaint, and watch some porn! And not in that order, ha ha!" James tells them, and he motions them inside._

 _"I told you he was a dick," Drakken whispers to Ron._

 _"Yeah, I see that now," he simply responds._

 **Michelle from Past and Present Volume 2 by Levi2000a**

 _"Michelle." said Hana softly as she put her arm around her, "We are going to have to trust that if he has been able to finally get past things and they can work them out, that he will know what's best." Then with a little scorn, "No matter what we think of them being back together, however that turns out."_

 _Michelle smiled and return a hug to her sister/aunt, before asking, "How long should we wait for them to...finish?", her voice pert at the end._

 _Eyeing the tree house with a calculating look, "They have twenty-three years of…so much to work out.", replied Bonnie. "I'd say…till mid-morning.", she shrugged, "So why don't we come back then?" Rubbing her temples and turning back to the house, "I could really use a cup of coffee right now." Looking back to the girls, "Hana? Would you drop me off at my hotel? They've got room service and I…"_

 _Cutting in, "Why don't we all go back to my house.", suggested Michelle. "I do make a good cup of coffee and I think we could all do with some talking,", pointing to the tree house, "about.", to their appreciative nods. "And before we talk with Daddy so we are all on the same page.", she said before hooking an arm through Bonnie's, "Besides,", she tilted her head on the brunette's shoulder, "I'd like to catch up a little with you, mom."_

 **and finally, Crispin from Black Pearl by Jeff C FTW**

 _He closed his eyes, trying not to moan. If only he could agree completely on that..._

 _"It still doesn't answer HOW he ended up at DNAmy's home, right, guys?" Jane asked uncertainly. "Since all she's known for is genetic splicing, it might be a little impossible for her to gather that much precision to preserve him in stone with her own hands, and she'd have to take an enormous amount of hands to kidnap him, restrain him and the likes. Besides, this is a bit extreme."_

 _"Extreme compared to what she did to my uncle and others?" Crispin snapped, his blood boiling._

 _"Crispin -" Hana put her hand over his. "- please. Right now regards Monkey Fist who is running around in stone, and who knows when he'll come back. If we got to do anything since we're too far in to be pushed away, and can't even ignore it, then we have to consult someone who knows more._

Once the lights dimmed and the nominees read, it was time for the reveal of the winner.

"And the award goes to..." Daisy decreed before opening the envelope, **Michelle from Past and Present Volume 2 by Levi2000a**

Levi stood up from his seat and, in his brown suit, went on to the stage to accept his award.

"Actually Michelle was created by Zaratan in his original story. I just fleshed her out some more by adding more of her childhood/young adult experiences, especially in her relationship with her father and then later with her mother. Most of all I tried to show Ron was her best friend as well as her father. Something that would carry over to how Bonnie might have felt about him before she left them.  
Anyway, thank you all."

Once Levi was done with his speech, he left the stage and took to his seat, as did Slyrr and Daisy. Sharper and Sarah got back onto the stage.

"Congrats to the first two winners of tonight's ceremony and we still got 28 more to go..."

The Kimmunicator beep then sounded.

"Sharper, is that your message beep from your phone?"

"Nope, Sarah, that probably means we're coming up on another message from our sponsors. For the next segment, the awards for Best Minor Character, Best Villain and Best Songfic will be given out. So stay tuned..."

As he did so, he also put on some yellow goggles with the lights dimming down to almost-pitch black and spoke in a sinister whisper through the microphone.

"...because it's going to be a THRILLER, a thriller night!"

On cue, the Michael Jackson song, "Thriller" played on the loudspeakers. Even a few members of the audience were dancing in a similar way to the zombies in the famous music video.


	13. Minor Character, Villain and Songfic

Chapter 13 - Best Minor Character, Villain, and Songfic

Vincent Price's cackling evil laugh at the end of the song indicated that it was time to return to the show. The few audience members who were dancing in the aisles also returned to their seats. Sharper came back onto the stage along with CajunBear and Sentinel.

"And welcome back, everyone. I hope y'all didn't get scared from the song!" Sharper said in welcoming back the audience to a warm applause.

"They didn't." Sentinel snarked, "The dead aren't going to exactly rise from the graves and dance in song!"

"No!" Cajunbear snickered, "Brains seems to be their all-you-can-eat buffet."

The audience laughed a bit.

"Speaking of the buffet, CB, I'm still hungry even after we ate dinner earlier!" Sharper groaned while clenching his stomach.

"We'll get something during the intermission period." Cajunbear replied.

"Anywho, our next awards presenters were once members of Kim's cheer squad at Middleton High but now have had successful careers in the workforce. Give it up for Tara Morgan, Marcella Lopez, and Jessica Appleton.

Tara, Marcella, and Jessica, all in their late 20s, came to the stage. Tara was in a sparkling strapless blue gown, Jessica was in a black evening dress, while Marcella went with a pink evening gown. Tara held the envelope containing the winner while Jessica had the Golden Rufus statuette.

The audience applauded the three former cheerleaders as they came to the podium.

"Minor characters have always played a major role in Kim's show. From professors and scientists who needed her help to villains who tried to take over the world, sometimes from outer space." Tara began.

"We may not always get the lion's share of the lines, but we make full use of them." Marcella agreed.

"In the world of KP's stories by these authors, the minor characters take on a much larger role indeed." Jessica said to the audience, "The following six nominees exemplify that role."

 **Marcella: Jack Hench from RJ &Martin by Emersonian**

 _Jack Hench shook his head with displeasure before raising his hands up to show his entire, large office. "You know, RJ, HenchCo is a company that prides itself to its contribution to the evil community services. I was only in my late twenties when I founded this company, where we've built state-of-the-art weapons and devices and trained henchmen before having the whole lot sold or hired by our clients. Later on, I created the Y.E.A.R.N Program to villain-up youngsters like yourself..."_

 _"To increase the amount of criminals in order to encourage your clients to hire more henchmen here?" RJ guessed._

 _"You are good!" Jack Hench clapped his hands in praise._

 _"But then the entire 'alien invasion' thing plummeted your numbers?" RJ air quoted the invasion that she had heard of as many times as her stunt._

 _"Thanks for reminding me." Jack Hench grimaced. "Now with all the good people focusing more on space and villains getting away with their crimes too easily, villainy is going downside along with my company. Y.E.A.R.N is now reduced to the size of a normal, pathetic high school class. Seriously, I have two kids of my own in Y.E.A.R.N and I've caught them yawning in class!"_

 **Jessica: Tara from The Mad Scientists Assistant by Neo The Saiyan Angel.**

 **Tara grinned at the fact that she was nominated. "Neo, I owe you a milkshake."**

 _"Hey now, not everything he does is something shady. Don't forget, I based some of my work off of his Bebe designs!" Vivian defended. She turned to Tara and asked, "I caught that you're his new assistant, but I missed the name."_

 _omfgDrVivianPorterwastalkingtoher_

 _Very, very calmly, the assistant replied, "Tara. Tara Blie."_

 _"Terribly?" The beautiful blonde's eyebrow tilted._

 _"Nono that's just wrong!" Tara corrected, starstruckedness forgotten, "bleye."_

 **Tara: Adrenna Lynn from Rebounds by Emperor of Dreams**

 _"Yeah, maybe this will work. What do you want me to do first?"_

 _"A test, I think. A test of both your competence and your loyalty."_

 _"Go on." Adrena promised herself that she'd put the smug bitch in her place one day. For now, though, she'd play along._

 _"I want you to take Team Go and go to Middleton to spy on young Kim Possible."_

 _"Really?" Adrena had thought Shego came first on Electronique's list of priorities, but she wasn't going to argue._

 _"You are only going to do surveillance. You will not engage her."_

 _"Yeah, yeah, I got it. What am I spying her for?"_

 **Marcella: Bonnie Rockwaller from Past and Present Volume 2 by Levi2000a**

 _Almost indignant, "If it was someone from Ron's past Bonnie, then how did you find out about it since you divorced him almost twenty years ago?", Kim shot back._

 _Matter-of-factly, "He was more concerned about someone from his and your past, Kim." Bonnie replied. "You and Ron did make more than a few enemies in your time.", she retorted with a snark reminiscent of high school. Now looking around, "So where is he? Or are we too late?"_

 _Peering suspiciously at her, "How do you know so much Bonnie?", Kim grilled Bonnie._

 _Not intimidated in the least, "You came over here just itching to get back at him for what he did to you.", Bonnie shot back, "Trying to get a rise out of him by saying he was a bad father.", her eyes hardened. "Purposely pushing his buttons just to get him to fight you.", she let hang in the air._

 _"Or am I wrong?", Bonnie fired off a question she also answered._

 _In Kim's stunned silence, "A piece of advice K, the next time you sit down to have lunch with your best bitch friend, you might want to check to see who's sitting in the booth next to yours.", Bonnie advised forcefully._

 **Tara: Hana Stoppable (aka Cromwell) from Black Pearl by JeffC FTW**

 _When he slid that plain silver wedding band around her finger, she was Hana Cromwell. Under a canopy of baby's breath and lily-of-the-valley, they were Mr. and Mrs. Cromwell. He could never take his eyes off his beautiful bride, not even when he kissed her at the proclamation._

 _White rose petals littered after them as he carried her down the aisle, because he wanted to, and it had been none other than Ron Stoppable to catch the bouquet when she tossed it, and how hilarious it had been when he had competition with her bridesmaids in light green. Crispin laughed with her all the way out to the rented black convertible with Just Married in the bunker for all to see. Their fifty guests waved at them all before departing to their separate vehicles to follow them to celebrate._

 _"How does it feel to be married?" Hana asked as soon as they were outside the sweet, small church where her parents had gotten married, where the car was waiting so he could drive them both to the reception at the museum. It had a spot grand enough for a wedding celebration, and it WAS part of his and Hana's lives to rejoice this happy day._

 _"Feels great," Crispin answered, leaning over to kiss her lips. Today had been without any trouble, and he hoped it would stay that way..._

 **Jessica: And lastly, Yori from Ashes by Dreamwreaver**

 _"And what of Fukushima?" he had asked one night. After that disastrous attempt on the Lotus Blade he'd never seen nor heard of or from the boy again._

 _"In the mountains we have very little connection with the outside world, especially when it comes to traitors," Yori had replied, "All the same we received a letter from him a few years ago. He appears to be doing well, as well as he can. He lives as a hermit in Aokigahara."_

 _"The forest of death?" Monkey Fist couldn't believe it._

 _Yori nodded, and he felt her hair brush against the skin of his torso, "According to his missive he went there to commit seppuku, but he stumbled upon the sight of a body already in the process of decay, and for some reason it brought him peace. He knew he was not the first to dishonor someone and that he likely would not be the last. At the same time, he recognized some of the other bodies were those of people quite young and found himself horrified. He has connected with the forest, and now lives as the guardian, trying to help those who wander into its depths."_

After reading the nominees, it was time to reveal the third winner. The audience held its breath.

"The envelope, please?" Jessica asked, instructing Tara to give her the envelope. Tara did so without hesitation.

Jessica opened it and blurted loud the winner

 **Bonnie Rockwaller from Past and Present Volume 2 by Levi2000a!**

Levi was amazed that he won two awards in a row. If it'd be his ceremony, he'd sweep the entire thing.

The audience cheered for him as he went to the stage to accept the award from the ladies as he began his speech.

"I should probably start off by making a small confession." he said as he looked nervously around the room. "I never really liked Bonnie Rockwaller."

Silverware fell out of some people's hands as they were finishing up their desserts. Some other people were picking up their steak knives checking them for sharpness and throwing balance, especially the folks over at the "WE LOVE BONNIE!" tables. Even Sharper was staring daggers at Levi2000a as he was probably trying to will his the author's head to explode.

"Maybe I should explain before people start gathering up their torches and pitchforks before storming my house. From the first time I saw Bonnie in the original cartoon show, I could give a real life name to her. The name of a cheerleader I knew back when I was in high school. Bonnie could have been the role model for this girl complete with the hole 'food chain' idea. While that real person was Bonnie I was her Ron complete with being labeled a loser."

"Anyway, in Zaratan's original story, the Bonnie that came to visit Ron after their drunken liason to inform him that he was the father Did not impress me as being that same Bonnie I didn't like. This Bonnie was a person that had potential to being a nice person. So when I needed a character to try to bring some reason into the chaos the families were in, Bonnie was my girl, after showing some of her history and giving some reasons for her actions."

After noticing Sharper was looking at his watch, Levi2000a said, "In making Bonnie a person I could like, it seems I made her a person others could like as well. So thank you for this award on behalf of myself and the newer her."

"And as always, I wish to thank Cajunbear73 for beta reading, correcting and all around general help in polishing the story."

After finishing up, Levi kissed the Golden Rufus and headed back to his seat.

"Thanks to him writing the Queen in a much more dramatic light..." Sharper said about the longtime author , "...he adds another Golden Rufus to his trophy room to be polished."

He concentrated on the next category at hand.

"We're setting up a new Fannies tradition in which a villain, former or present, will present the award for 'Best Villain'. Our dear friend, Professor Dementor, will present the award along with another good friend of mine. Please welcome them to the stage!"

The audience applauded as Dementor and Tennente came to the stage. Ten was in a green and black tuxedo, for he was going for the colors of his favorite villainess. Dementor was in his usual villain outfit, only that he added a black bowtie around his neck. He also had the Golden Rufus while Tennente held the envelope.

"Zank you, zank you, everyone!" Dementor said in his Germanic accent. "Velcome to tonight's ceremony vhere I, ze esteemed Professor Henrich von Dementor, vill PRESENT ZE AVARD FOR BEST VILLAIN'." He yelled this in the end as it created a lot of feedback in the microphone, covering everyone's ears.

"And where I get to hold this envelope, Demends!"

"Zis year, ve've seen a lot of good villainy from ze best villains from ze fanfiction, ja, Ten?" Dementor replied.

"We really did, especially a few stories that featured the Green Hotness!" Ten agreed.

"Shego really vas an expert in her own style of villiany UNLIKE A CERTAIN BLUE-SKINNED BUMBLING VEAKLING OF A FOOL WHO CALLS HIMSELF A VILLAIN!" Dementor shouted very loudly.

"Hey, I'm not a weakling fool, Dementor!" a familiar blue-skinned doctor called out in the audience.

"You vill learn to keep ze mouth shut, or I vill FEED YOU TO ZE MUTANT GERMAN DASCHUNDS!" Dementor exclaimed. He then regained his composure but almost forgot his place,"Anyveys, vhere vere ve? Ah, ja! Here are ze nominees for ze 'Best Villian' Award'."

He read the nominees on the teleprompter and stopped.

"Vhat? Vhy is my name not on zere? For ze 13th time?! BY ODEN'S BEARD? Is zis some travesty of justice ZAT I DON'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT?!" Dementor exclaimed. "Someday, a Fraulein Possible vrtier vill recognize MY EVIL GENIUS!"

"Uh, yo! We're on the clock here!" Ten replied, pointing to his watch.

"Fine." Dementor grunted calmly, the enthusiasm of him being mentioned sucked right out of him "Ze four finalists are..."

 _ **Monkey Fist from Black Pearl by JeffC FTW**_

 _Well, see about that! And with that in mind, Kim yelled furiously and flung the boomerang in his direction, grazing his shoulder which he didn't bother to protect - and to her horror, the crevice of a gash left there began to crack audibly as it closed shut as if it had never been there._

 _"Now, what did I tell you, you overconfident, obnoxious woman?"_

 _"Obnoxious?" Kim threw her head back and laughed. "Look who's talking when he swooped in on the happiest day of Hana's life, took her away against her will! I'd be an idiot if I said you'd never learn your lessons. All those times Ron and I kicked your ass, you're the same as ever."_

 _His eyes flashed then, turning yellow at once. Charging up - or ready to strike now? "How times have changed. But with Han in my possession now -" Not as long as Ron and Crispin could get to her! "- I'm ultimately going to be unstoppable! And there is one more link to bind us together so we can rule the world!"_

 _ **Electronique und Adrenna Lynn from Rebounds by from Ze Emperor of Dreams**_

 _"True. You'd have a concussion and be in restraints."_

 _Adrena decided to change the subject. "So how does that get you Team Go?"_

 _"Ah, I was getting to that. Since I was there, I decided to have a look around to see if they had anything else interesting. I did find one delightful gadget they called 'Attitudinator'. Clearly this Jack Hench person needs a better marketing department."_

 _"It does attitude adjustments?"_

 _"More or less. Apparently it was originally marketed as a way for villains to achieve their true potential by eliminating unwanted character traits like compassion and fairness. I obviously saw much more interesting potential in the device, and stole it. With some clever work that I'm very much afraid you'd be unable to appreciate, I created my Reverse Polarizer."_

 _ **Jack Hench from RJ und Martin by Emersonian**_

 _"Still not wearing your required uniform, Melgo?" Jack Hench called out to the girl in a disapproving tone. She looked at him indifferently, the same way a rough, yet small puppy looked at a large, mean bulldog as if the latter's large size and meanness didn't affect it. Despite this, she still walked over to them and crossed her arms professionally while talking to the leader of the company. RJ noticed that she also carried a messenger bag like the one Jack Hench gave her, which could only mean one thing. She was also a member of Y.E.A.R.N._

 _"I already wore it on my first year. Besides, latex doesn't suit me," she said. She had the tone of one of those TV gothic girls who had the habit of throwing sarcastic puns at everything in life. Her blue eye spotted RJ, causing her to arch an eyebrow in surprise. "A new member?" she asked Jack Hench._

 _"Yes. I have a lot of work to deal with, so if you could lead her through her first week without blasting her..."_

 _"Is this still about the bank in Nevada?" The girl rolled her eyes._

 _"I think you know." He patted RJ on the shoulder. "Best of luck at Y.E.A.R.N."-_

 _ **und lastly, Drakken from Kim Potential by Regertz**_

 _Consequences, smonsequences…" Kim Potential shrugged, giving Drakken a seductive smile at the end… "Now, come on Drewsie…You know you want her out and me in."_

 _"…To you, I mean." Drakken finished._

 _"Say what?" Kim Potential stared. "Are you sayin'…I could get hurt if we kill her?"_

 _"I've seen a lot of sci-fi movies where they killed the original and the clones croak…Immediately. But small price to pay for getting Kim Possible, I'd say." Shego grinned._

 _"Shego…Not helping here." Drakken frowned. "I'm just not sure…I've never worked with human clones before."_

 _"Lets break cloney's arms and see if that makes the real Kim go 'Ow!'" Shego suggested._

 _"Again?…Do I have to talk to you about this, Shego?" Drakken glared._

Dementor then opened the envelope containing the winner.

"Und ze avard for 'Best Villain' goes to ZE KAISER..." he exclaimed loudly, but got a few nervous glances from Ten and Sharper.

"Sorry about zat... **ze Emperor of Dreams for Adrenna Lynn und Electronique from Rebounds.** "

EOD got out of his seat and walked onto the stage. He shook Ten's hand and accepted the award from Dementor.

He got out his card for his acceptance speech.

"First off, my thanks to the organizers for keeping this tradition going. The villains rarely get to shine in my stories, but I'm glad some people found the duo of Electronique and Adrena Lynn worthy of being named the Best Villain(s). They didn't maybe live up to their full potential as foes, but I did enjoy writing their interactions. Thank you."

And with that, EOD got off the stage, happily caressing his Golden Rufus.

Sharper, returning to the stage, was ready to present the next awards presenter.

"Kudos to Emperor for winning "Best Villain. Our next awards presenters are quite familiar to all you ladies out there in the audience, especially those that grew up in the 90s. Give it up for Nicky Nick and Dexter of the Oh Boyz!"

Nicky Nick and Dexter appeared on the stage, waving their hands in front of a cheering crowd, and fangirl screams elicited from Kim and some of the other women in the audience. Nicky had the envelope and Dexter had the statuette.

"What a crowd here tonight!" Nicky exclaimed.

Dexter replied, "Reminded me of Denver '03!"

"I remember that, Dexter! You were covered in mustard that night!"

"Smelled like hot dogs down there on stage."

Getting back to the audience, Dexter said through the microphone.

"Welcome everyone and we're here to present the Fannie award for **Best Songfic,** where song meets story. Unfortunately, we haven't gotten many nominees, but, regardless, they are here to keep this category alive."

Nicky added, "And the nominees are:

 _ **KP's Winning Performance - kmtidiccion**_

 _From the audience, both the Possibles and Stoppables were watching with smiles on their faces. They been joking since they were kids that they are meant to be. But to watch the teen girl on stage, singing her love to the one she holds dear the most made the grown-ups feel something inside. Their children are growing up. The times where they were wee little boys and girls is now over, and the current performance is a testament to that fact. The matriarch of the Stoppable family rubbed her moist eyes as her husband consoled her with a caress. Mrs. Dr. Possible, on the other hand, grabbed the hand of the rocket scientist she loved, and saw him tearing up._

 _"M-My Kimmie-cub... She's grown up... Anne, I don't know why, but I trust Ronald will do the right for our daughter." Anne beamed from his words. She half-expected for him to blow up and act childishly, but the sudden mature answer made her smile grow wider. It seems like it isn't Ron who is touched by Kim's performance. Watching their prized daughter singing, the neurosurgeon squeezed his hand and hoped for the best for the two teens._

 _ **and Unexpected by Whitem**_

 _"Just remember Stoppable…" Her voice was now starting to return to its usual temper. "From now on, when you hear me calling you a Loser, I actually mean the opposite."_

 _Ron thought to himself for a couple seconds. "Wait… That would mean I'm a… Winner? What did I… win?"_

 _Again Bonnie looked up at him with her PDP, and whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "My heart."_

Dexter tore open the envelope and announced the winner.

"The award for Best Songfic goes to... **Unexpected by Whitem!"**

As Whitem walked up to the stage applause rang out through the crowd. He waved to the audience with a genuine smile and stepped up to the microphone.

"Hey there everyone. Well, this was…" A sly grin crossed his lips. "Unexpected." A few groans and hisses echoed through the crowd. "Heh… I still got it."

"Anyways… Thanks so much to everyone who voted for this little story. I kind of 'resurrected' this one-shot from a contest a few years go and reposted with a few improvements here and there. I only hope this didn't break any of our rules for the awards this year." He then looked over at the MC with questioning eyes, who shrugged their shoulders a bit and then nodded, indicating none were broken.

"So, Thanks again to everyone who voted for this as Best Song Fic, I really do appreciate it!"

With that, Whitem accepted the Golden Rufus statuette from Dexter and returned to his seat.

Sarah and Sharper then appeared back on while the former Oh Boyz members left.

"Congrats to our next three winners." Sarah exclaimed.

"Sarah, of all the winners so far, which one did you think was the most unexpected?"

"So far, Sharper, it had to be Levi winning Best Minor Character."

Sharper grinned, "What else can I say about the Queen! She can still be present...even though she is still serving a 21-month sentence for tax evasion!"

Some of the audience laughed at this, including Kim.

"We are coming up on another commercial break, but don't go anywhere, y'all!" Sharper insisted. "Next up is Best AU and Best Crossover!"

With that, Van Halen's "Dreams" played as the duo left the stage.


	14. Best AU and Best Crossover

Chapter 14 - Best AU and Crossover

Once Van Halen's song ended, the lights went back up and the two hosts returned to the stage.

"And we are back!" Sarah said in beginning the next segment of the ceremony while eating her gummi bears.

"That song made me want to join the Blue Angels!" Sharper quipped as the audience gave a light laugh. "Anyways, our next award is going to be for Best Alt. Universe Story, so to present the award is the Best AU winner from the 9th Fannies Award for _Number 23._ Give it up for temporaryinsanity91 aka Daisy alongside with longtime author Sentinel103.

The audience gave a round of applause as Daisy and Sentinel, with the envelope and Golden Rufus statuette in his hands, came on.

Sentinel began to speak, "Alternate Universes are where we can come up with our own ideas such as Kim and Ron transporting back through time..."

"I thought they actually did..." Daisy countered.

"That was a dream sequence!" Sentinel replied before continuing on, "...or Drakken and Shego taking a long vacation across the country."

Daisy added "The ideas of an alternate universe are endless and we have five nominees vying for the award of **Best Alt Universe Story**. They are..."

The lights dimmed.

 _ **When the World Starts Caving In by KDaniel**_

 _"Can you believe how close we are to this next chapter in our lives future Mrs. Stoppable?" Ron asks playfully as they snuggle up with their backs against a log they placed around the fire circle._

 _"It's no big Ron I mean we have saved the world countless times this will be nothing, but I do like the ring to that name," Kim replies lifting her head to get another kiss from her fiancé._

 _"I mean I know we have done some amazing things together but…" Ron pauses to collect his thoughts then continues, "now everything is going to change, and I'm going to have the most amazing women beside me but what if I cant be measured up the same and be as good as you need me to be…"_

 _"Ron you will always be good enough for me… I mean you do have some… quirks but its those quirks that make you my Ron and not someone else" Kim responds sitting up and looking him deep into his eyes to confirm she means what she says. They just stare into each other's eyes for a while looking into their souls feeling the love they each share._

 _About this time elsewhere on the mountain someone lurks in the shadows watching the young couple as they carry on with their activities and makes a noise of disgust at the sight of the lovey-dovey nonsense. The mysterious figure then recedes back further into the foliage to regroup and initiate their attack._

 _ **Last Bit of Humanity: Darkness Arises by Raischenzo**_

 _"What's Tara doing here?" She questioned her wife._

 _"I asked her to come to change with you. I know you're going through a tough time I thought it'd be best for you to be around friends" Kim replied looking at her._

 _Shego looked at her before looking back to Tara who was smiling at her. Slowly she looked back to Kim and kissed her softly. "Thank you" she said softly before she climbed out of the car._

 _Kim climbed out with her and together they moved to the front of the car. She looked on as both Tara and Shego stripped down to nothing. They gave her their clothes and slowly walked into the woods. Kim smiled a bit before moving back to the car. She opened the door but stopped. She heard a soft growling, coming from the backseat of the car._

 _Her children were struggling to get free from their car seats. As she looked at them she saw it, their eyes had slit pupils and were different colors. She knew right then what was going on, they were transforming. They were turning into wolves. Anne, Ashley, and Jimmy, they were changing like Shego. "Samantha" she screamed loudly as she moved to the backseat of the car._

 _ **The Choices We Make by Jiggermole**_

 _Hey, Kim. You're not looking so well right now are you?" Ron gave a half hearted laugh interrupted by by an almost contained sob. He got his voice under control. "Sorry. I'm so sorry." He reached out and tenderly settled his hand under hers. "I know there's not a damn thing I could have done. I wish I was with you though." He inhaled shakily and looked up to the ceiling smiling. "So stupid." He squeezed her hand gently. He stood and gently kissed her forehead and let it linger before sitting back down._

 _Kim gazed out from... somewhere. She knew she wasn't supposed to be aware. "Its definitely not stupid you lovable goof."_

 _"Such caring. You mortals amaze me with your feeble emotions." A dark female shape emerged from the darkness before Kim._

 _"What are you?" Kim asked._

 _The female swiped a hand behind her and it turned into an image of Kim in her hospital bed. She saw Ron leaned over her holding her hand. "This is where it gets good. The attempted passing of a soul is very interesting to watch. Just the reaction of the mortals around the action is entertaining. Their feeble attempts to make the soul cling to the body."_

 _"What are you talking about?" Kim felt a wave of fire ripple through her body. The doctors had given her plenty of drugs to mask the physical pain, but this was deeper. This was a fire in her soul. "What the hell?"_

 _"The body giving up. I've been told it is a most exquisite pain." The woman turned from the image. She knelt down next to Kim. "Most call me the Mistress of Death." She held out her hand._

 _"What is happening to me?" Kim clutched her chest in pain as another wave passed over her._

 _ **Memories From an Old Friend by Sol93**_

 _Ron turned the page over again and it was a photo of them again sitting on a swingsets. Both of them were smiling, and Kim was holding a stuffed animal._

 _"That photo was taken on that day we moved away, so that's the last photo of you two." Judith told him._

 _"So you didn't take more pictures of us in three years?" Ron asked._

 _"No i'm afraid so, but Kim's parents did. So I assume they still have photos of you two." Judith said and sighed._

 _"What's with that stuffed animal she's holding?" Ron asked and pointed at the stuffed animal Kim was holding on the photo._

 _"I think it's called Pandaroo? You gave it to her because you wanted something to remember you on." Judith told him._

 _"I wonder if she still have it?" Ron wondered._

 _"I hope so, because it was very expensive." Judith said._

 _"What did I get from her?" Ron asked._

 _"She gave you a friendship bracelet with her name on, but unfortunately you lost it." Judith said_

 _"That's too bad." Ron sighed._

 _ **and lastly, Prodigal Daughter: Debt by Onyxprincess**_

 _Shego stand on at the top of the stairs to wait for her family's arrival, Aphrodite and Zeus comes out to wait with her "will your mother be coming as well, Sanai?"_

 _"No, Liaoshi, I'll explain inside when everyone else have arrived"_

 _Ahprodite sniff the air "Dragon scent, they're here"_

 _Shego look up at the sky, not yet seeing anything the suggest her teacher is speaking the truth, however she doesn't question. After twenty more minutes of waiting they begin to hear the beating of several wings, not the ordinary flutter these are loud flaps, soon the smell of iron and earth invade her nostrils and her nose picks up one scent in particular "this should be good" she whispers_

 _"What was that Sanai?"_

 _"Nothing Aphrodite, is everyone else awake?"_

 _"They should be soon, considering who all are coming for this visit"_

 _Shego just smirk and watch the skies, her wait isn't long as four figures drift down from the sky carrying people either in their arms, on their backs or both "took you guys long enough, you slowing everyone down Tao Le?"_

"And the winner of **Best AU** goes to..."

A dramatic drumroll emitted from the orchestra pit before the cymbals crashed for the annoucement.

"... **The Choices We Make by Jiggermole!"**

Jiggermole ran excitedly to the stage, winning his first Fannies Award ever. He accepted the award from Sentinel and made a brief acceptance speech.

"Thank you, first and foremost. It's surreal and humbling to win anything for an almost orphan of a story. I hope I can live up to it as I continue to work on it. And again thank you all for the award."

With that, Jiggermole returned to his seat, Golden Rufus in hand.

Legionnaire then reappeared on stage and said, "That was an exciting...and brief...speech. Next up in the ceremony is for Best Crossover. So, give a hand for Sharper, who ironically won the award during the 9th Fannies for Redheaded Cheerleader whom, as of this writing, is in hiatus and will hopefully finish it by Armageddon and the winner of Best Crossover from the 11th Fannies for _Hybrid,_ Eddy13!

Sharper, with both envelope and Golden Rufus in hand, and Eddy made their way onto the stage alongside with audience applause.

"Crossovers have been a part of KP fandom ever since 2002. From my own Redhead Cheerleader Universe, shameless plug there, to Mahler Avatar's Calvin and Hobbes crossover, KP has been filled with interesting crossovers. Though there was one episode in canon with Lilo and Stitch."

Eddy then added, "Tonight features six nominees with a wide variety of other franchises that KP has teamed up with. They are..."

 _ **Phineas and Quite Possibly Ferb by Ohfortheloveofpete (crossover with Phineas and Ferb, obviously)**_

 _Senor Senior Senior and Señor Senior Junior were waiting for Kim Possible to show up. It would only be a matter of time before she tried to stop them from succeeding in their evil plans._

 _"Why are we waiting for her and her friends again?" asked Junior. Personally he wished that his father would hurry up already and begin his evil scheme so that they could get it over with._

 _"We should give her an opportunity to stop us..." explained Senior. She was their adversary after all._

 _At that very moment, Kim Possible started knocking on her door._

 _"There she is! Junior, why don't you go and open the door?" inquired the elderly aristocrat. That cheerleader was a guest._

 _Junior nodded, though personally he thought that he should set up security measures to keep Kim Possible out instead of inviting her in._

 _Immediately, he opened the door for Kim Possible._

 _"Hey, Kim Possible. Are you here to thwart my father's evil scheme?" asked Junior. This wasn't exactly the first time that Kim Possible had shown up at his father's mansion to do that._

 _"Yes. Yes, I am." answered Kim Possible bluntly._

 _"Funny, that was what I was going to say..." stated Phineas._

 _ **A Blonde Sidekick Among Monsters by kmtdiccion (crossover with Rosario + Vampire)**_

 _With a shaky laugh, he meekly agreed "Y-Yeah, you'll help me, right?"_

 _With a beaming smile, much to the bluenette's ire, she nodded with vigor before munching back to her food. "Take that, you lowly succubus! I win."_

 _"This isn't over, you bloodsucker." Determined to not lose to her, Kurumu stared straight to his eyes and gave her best pout "Oh, Ron, I don't feel very well again. I guess I'm still dizzy from what happened earlier." Leaning on his torso, the blue-haired girl draped her arms over his shoulder, groaning, which made the naive boy concerned. The freckled teen put a hand on her forehead and asked._

 _"Hey, are you really alright? Should I take you to the infirmary?"_

 _"Y-Yes." Moka swore she could see the sinister smile forming on Kurumu's lips. Moka grabbed his should, earning his attention, and warned "Ron, she's trying to fool you! She's not really feeling sick. Don't get near her!"_

 _Kurumu pretended to look hurt and retaliated "How awful. How can you say such things? I'm already weakened and yet here you are, accusing me of something ridiculous." She went back to Ron and continued "Ron, I think I;m feeling worse right now, why don't you help me walk towards the infirmary?" Pressing her generous bosom on his arm, Ron's mind went to a fritz._

 _ **Power Rangers Zodiac Force by Eddy13 (crossover with Power Rangers)**_

 _"Terrific" Monique moaned as she looked up at the army of war-machines "How are we supposed to fight those things?"_

 _Before Kim could reply that she had no clue, she heard a familiar voice._

 _"Summon our avatars"._

 _"Huh?" Kim asked in surprise as she pulled her dragon idol out of her vest, the others following suit with their idols._

 _"You have the capability of summoning manifestations of our powers" the Dragon idol said "Summon them when you are in need of their help"._

 _"Got it" Kim said as she put the idol away. Realizing she instinctively knew the summon command, Kim cried out "Appear, Dragon Zodiac Zord!"_

 _"Appear, Ox Zodiac Zord!" Josh yelled._

 _"Appear, Horse Zodiac Zord!" Felix called._

 _"Appear, Snake Zodiac Zord!" Monique hollered._

 _"Appear, Rabbit Zodiac Zord!" Tara cried._

 _Instantly, there was a rumbling of earth and a great groaning as the Zords awoken from their ancient slumber._

 _ **Unstoppable Flash - Darth Manwe (Crossover with the Flash)**_

 _"And neither of us have much money to our name. You rock all the same Wade. Still though, how did you get even this?"_

 _"I do some cyber security consultant jobs remember? I'm not totally penniless Ron. And this is relatively cheap. Reinforced leather woven by polimer threads. Nothing groundbreaking." Wade scanned the suit and took some clean readings without Ron in it. "Although, in future, I'd like to further the design and material, so don't get too attached to it."_

 _Ron took off his clothes and put on the suit. It was not totally form-fitting. Thank God he thought. It was only slightly loose and when he completely pulled the zip, it felt like a nice fit. No moving parts, for instance. The boots provided by Wade also seemed special with outside fitted with same material, and the soles having a sturdy looking black material. He pulled on the attached hoodmask after the boots._

 _"How will this stay on in superspeed?" Wade pointed two straps on each side which secured the hood mask onto his suits neckline._

 _"Booting up my system now... Vitals look good. Suit reading is just fine. On board communicator...set."_

 _Ron heard a slight static from his right ear, and when he brought his hand near there, he realized there was a two-way earpiece built-in to the hood mask. "We can speak anytime?"_

 _"Well, only when you are normal speed of course. And within Kimmunicator transmission ranges. This works the same way." He came and touched a hidden button on Ron's neck. "Voice changer activated."_

 _Ron nodded and took up position. "Ready for run test?" Wade gave him a thumbs-up._

 _ **To Find Your Way Home by Daccu65 (crossover with RWBY)**_

 _She spun around, pulling Crescent Rose from her back, to see Ron standing nearby._

 _"It's not a good idea to sneak up on a huntress," she told him, managing to both whisper and growl at the same time._

 _"A bad habit," Ron admitted, holding his hands up in a pacifying gesture. "I spent some time at a ninja school and I like to keep in practice. Still, does he know you're watching him?"_

 _"No," she shook her head._

 _"So you don't know what to do about this?" Ron asked._

 _"I'd rather not talk about it," Ruby informed him._

 _"There's more to this than just training," Ron observed, to Ruby's irritation. "I can hear whoever is talking on the recording. She's doing more than just instructing him, isn't she?"_

 _"I said I don't want to talk," Ruby reminded him, putting a little more grit in her voice._

 _"It sounds like she wants to make a confession, and it's eating him up," Ron concluded. "I take it she's not with him anymore."_

 _"She's not around anymore," she hissed. "We told you about a battle in Vale and Beacon. She died during that battle." Ruby couldn't keep the quaver out of her voice when she continued, "right in front of me, I was too late getting there."_

 _Ron extended a hand, as if to put in on her shoulder in a comforting manner, but pulled it back. Instead, he asked, "I take it that she and Jaune were more than friends."_

 _ **and Kidnapped by JustSaiyan123 (crossover with Dragonball Z)**_

 _A feeling of desperation began to blossom within Kim, and once it formed she automatically recognized where she last felt it. Back at Global Justice, where it seemed there was no way out of their situation, she found one, but not to her liking. She was only lucky Trunks and Android 16 were present that day, but that didn't change the fact that Cell pushed back the inevitable._

 _"There.. might be one solution," Kim offered reluctantly, everyone turning her way._

 _"What kind of answer is there that can save Trunks, KP?" Ron asked, then watching the color on his girlfriend's face go pale; which could only mean one thing. "Kim.. no, we can't, not again. Nope. No way! No friggin' way!"_

 _"What's he going on about?" Dr. Director asked the heroine curiously. "Why is he so opposed to this solution of yours? If it'll save someone's life, then what's the issue?"_

 _Kim crossed her arms and averted her eyes. "We were able to escape L last time because of Cell. So, I was thinking.."_

 _"There's gotta be another way, there's-there's just gotta be!" Ron exclaimed. "We barely made it out last time, KP. He's not gonna let us go just like that!"_

"So many good stories, it's tough picking a decision." Eddy said, "But we came up with a winner. The envelope, please, Sharper?"

Sharper gave Eddy the envelope and Eddy opened it.

"And the Golden Rufus for **Best Crossover** goes to... **Unstoppable Flash by Darth Manwe!"**

A 6'5 man with dark hair, fair skin, an 80s style mullet, and well built under his tuxedo, Manwe made his way up to the stage and accepted the Golden Rufus from Sharper.

Coming to the mic, he pulled out a 5x7 card containing his acceptance speech.

"Okay, let's be honest, no one voted for me because of my tendency to be pleasant and happy-go-lucky. My apologies to our heroes for constantly putting them in bad situations and hammering them down with the worst of it." Manwe shrugged his shoulders and added, " What can I say guys, I'm a sadistic sociopath at worst, and a hobbyist who barely finds time to write, and when I do, my dark side just goes to the top. So, hope you, uh, 'enjoy'' what I keep doing to you all, heh."

Turning to audience, Manwe flipped to the back of the notecard and continued his speech, "Thanks are in order for all the readers, reviewers and fans. I know my stuff is almost non-existent lately, so it's an honor to be even showcased here. Special thanks to Sentinel103 for valuable input, and a very extra special thanks to CajunBear73, who helped this fanfic find its definitive voice by proofreading very critical formative chapters."

"Everyone else, thanks for accommodating an angry nerd on his effort to basically piss on the fandom that is KP." Although, Disney will probably top me by a mile with that live action, " snicker, with air quotes, "movie, hah. Peace out."

Sharper grabbed his necktie, and was starting to sweat and his eyes bulging out...aka Rodney Dangerfield. He knew the controversy going on within social media about the movie and wished that it would be quieted down for the duration of the ceremony.

The audience gave a mild bit of clapping as Manwe made his way back to his seat.

"And I think that is the perfect time for us to go on another commercial break." Sharper replied, patting down the sweat with a hankerchief, "When we come back, we will present the awards for the longest segment of the entire segment...the Shipping Segment!"

With that, he left the stage, if only for a few minutes as Journey's "Don't Stop Believing" played on the speakers.


	15. Shipping Segment I -Best Alt Pair & Kigo

Chapter 15 - The Shipping Segment I (Best Alt Pair and Best Kigo)

After Journey's song, Sharper and a giddy Sarah came back to the stage.

"And welcome back, everyone. We're now in the second-most anticipated part of the Fannies, aside from Kim and Ron presenting the Best Author award. It's the presenting of awards for shipping couples."

Sarah was squealing for joy.

"Sarah, the Best Kim/Ron is at the end of the segment so hold your excitement." Sharper said, tampering down Sarah's emotions.

"First up, though, is the award for **Best Alt Pairing** so welcome Neo the Saiyan Angel, and last years' Alt Pair winner, Neotyson to the stage.

Both Neo and Tyson came to the stage. Neo was in a beautiful purple mid-length dress and high heels while Tyson was in a tuxedo.

"It feels so odd coming back to the stage." Tyson said, "Felt like yesterday since I won the Fannie for Best Alt Pair."

"Very odd, doesn't it, Ty?" Neo replied. "Alternate Pairings have as much involvement in KP fanfiction as does the Big 3 pairings, especially with Ron/Shego, Ron/Tara and Ron/Bonnie."

Tyson continued, "We have six choices to go through for tonight's award. The nominees for Best Alt Pair are..."

 _ **KP: The Rise of Ron by Ed Stargazer (Ron/Tara pairing)**_

 _Tara stared for a moment. Ron's red jersey normally hid his physique but his long hours of mascot practice along with hero work had left him in better shape than most realized. He was not overly muscular but did have a decent shape for his age. His waist was trim with just a hint of roundness in the front but did not hang over his belt. His chest was not impressive either but more than a hint of lean muscle could be seen._

 _"Um, Tara?" Ron said to get her attention._

 _"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare, Ron," Tara apologized. "It looks good on you."_

 _'Ron is hot,' she thought as she fought back some of her more outrageous fantasies and the urge to squeal._

 _"You want to head off to school with me Ron?" Tara said with a bright smile._

 _Ron noticed Tara's eagerness to walk with him so he figured it couldn't hurt anything. Kim was just next door they could talk later._

 _"Sure Tara," Ron said smiling back._

 _ **Explosive by SirSebastian (Kim/Bonnie pairing)**_

 _Bonnie, I-"_

 _"Stop. I know you're sorry. I forgive you."_

 _Even though the words lifted a huge weight off her shoulders, Kim knew she had a lot to make up for, and she was not going to weasel out of it. "Still, I want you to know how much you mean to me. I know I broke your trust, and I'll do whatever it takes to get it back. I don't expect it to happen overnight."_

 _"True. Everything you said is true, but," Bonnie said, her tone growing more anxious with every word._

 _Your arms are my castle_

 _Your heart is my sky_

 _They wipe away tears that I cry_

 _"Can we just skip all that?" Bonnie said as she cupped Kim's cheek. "Can you just be kissing me now?"_

 _The good and the bad times_

 _We've been through them all_

 _Kim was all too happy to oblige. The two joined in a kiss that was tender yet replete with pent-up passion. In the back of Kim's mind she recognized that they'd have to address the issues she had mentioned eventually. And even if they did the relationship was never going to be all sunshine and rainbows; there was always going to be some sparks. Kim accepted that. With all her experience with supervillains, she could handle a relationship that was just a little bit… explosive._

 _ **Rebounds by Emperor of Dreams (Adrenna Lynn/Electronique pairing)**_

 _"Do the clothes fit all right?"_

 _"Yes, thanks." Adrena would have asked how Electronique got her measurements, but she wasn't sure she wanted to know. At least she was rid of her prison overalls. She was also relieved, and obscurely disappointed, that Electronique hadn't insisted on dressing her in something inappropriately sexy._

 _"So what is it you want from me, exactly?"_

 _"We don't discuss business at the breakfast table. Have patience, darling. We'll get to that soon enough."_

 _Adrena abandoned her questioning and continued to eat in silence. She didn't feel like making small talk. She also continued to ignore Team Go's inane banter. Electronique appeared to be ignoring them, too, eyes locked on her. She still suspected the older woman was into her. She decided she could work with that._

 _Electronique put down her cup and stood up to signal the end of the meal. Copies of Wego hurried to clear the table._

 _"Come along now, darling. It's time to discuss the particulars of our partnership."_

 _ **A Badger and a Sloth by Kmtdiccion (Ron/Amelia pairing)**_

 _Said girl blushed when the light in Ron's mind blinked and realized the implications of what Amelia said "Yeah, T. I never knew you watch the Fearless Ferret. You were even following our discussion! That's so badical. I never knew a cheerleader would watch it."_

 _"I-I don't watch it like you do. I just dabbled on it." Tara tried to explain herself, but words wouldn't form on her mouth. With her uncontrollable blush, the two teens laughed and started teasing the poor girl. Although she's a tad bit embarrassed, a brief glimpse of their talk made her realize something. What Ron and Amelia have is not fake. There were no ulterior moves or manipulation on Amelia's part, and she's very glad that was the case. She even learned something new about her with her hidden love for hero TV shows and movies. The air of casualness made it easy for them to talk, which surprised the girl._

 _Walking with the two teens who are now talking about the a crossover of Ferret and Bricks of Fury, Tara just smiled and quietly observed the two. She knew that Ron is still in great hands, and was quite happy that he found someone else other than Kim Possible to talk to. But that's not the only thing she saw. With a particular gleam in her eyes, Tara saw the way her eyes twinkle in delight whenever they are throwing back with teases, or how her cheeks are eternally in a light blush._

 _"It looks like... Ron has smitten another one. Let's see how this one goes."_

 _ **Breakaway by DismalOrc29177 (Ron/Bonnie pairing)**_

 _Ron takes it and looks at it. "What's this?" He asks her. He looks to see words that were separated by colons and it was in Bonnie's handwriting._

 _"It's a code sheet, so that way if we see each other at school, I'll be saying one thing but I'll really be saying something else." Bonnie looked at Ron examining the paper._

 _Loser: Hi_

 _Out of the way loser: Hey, how are you? Give me a call later._

 _Get a life: See you at my house._

 _Out of the way Stoppable: Watch out for the jocks._

 _"Check out the back." Bonnie said, it also had something else and it wasn't words. It was a phone number._

 _"That way, you can call me and we can keep in touch." At least Ron can say he got a girl's number. "Do you wanna head back, it's getting late." She asked Ron._

 _"Let's just enjoy this a little longer." She snuggled up to his shoulder. As they looked forward, the sight of the sun setting took place. When night falls, they would agree to part ways._

 _Ron and Bonnie felt a bit hollow as they left one another, now that they have stepped into a society that automatically labeled them, it wasn't going to be easy, for any of them._

 _ **and We Danced by Nathaniel E. Kenway (Ron/Tara pairing)**_

 _Then, one starry night, during dinner cooked by Ron himself, "Tara, there's something I wanted to ask you" Ron asked nervously "Yes, Ron" "I know we have been friends these past 7 months and I couldn`t have ask for a better friend, you help me move on from Kim and you were always there for me, so I wanted to ask if you would be more than just friends Tara" Tara felt her heart fluttered with the hope that Ron was going to ask what she has been hoping to hear since high school" Ron, are you asking what I think you are going to ask" She said, hopefully "Tara King, I'm asking if you would be my girlfriend?" Tara`s mind went blank, only hearing the two words she waited to hear forever over and over again "my girlfriend" Ron, thinking she rejected him, started to panic and about ready to apologized for saying that and how he ruined their friendship and they'll never speak again, but before he can get a word out, he was silenced by Tara`s lips on his lips in a passionate kiss that robbed him of all thoughts. When Tara pulled her lips from Ron`s and noticed the dazed look in his eyes, she giggled and answered lovingly" Yes, Ron I would love to be your girlfriend" Ron, at first too shocked to answer due to the intensity of the kiss, realized she said yes to his question so he happily grabbed her by the waist and spun her around, both laughing in joy and saying "Booyah" before kissing again._

"Wow, I'm like the ladies' man this year, Kim!" Ron exclaimed in the audience.

This earned a glare from Kim, "Ron, you'd better correct yourself or you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."

"But nothing could top my red-haired lady!" Ron replied quickly if he wanted to avoid any hurt.

"Nice comeback, Ron." Kim smirked.

"And the winner for **Best Alt Pair** is..."

Tyson opened the envelope and proclaimed

"... **Explosive (Kim/Bonnie pairing) by SirSebastian!"**

Sebastian, whom came all the way from Finland, came up on stage and accepted the Golden Rufus. He got out a white sheet of paper and came to the mic.

"Oh, wow. I'm both honored and humbled. This is a story I've been working on for ten years - a long time for anything, especially keeping up with an unfinished story. I just want to thank all the fans, old and new, for hanging in there and putting up with the glacial updates. There were times even I thought I'd never finish the story. And now it's actually done and got an award - I'm speechless. Yet I'm giving one.

Anyway, I had fun telling the tale of these volatile vixens. A tale that changed and evolved over the years and because of the help from some awesome betas it was for the better. From the very beginning I was lucky enough to receive the help from the dearly departed _cpneb_. He was truly an inspiration. During the later years my spark was reignited again by _neothesaiyanangel_ , and guided away from flammables by _kgs-wy_. From the bottom of my heart I thank you.

With that I bid you a grande-sized Boo-yah."

Sebastian then went back to the audience with his Golden Rufus.

Sharper then came back to the podium and said, "Next up, we have Best Kigo of 2017. Give a hand for LoveRobin, head of the SlashHaven, and noted Kigo writers GerbilHunter and KGS-WY.

Robin, Gerbil, and KGS all came to the stage. KGS had the Golden Rufus in his hand and Robin held the envelope.

"Kigo began as a simple exploration of what would happen if Kim and Shego got involved in a same-sex relationship." Gerbil said, "Sixteen years and three thousand stories later, the Kigo base of the fandom has still gone on strong with a core group of writers. And one of these writers will join us tonight."

Robin replied, "The nominees for **Best Kigo** are..."

 _ **Limited Palette by SapphicVixen**_

 _The copter was forced to fly past. The hovercraft flew low and fast through narrow alleyways until they ran out of alleyways and were forced to rise above the low buildings._

 _Behind them, the helicopter hovered over the skyline, still looking for them._

 _"They're gonna see us," Kim said._

 _"Doesn't matter," Shego said._

 _Sure enough, the helicopter turned to follow but soon disappeared behind a mountain. As soon as they were out of sight, Shego pressed a button, and the rocky face of a nearby cliff rose, revealing a steel-lined hanger. They flew through, and with another button press, the wall closed behind them. A moment after the wall shut, they heard the helicopter fly close, then fade into the distance._

 _Kim collapsed into the hovercraft's pod, her hand on her heart. She couldn't see Shego as, once the bay door closed, they were plunged into darkness._

 _Shego, however, lit up one of her hands and held it aloft._

 _"Kimmie," Shego said with a grin, "welcome to villainy."_

 _ **KP: Settling Down by Mereel Skirata**_

 _'Oh are you?' Shego grinned with the same slowness that she snuggled closer to Kim, leaning in a little to lay a soft kiss on her cheek._

 _'Very much.' Kim laughed softly. 'I'm impressed you were able to whip all this up.'_

 _'Drink some of that coffee Kimmie.' Shego smirked. 'I think you are still half asleep. I'm a woman of many talents it's true, but early morning baking isn't one of them. Or any kind of baking really. No, this was more of a spur of the moment thing. All thanks to a really helpful local bakery and the wonders of the internet.'_

 _'Well..it still smells amazing.' Kim said through a yawn. 'Sorry. I think I will have a sip of coffee. Why don't you open that up and we can see what we've got.'_

 _'All your favourites.' Shego promised, the rustle of the paper being pulled back releasing the sweet smell that so far had only be trickling into the room. 'Croissants, donuts, fresh baked fruit bread.'_

 _'Some for you as well I hope.' Kim whispered, her arms slipping around Shego's waist softly. Softly as her breath that tickled over her ear and along her neck, her skin goose-bumping under that touch. Almost mirroring the way her nipples hardened under her gown and thin shirt, a reaction rising almost unbidden and bringing with it a wave of thoughts Shego felt were better left private right now. At least until she could find a way to somehow broach it with Kim._

 _ **Rooftop Confessions by ahoke**_

 _"Have you ever been in love with someone Shego?"_

 _She heard the woman take a deep breath and shift. "Yeah, I have."_

 _Kim leaned back on the blanket and handed the flask back, "Why aren't you with her?"_

 _She almost flinched at the look that Shego gave her. A dark flash followed by barely held back tears. She was in pain about her lost love. Kim's heart broke for her._

 _"Tell me about her."_

 _Shego looked back to the stars, "She blew me away the first time I laid eyes on her. Tough, fearless and drop dead gorgeous. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I found ways to see her again, just to hear her voice, see that sparkle in her beautiful eyes."_

 _She looked back at Kim and her eyes darkened more, "I never told her how I felt. She's into guys."_

 _Kim's head was spinning. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the implications of what Shego was saying. "Do you still hang out with her?"_

 _"Yeah. We run into each other from time to time."_

 _Kim surprised herself when she reached out to touch Shego's hand. "You should tell her how you feel."_

 _ **Rebounds by Emperor of Dreams**_

 _Kim Possible posed in the doorway of the guest room, dressed in a lacy negligee she had not previously found an occasion to use. She leaned against the door frame with one arm, the other hand resting suggestively on her mostly bare thigh._

 _"Kim." Shego's voice choked as she looked at Kim with wide eyes, sitting on the edge of the bed dressed in her nightgown._

 _"You like?"_

 _Shego swallowed. "What are you doing here, Kim?" Her voice was hoarse._

 _"I think you know."_

 _Kim moved into the room, pulling the door closed behind her. She stalked towards Shego like a predator, hips swinging enticingly. Appropriately Shego sat frozen like prey, green eyes fixed on hers. Kim's piercing gaze shifted from the big eyes to Shego's parted lips._

 _"Kim, we can't."_

 _It was a weak protest, and they both knew it. Kim pushed Shego down on the bed and straddled her hips, looking down on the unprotesting woman. She leaned down to capture her lips with her own. For a while Shego just lay there, accepting the advance, but after a while she started kissing her back and wrapped her arms around Kim._

 _ **and Too Close for Comfort by JamesSunderlandsPillow**_

 _Kim takes a deep breath, and decides to just say how she feels without overthinking it._

 _"Shego… I've never pitied you. I don't need to. You're a hell of a person…" she tells her, resting a comforting hand over hers. Shego meets it with some apprehension, but she doesn't reject her gesture._

 _"You don't have to go through this alone…"_

…

 _Shego looks up to meet Kim's eyes, and for the second time today, Kim makes a point to look deeply into hers. Two pairs of glossy green eyes just gaze into each other, and two hearts begin pounding in their chests._

 _And it feels… Good…._

 _..._

 _As far as days on the job go, this one has been pretty shitty. It was supposed to just be the usual Team Possible stops Drakken's stupid scheme, who knew Kim and Shego would end up becoming attached at the hip?… They are literally too close for comfort._

 _But, in this moment, just looking through to the other person in the peace and quiet, feeling the warmth of each other's hands…_

 _It's kind of nice to be so close._

Robin then opened up the envelope and said the winner out loud.

"The Golden Rufus for **Best Kigo** goes to **Rebounds by Emperor of Dreams!"**

EOD, shocked at the fact that he won the biggest award for the Kigo fanbase, came back onto the stage and accepted the award. He dug through his pockets for the Best Kigo acceptance speech and it was there, crumpled up.

EOD uncrumpled it and read it aloud.

"As some of you may know, I'm mostly here for Kigo, and for that reason this category has always been the one closest to my heart. I am humbled and delighted to receive this award so many of my favorite KP authors have won before me. I want to thank all the people who have read my stories, as well as all the readers and writers who keep Kigo alive. This is an honor. Thank you."

EOD left the stage with his second Golden Rufus of the evening.


	16. Shipping Segment II - Best DS and KR

Chapter 16 - Shipping Segment II (Best D/S & K/R)

"Now, let's get to the other half of the shipping segment...the one that Sarah has been squealing about for the last 10 minutes!" Sharper said, hearing Sarah's squeeing brom backstage before explaining one of the newest awards of the ceremony.

"The head of the Drakken/Shego side of the fandom, Dinogaby, brought this idea to my attention sometime last year that a Best Drakken/Shego award should be made for the D/S shippers out there. It was later approved by the Kimmunity Council and was made an official award starting for tonight's ceremony. Since there were no previous D/S winners, we made a special exception. Any story that has Drakken and Shego as the central ship from the 2015, 2016, and 2017 cycles are eligible to win the award. It and the return of the Best Mature-Rated Story are the only two awards that can do this for this year. After that, it'll revert back to the one-year cycle rule. So with that being said, let's welcome the Queen of D/S and leader of the D/S Council, Dinogaby alongside with FusciaPhoenix!"

Gaby came out from backstage wearing a green dress and matching green dangling earrings while Fuscia had a baby blue dress similar to the one Kim wore during her Junior Prom. She also had both the envelope containing the winner and the Golden Rufus.

"Drakken and Shego's relationship is very odd in the world of villainy..." Gaby explained, "Shego would often, and I mean very often, make fun of all of Blue Boy's failures. But something evolved inside of them."

"And that was when Drakken's vines embraced Shego with flowers popping right out of them at the UN ceremony." Fuscia dreamily replied before Gaby snapped her out of her trance.

"Fuscia, wake up!"

"Whoops, my bad, Gaby! I'm having my D/S daydreams again!"

Gaby sighed, "The nominees for **Best Drakgo** are..."

 **Measure of a Mook - Magic Flying Spud**

 _A loud sob echoed through the room. Kim turned just in time to see Drakken bury his face into Shego's shoulder._

 _"Shego," Drakken cried, "When I told you to kill Jimmy—"_

 _"Carl," Shego sighed._

 _"I thought—Carl?"_

 _"Don't worry, same guy. Just call him Jimmy," Shego rolled her eyes._

 _Drakken smiled back. "I told you to take him out if he was a weak link in our plan, but I didn't really want you to! I was just—worried about you—erm—about what people would think if they knew I was going soft, but I didn't even want to hurt anyone this time, I just want to finish my biography!" Drakken took in a deep breath. "I'm so happy that you're on my side now."_

 _Shego failed fighting off a smile and accepted Drakken's embrace_

 _ **Drakken's Admirer by nic2neko**_

 _Shego shut the door and turned to Drakken who was standing behind her. "Is it true?" Shego asked, still playing with her necklace._

 _"Yes." He answered softly. All this time she was worried he had feelings for someone else._

 _"Oh! Look! Mistletoe!" Mama Lipsky said coming into the room with a plateful of cupcakes. Drakken and Shego looked up to find that they were standing right under the mistletoe._

 _"So I guess we have to kiss, huh?" Drakken said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck._

 _"I guess so." Shego said leaning towards him. She softly placed her lips against his, but only for a couple of moments_

 _ **The Agent - Daccu65**_

 _"I can wait it out," Shego actually sniffed back a tear._

 _"There's no need," Drakken assured her. "You can go back to the living quarters, if you want. I promise that I'll contact you before the actual removal procedure begins."_

 _"Look, I don't want to be alone or to leave you..."_

 _"I'll be very busy, here," Drakken said. "You just said you didn't want to remember me...well...you know."_

 _Shego actually blushed._

 _"Seeing me prodded and probed will undoubtedly leave a more unflattering final impression. Please go to the living quarters and make use of the entertainment system. I'll call you when I'm once again presentable."_

 _ **and Tranche de vie by Legionnaire24601**_

 _"You two don't look surprised at all."_

 _Drew glanced at Ms. Go._

 _"We're used to it" They shrugged._

 _"Motor Ed?"_

 _They all turned to see young Ms. Possible in the middle of the hall, before striking a fighting pose. "Come back for round two?"_

 _Cracking his knuckles, Ed stepped away from them and made his way to Possible._

 _"Later Cos!" he sent back at Drew before going into a full sprint._

 _Ms. Go stepped closer and leaned against him._

 _"Fight?"_

 _Drew nodded watching Possible's roundhouse kick send his cousin into the wall, "Fight."_

 _Go smiled and wrapped her arm through his. "Teacher's lounge?"_

 _Drew lightly patted her hand, before bending his arm,"Teachers lounge."_

Fuscia opened up the envelope.

"And the winner for the inaugural **Best Drakgo (of 2015, 16, and 17)** goes to **The Agent by Daccu65**!"

At the announcement of the winner, the camera focuses on daccu65, showing honest shock at the honor. With a wide smile, the middle-aged man, sporting a look of pleasant surprise, makes his way to the podium on stage, where he gratefully takes the golden, naked mole rat.

"Thank you, everyone," he says to the crowd, holding the trophy up for all to see. "First and foremost, I'd like to thank Joe Stoppinghem for beta reading this tale. Thanks Joe!"

"If I could say a few words, I believe that the heart of fanfiction is a couple of questions, 'what if' and 'why'? In this case, I asked the question, 'why isn't a super-genius like Drakken making millions off of his inventions'? Then came the question, 'why does law-enforcement put up with his actions'? In the end, this tale was my answer. It's very gratifying to see that I wasn't the only one to enjoy where these questions took me. Thanks again, everyone, and never quit asking yourself these questions, and posting your answers so the Kimmunity can enjoy them!"

With a final wave, daccu65 returns to his seat, shaking hands with those nearest him.

Once Gaby and Fuscia left the stage, Sharper reappeared on the podium.

"Okay, everyone. Our next awards presenter was one of the most recent converts to the fandom, joining us just last year. Since then, she has been extremely active in the fandom, meeting with Christy and Will and doing KP emoticon edits. Give it up for Dana!

Dana had the envelope of the winner and Sarah held the Golden Rufus in her hands.

Dana was in a beautiful mid-length black dress.

"Hi, everyone!" Dana said, waving to the audience. "I'm Dana and this is my first time coming onto the stage for the Fannies!"

"I still so want to meet them BAAAAAAADDDDD!" Sarah exclaimed.

"We'll try to think of something, Sarah!" Dana reassured her.

Dana then added added, "When we first heard about the Fannies, we didn't know what they were until Sharper told us about the rich history of them, of how they were started by Zaratan and were passed down through Slipgate and Whitem and then to Sharper himself."

Sarah said after Dana said her part "Anyways, we are here tonight to present the **Best Kim/Ron** story of 2017. The nominees are..."

 _ **Sarah: KP's Winning Performance by Kmtdiccion**_

 _The music from the ban went silent as Kim slowly spoke in her hushed voice strained from her singing._

 _"Ron, first of all I want to say thank you. Thank you for everything you've done for me. The things we shared is nothing that can be bought or be replaced by anyone. You truly are one of a kind, and I am very lucky to have met someone like you." Almost choking on her tears that started to spring out of her eyes, she continued "I love you so much, Ron Stoppable, and no one can ever top what you did for me. In the past I've been a crushing sheep to hotties, not knowing I have something far more precious in you. And right now I want to show how much you really mean to me. Ron, I couldn't save the world without you, because YOU are my world. And nothing will ever change that."_

 _When the last tune was played, Ron didn't even wit for the applause. Leaping from the table, he quickly ran towards the redhead and gave her a crushing hug, taking all of the fatigue and anxiety the girl was feeling away. With just a simple touch, everything went right with them. No more fears for the future. No more insecurities about their relationship. From their perspective, there's only two of them, eyeing each other full of love and compassion. With his hand on her cheek, Ron whispered with his emotions bared open to her._

 _"I love you, KP."_

 _And without any second to waste, he dipped and captured her lips in a heartfelt kiss._

 _ **Dana: A Woman's Heart by JeffC FTW**_

 _"You did it, Ron," Kim told him, running gloved fingers through his hair, massaging the back of his scalp. "And it was all you."_

 _Her body shook when his did, because the cells within were going into overdrive. Any moment now. "Yeah, I suppose I did...but that doesn't mean I'll be leaving this place alive...I'm so sorry," he rasped. He thought that because he was dying, he realized what he had done to his family, but no. She would not let him die like this. Not after everything they had been through together; it would NOT end like this if she had anything to say about it!_

 _Kim fiercely cupped his face with the same hand she'd used to rub his skull. "No, don't you dare apologize. You did the right thing."_

 _"I sacrificed myself for you, for Sara - and for everyone in Middleton." With each word and passing second, Ron's condition worsened in the new features of his complexion. His flesh paled, his veins and nerves jutting through. "At least I will be called a hero just like you, and everyone will remember me for this. And I got to see you one last time...but I wish I could see Sara once more. I meant it, Kim. I love you both." Those were the last words he would ever say to her, and the three simple words always heard were hers to finish as well as a kiss as he died in her arms. Her husband of three years, the father of her little girl, and her lifelong best friend who helped her save the world one last time._

 _ **Sarah: Locked Together by TemporaryInsanity91**_

 _"You're crying, baby. What's the matter?"_

 _"Oh." She quickly sniffed and wiped at her face with the back of her wrist again . "I'm sorry."_

 _"Kim," Ron said, stopping short and turning to face her._

 _"I thought I lost you," she finally confessed. "I thought that crazy bastard took you from me and that I would never see you again. I..."_

 _"Aww... KP, I..." Ron brushed the fresh tears from her face, kissing each cheek and her forehead. "I was scared too. They had me in this place and I had no clue how long it had been, or if you had a plan, or anything. But now that it's over, all I can think is that what we have thought all along is true. We're better when we're together."_

 _"I'm my best when I'm with you," she whispered. "I need you, Ron."_

 _"I'm here, KP. I'm not going anywhere. We got him. He's not gonna hurt anyone anymore, and he's not going to get us apart like that again."_

 _She sniffed, curling her fists into his shirt, under his suit jacket, and pressed herself against him. "Okay," she whispered. "I love you, Ron."_

 _ **Dana: Tell Me a Tale by Magic Flying Spud**_

 _Kim cracked open the door, blushing as she saw Ron standing there, one of his hands looking like a talon the way it wrinkled his towel. They both exchanged the smiles of friends who hadn't seen each other in years._

 _"I'm really proud of the way you tried something new today," Kim said, leaning against the doorframe._

 _"R-really?" Ron asked, voice cracking. His body felt so cold underneath the towel. As the coarse cloth rubbed against his flesh, he felt aware of his mortality, his humiliation somehow made more tangible by the simple brush against mere fabric._

 _"Yeah!" Kim said softly. "And I just wanted to say—because, ya know—we don't—ah, say this enough, but…" She cringed. Something was going on, but he didn't want to point it out and make it more awkweird._

 _"I love you," Kim said with as much finality as she could muster._

 _"I love you too, KP," Ron smiled._

 _ **Sarah: Emeralds Amongst A Sea of Crimson by kdaniel**_

 _"Actually KP I rented that movie the Memopad and thought I would give that a try again you know with Shego not present this time," He trails with some sarcasm._

 _"Who are you and what have you done with Ron?" Kim asks jokingly._

 _"Ha Ha I just thought I would give something else a try you know? Maybe I'll like it," he answers as he walks over to the entertainment system and places a DVD in the tray._

 _He walks over to the couch and gets comfortable while waiting for Kim to return. She reappears from the bedroom wearing a pair of pajamas and snuggles up to Ron as he starts the movie. The two sit their in silence as the movie plays with Kim holding Ron's arm that is wrapped around her and with the other he strokes his hand through her hair and both sit their in absolute bliss, even if Ron has no idea what Kim finds appealing about these kind of movies, and lose track of time._

 _I hope she like tomorrow… who am I kidding I mean I know she will more than likely like it but I want her to love it and for it to be memorable… I hope everything goes perfect tomorrow cuz this took a lot of planning Ron thinks to himself as the credits roll. The two sit there for a while longer just enjoying each others company and neither wanting to be the first to move. Eventually however both realize it is time for them to retire for the night and slink off to the bedroom holding hands leaving Rufus snoring on his special bed beside the couch._

 _"Goodnight Babe," Ron says to Kim as he pulls the covers up over himself._

 _"Goodnight Mr. Romantic…" Kim answers in a seductive tone as he cocks an eyebrow and reaches over giving Ron one last kiss before both turn off their bedside lamps and go to sleep. Each dreaming of the wonderful night they just shared while one speculates the following days events, and the other walking through them one more time._

 _ **Dana: And lastly, Chicken Soup for Ron by Mac-man3679**_

 _"Josh Mankey's a good guy, artist type, pretty boy, and even though his name is only one vowel off from 'monkey'…" Ron began rambling, and I looked into his eyes, those soul deep brown eyes that I knew as well as my own, and saw his heart-breaking, and it brought tears to my own green eyes._

 _"Ron," I said placing my hand on his, which stopped him mid-ramble, "I turned him down."_

 _Ron looked at me, again I read his emotions like an open book, and a smile bigger than Naco night blazed forth as hope was rekindled. "You did," he asked, and I could only nod, as I stared up at my best friend, "why?"_

 _"Because, there's this other guy that I was hoping would ask me. He's an awesome guy, one of the greatest men, I have ever met, strong in body and character, smarter than me, with deep, soulful brown eyes that make me want to lose myself within them. He's got blonde-wheat colored hair, that makes me think of haystacks and what we could do in one. I want to run my fingers through it," I said in a husky voice, as I leaned up to slide my fingers, through the hair of my best friend, looking him right in the eyes. Ron's eyes were wide for a second, then he smiled. "I've had a crush on him for months now, but he never seemed to notice, since before he even started improving himself," I said coyly._

 _"Kim, will you go to the Spring Dance, with me," he asked._

 _"Well, I thought you never ask, Ronald Stoppable, and I would be honored to be your date for this and any future dances, or things of that nature," I said, and slid onto his lap bringing his lips to mine. NOW, I'M ON FIRE._

"A lot of good nominees, but it all comes down to one winner." Dana said, "The envelope, please, Sarah?"

Sarah gave Dana the envelope and Dana opened it.

"The winner is... **Locked Together by TemporaryInsanity91!"**

Sarah screamed her real first name "AKA...DAISY!"

Daisy screamed at the top of her lungs. As fast as lightning bugs in a bottle, she hurried down the aisle and got onto the stage. Both she and Sarah hugged each other as Daisy quicky accepted the award.

"Oh, wow, I can't believe this is happening?! Hey, thanks for voting for me, I appreciate it. Your thoughts and comments always inspire me to do better. Special thanks to Tenente and Sharper the Writer for helping me out with this fic, I'm sharing this sweet little award (lifts up award) with you. Special thanks also to Kim and Ron for letting me mess with their lives a little bit and Ron, thanks for letting me make you finally propose to Kim (gawd it took long enough). You guys are the best fandom I adore you all."

With that, Daisy headed back to her seat, Golden Rufus in hand.

Sharper then announced "And with that, the longest segment of the evening has clocked in at...29 minutes, 44 seconds."

"Four minutes and fourty-four seconds longer than anticipated." Sentinel muttered from backstage.

"We're going to another commerical break, this one sponsored by Pop-Pop Porter's. But when we return, the awards for Best Comedy and Best Romance will be given out. So stay tuned.

Roxette's 'Listen To Your Heart' played in the background during the commercial.


	17. Best Comedy and Best Romance

Chapter 17 – Best Comedy and Best Romance

The 18-wheeler that contained the best agents of the Worldwide Evil Empire sat idling in the rear of the convention center.

"What is the current status of the Fannies?" Du asked.

"They are about to announce the 'Best Comedy' winner!" Alpha 97 replied. He was watching the ceremony from the 18-wheeler's video camera "We have 10 agents inside the hall awaiting your orderst?"

"Wait until it gets to near the end, Agent Alpha97." Du replied. "That is when I give the signal and then phase two of Operation Icarus can begin!"

* * *

Sharper and Sarah then returned to the podium, confident that the ceremony was getting off to a good start without any interruptions and without anyone bringing up the live-action movie that he feared would set off a riot.

"And welcome back, everyone. I hope everyone is enjoying the show so far!" the longtime author said in a pleasant mood.

Sarah just kept on chowing down on the gummi bears.

"That's right, Sharper!" she replied in-between handfuls of the candy, "To present our next award and to tickle your funnybones, give it up for Dr. Lipsky and to Cousin Larry!"

The audience applauded as Drew and Larry both made their way up the stage. Drew had the award winner and Larry held the Golden Rufus.

Larry grabbed the microphone and greeted the crowd with an old joke.

"So how's that awful airplane food?"

Drew scoffed, "Of course, like anyone's going to laugh at that joke!"

"Wait for it..." Larry replied, anticipating something.

The audience erupted with howling laughter. Ron and Rufus both had watery tears in their eyes after the joke told by Larry.

"Okay...maybe I was sadly mistaken." Drew replied. "Anyways, we're here to present the **Best Comedy** award for that fanfic that puts the laughter in the reader. The five nominees are:

 _ **Not This Time, Voorhees by Eddy13**_

 _Kim stopped her administrations and looked Ron in the eye._

 _"Ron, relax" she said "That's not going to happen to us"._

 _"Uh, how do you know?" Ron had to ask._

 _"If you recall, all those people in the movies had sex out of wedlock" Kim replied._

 _"So, what's your point?" Ron was saying as the creature raised its weapon over its head as it prepared to strike._

 _Kim held up her left hand, drawing attention to the princess-cut diamond on her ring finger._

 _"We're married, remember?"_

 _The creature stopped itself mid-strike before its weapon could make contact with the tent's occupants, a shocked expression on its face. Annoyance in its eyes, it snapped its claws in frustration before stomping off in a huff._

 _ **Dynamic Reversal by Emperor Of Dreams**_

 _"But we didn't do any astral projection. A machine did this to us."_

 _"A machine that can induce astral projection in people lacking the skill? I would not have believed such a thing to be possible. Could I see this marvelous machine?"_

 _"It got destroyed. That's why we're stuck like this."_

 _"Ah. Was Stoppable-san involved?"_

 _"Yup."_

 _The incorporeal teacher nodded sagely. "Then perhaps the machine was meant to be destroyed."_

 _"I'm not sure that's how Ron works."_

 _"Surely your experience has taught you both much."_

 _"Things have been learned, yes. But how will we get back to normal without the machine? Can you, like, zap us back?"_

 _"I'm afraid I can't do that, but the problem isn't insuperable. All you need to do is to learn astral projection, as you call it."_

 _"That simple, huh? How long did it take you?"_

 _"I learned the art through decades after decades of meditation, but it is not necessary for you to attain even my modest level of skill. Your souls are still anchored to their proper vessels, and it should not require a great effort to restore them there. You are both martial artists, so I assume you are familiar with meditation."_

 _"Yeah, uh, I never really bothered with that woo stuff."_

 _ **The Darkest Power Yet by Daccu65**_

 _"While the Big Book of Villainy states that manipulating others to do ones bidding is the mark of a true genius," Senor Senior Senior commented, once Fiske outlined his plan. "I wonder if this is unleashing something we may regret."_

 _"Aye," Killigan agreed. "Th' eld gent has a point. Yer dealin' w' powers ye canna control. Whose t' say that it won't turn on us?"_

 _"I assure you that it is perfectly safe for us," Fiske told the two. "We simply put events in motion from the safety of our own homes. From this distance, what we call forth can not touch us, but the wretched cheerleader will be well within its reach!"_

 _"So that's why you've called us!" Dementor pounded his fist on the table. "If you were to enlist that idiot Drakken, even he could see that he would be vulnerable! You were counting on us not putting ourselves in danger to be willing to help you!"_

 _"Of course," Fiske managed to plaster a small smile over his sneer when he addressed the diminutive villain. "There are those who perhaps hate Kim Possible more than you, but you are those who both have reason to despise her, and are immune to the forces we will use to remove her as a threat. Now, will you play the parts I've chosen for you, or do I have to find truly ambitious men to assist me?"_

 _"I'm in," Dementor declared. "If we move fast enough, she'll be out of the picture by the time I steal the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer again!"_

 _"I am somewhat uneasy about this," Senior admitted. "But the Big Book of Villainy insists that risks must be taken. I shall assist you."_

 _"I've a bad feelin'" Killigan admitted. "But I've been beaten too many times to not take the chance. Ye can count me in."_

 _"Excellent, gentlemen," Fiske almost purred. "Mr. Killigan will be up first, followed by Dementor, then myself, then Senor Senior. Remember, once Possible accepts anything from us, she's doomed!"_

 _With that, he was unable to control himself; he broke into his shrieking laughter, echoed immediately by his monkeys. Dementor also indulged in fiendish laughter while Senior and Killigan shared an uneasy look._

 _ **Cuddlebuddy Huggy by Sentinel103**_

 _"Kimmie, how did you get your Pandaroo? You know they're pretty rare." Grandpa Rick asked, "I was looking for one to give to someone special, but the last one had been sold."_

 _"Pandaroo?" I replied, "Oh Ronnie bought that for me. He had to work a whole bunch of jobs to make the money for it. He got it for me 'cause everybody was making fun of me at school because of my braces. I guess he gave it me a couple nights ago…Or was that ten years ago? Anyway, he was damaged in the alien invasion. Ron found him and repaired him for me."_

 _"Ronald did that, because you were feeling sad?", GP Rick looked at Nana and nodded to her. She smiled back at him._

 _"Yes, he did, now do you wonder why I love him Grandpa and Nana?", I asked._

 _I could see the smiles on their faces._

 _GP Rick started again, "Don't worry Kimmie, this will all work out. James will come to his senses soon…_ _Won't_ _you James?"_

 _I turned and could see Daddy and Mom had come in to listen to our talk._

 _Daddy was still being a butthead, so Grandpa Rick and Nana decided to have a little talk with him. GP Rick and Nana both seemed to work for the government…doing_ _something_ _. I don't know what they did, but they seemed to know stuff. Daddy told me to leave, but Nana told me to stay. Since this was going to concern me anyway._

 _ **And Too Close for Comfort by JamesSunderlandsPillow**_

 _Kim recovers from the sudden noise pollution, and watches on as Shego continues to freak out, screaming many,_ _many_ _obscenities about how she's very dissatisfied with the quote-unquote "sitch."_

 _"Shego… Shego! Calm down!"_

 _"Calm down?! How the hell am I supposed to calm down when I'm stuck to you?!"_

 _"Shego… You just said Drakken would fix this. Now if we're going to make it through this, we need to keep our cool… Even if it is actually the worst thing to ever happen to us…" Kim assures her, sorrowfully adding on the latter part._

…

 _Shego sighs, falling back down to the cold hard floor._

 _"Yeah… It really is, isn't it?"_

…

 _They fall back into silence. It lasts for a few minutes before both girls begin to feel a pain in their stomach._

 _They both sickly groan, holding onto their ribs to try and subside the discomfort._

 _"Oh Christ… I seriously hope we don't have to do that thing you mentioned," Shego remarks._

 _"No… But… Man, I am_ _really_ _hungry all of a sudden," Kim admits as their stomach growls._

 _"Yeah, me too," Shego agrees._

…

Larry then opened the enveloped, "By the ultimate deity of the Zolarkairans, grant me the ability to forsee into the future on who wins Best Comedy."

"Can you just get on with it, Larry?" Drew asked, impatiently tapping his foot. "Everyone's waiting!"

Larry removed the envelope and said, "The winner for Best Comedy goes to **Darkest Power Yet** by **daccu65!"**

Another smile of pleasant surprise shows on Daccu's face as he climbs to his feet and makes his way to the stage. He accepted the award from Drew and made his speech.

"Hello again," the middle-aged man offers the audience a smile. "I'm not used to making more than one trip up here, so you'll have to bear with me a little. As with my other trip, I'd like to thank Joe Stoppinghem for beta-reading this tale, as well. Thanks again, Joe!"

"This little tale was born in reality," Daccu continued. "In the real world, I have a company service vehicle. For every non-business mile I put on this vehicle, I have to claim a fifty cent benefit, for tax purposes. Looking at my tax return, I wondered how this could affect the globe-trotting Kim Possible, if the IRS were to ever consider her travel to become a personal benefit. I also wondered if anyone else would consider the possibility as amusing as I did. This award tells me that there were those who did. Thanks again!"

With that, Daccu left the stage with yet another Golden Rufus to the collection.

Sarah and Nura both then returned to the stage as Drew and Larry made their way back to their seats.

"We're ready to present the next award in tonight's ceremony." Nura said, holding up the Golden Rufus. "It's going to be for Best Romance! You know...mushy-mushy, kisses, huggies, make-out sessions, and I could get more graphic, but Sharpie doesn't want this awards show to go over the PG-13 rating, you know what I mean?"

Sarah then added, "The nominees for **Best Romance** are..."

 _ **We Danced – Nathaniel E. Kenway**_

 _Ron was so lost in thought, he didn`t see the figure behind him as she covered his eyes with her hands and with a voice that sounded heavenly to his ears_ _"Guess who"_ _Tara playfully replied, Ron chuckled "_ _I`m guessing the most bon-diggity girlfriend ever"_ _Ron say before turning around and lovingly embracing Tara_ _"Mm Hmm, and don`t you forget it, now how about some Ron shine for your girlfriend"_ _Ron happily replied by passionately kissing her lips_ ** _`If this is what heaven is like, then I can die a happy woman/man`_** _Both thought as their kiss intensified and when they parted lips, still in their embrace lean their forehead together and gaze into each of their love`s eyes._ _"Tara, these have been the best years of my life, thank you for being there for you, I love you, Tara" "You`re welcome, I love you as well, Ron"_ ** _`This is the right moment`_** _Ron thought as he prepared to make the next step into their relationship_ _"Tara, there`s something I want to ask you" "Yes Ron" "Tara, you are my best friend, you help me when I was still hurting, you shown me love, you`re kind, caring and so beautiful and being your boyfriend has been the best, but now I want to ask you if you can blessed me with many more memories to come?"_ _Tara began to gasp in joy as she sees Ron kneel down on one knee and pulls out a diamond ring from his pocket. "_ _Tara King, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

 _ **Dynamic Reversal – Emperor of Dreams**_

 _"Who could?" Kim said, after only a slight hesitation._

 _"He's still family." Hego said with a lopsided grin. "So, I guess this 'sitch' is over and you're headed off?"_

 _"Yeah, our work here is done."_

 _"I was thinking, if you don't have any pressing issues, maybe you could stay for a little longer? We could go grab some dinner."_

 _"Not at your Bueno Nacho, we won't," Ron said._

 _Hego rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually, I was just inviting Kim."_

 _"Wait, are you asking m—her out?"_

 _"What?" Kim's eyes widened. "Were you flirting with me all this time?"_

 _"Well, you are a very attractive young woman, and I think we have a lot in common, and I just thought—"_

 _"No. No, no, no. This isn't happening." Shego was feeling sick._

 _"Kimmie, you really are being rude to my brother," Kim said with a warning in her tone._

 _"No, I'm sorry. I can't handle this. This is sick and wrong."_

 _"Sure you can. You just explain that, while flattered, you aren't interested because... because..."_

 _Shego knew what Kim wanted her to do, but she couldn't comply. This situation needed to be terminated with extreme prejudice. "Sorry, Kimmie, but this calls for drastic measures."_

 _Shego grabbed Kim and kissed her right on the lips._

 _ **KP's Winning Performance by kmtdiccion**_

 _She could feel the music ramping up as the refrain nears. With her eyes trained back to the one who made her feel this way, Kim poured out more emotions to her voice, resonating with all over the enchanted audience. She could see the various emotions waging inside him. But, if there's anything clear, it is that smile still plastered in his face. It isn't the goofy grin he wears when he's in the mood, nor is it a fake one trying to hide his hidden insecurities. No, this is one of the rare genuine smiles he has when they are alone, enjoying each other's company. Kim had once taken that smile for granted, but now that she's aware of everything, she mused that it truly is something to behold._

 _And right now, he's smiling at her with that. Kim knew she'd done a good job at it, but it isn't enough. There's something she needed to say to him._

 _The music from the ban went silent as Kim slowly spoke in her hushed voice strained from her singing._

 _"Ron, first of all I want to say thank you. Thank you for everything you've done for me. The things we shared is nothing that can be bought or be replaced by anyone. You truly are one of a kind, and I am very lucky to have met someone like you." Almost choking on her tears that started to spring out of her eyes, she continued "I love you so much, Ron Stoppable, and no one can ever top what you did for me. In the past I've been a crushing sheep to hotties, not knowing I have something far more precious in you. And right now I want to show how much you really mean to me. Ron, I couldn't save the world without you, because YOU are my world. And nothing will ever change that."_

 _With the hit of the drum, the music came back with full force. Kim quickly coughed and went back to her singing voice._

 _When the last tune was played, Ron didn't even wit for the applause. Leaping from the table, he quickly ran towards the redhead and gave her a crushing hug, taking all of the fatigue and anxiety the girl was feeling away. With just a simple touch, everything went right with them. No more fears for the future. No more insecurities about their relationship. From their perspective, there's only two of them, eyeing each other full of love and compassion. With his hand on her cheek, Ron whispered with his emotions bared open to her._

 _"I love you, KP."_

 _ **Kim's Christmas Gift by LightDrkSoul**_

 _Ron began to dance and jumped off the stage, landing flawlessly on a unused table._

" _It's just you_

 _Doin' the impossible, it's you_

 _You're practically unstoppable_

 _It's you_

 _Totally untoppable_

 _It's you, it's you, it's you_

 _You're Kim Possible_

 _It's not a secret, or a sign_

 _It not the way the stars are lined_

 _It's just exactly what is true_

 _Not a superhero, it's just you"_

He hopped off the table and walked toward his best friend, her blush growing bit by bit as he got closer.

" _It's just you_

 _Doin' the impossible, it's you_

 _You're practically unstoppable_

 _It's you_

 _Totally untoppable, it's you_

 _You're simply Kim Possible"_

He held a hand out to help her up, but Kim smirked and hugged him. Ron hugged back and leaned back as the two finished the song together.

" _It's you_

 _Doin' the impossible_

 _Practically unstoppable_

 _You're Totally untoppable_

 _It's you, oh it's you"_

The crowd around cheered as the two ended the song and separated awkwardly. "Sooo, did you like the song?" Kim smiled and kissed his cheek as a response. "Oh… Booyah!" Ron shouted and jumped

 _ **and Break Away by DismalOrc29177**_

 _Ron finally caught up with Bonnie and everyone else. "Look who showed up." Bonnie walked towards Ron and hugged him, as he hugs her back and lifts her in the air, making her squeal with delight. "You know, I love it when you make noises like that." He whispers to her ear. He couldn't help it, she was just so cute._

 _"C'mon, did you really have to say that?" Bonnie asked. She giggles as he lightly kisses her neck. She was flustered now, Ron knew the buttons that he can push._

 _"It's true." They break the hug. "Hey, I wanted to show you a good time, this is it."_

 _They walked into the carnival, with Zita and Felix teasing them a bit about their affectionate display. Yet from the corner of his mind, he had some sort of premonition, a vision. Something dark was coming to lurk its way into his life. Despite it being felt while entering, he felt it would be necessary to keep a straight face. He didn't come here to sulk, he had people around him._

 _At that point, that should be enough for him to enjoy the remainder of his evening._

After the nominees were announced, Sarah was handed the Golden Rufus for Best Romance and the envelope with the winner.

"And the winner for Best Romance is... **kmtdiccion for KP's Winning Performance!"**

Kmt gasped in surprise as she got up from her seat and ran up down the aisle to the stage to accept the award from Sarah. She got up and unfolded her acceptance speech.

"I've been writing for this fandom for more than five years now, and the thing that pulled me in to the Kimmunity is the romance. We like to read on about blooming love as much as the intensive action and adventure the show brings. I've been a massive fan of romance ranging from K/R to Kigo, Rongo, Drakgo and beyond, and it's my absolute honor to receive this award.

"I'd like to thank my readers who had supported my works even when I've been barely here. As you all know, my activity on this site has drastically decreased the past few years. In fact, last year I've only updated once. And so I am shocked and grateful that my one time writing marked in your hearts. You guys are the best!

"Thank you!"

And with that, she returned to her seat.

Sharper then appeared and said, "Well, we only got one more segment to go to intermission, so don't get up from your seat for the booze yet."

With that, he left the stage momentarily as Bruce Springsteen's 'Downbound Train' played in the background.


	18. Best Friendship and Action-Adventure

Chapter 18 - Best Friendship and Action/Adventure.

After the end of Springsteen's song, Sharper and Sarah returned to the stage.

"And welcome back to the show, everyone. We've just about reached the halfway point of the program, while I continue to hear my stomach complain..." Sharper said while his stomach was growling. "While we go backstage for a small bite to eat, please welcome back Eddy13 and his partner-in-crime, even though he has never committed a crime before, Levi2000a!"

Eddy and Levi both made to the stage while the audience cheered them. They continued to wave to the crowd in their manly tuxedos.

"Friendship is such a beautiful thing." Levi said, coming to the mic, "Kim and Ron first met each other in Pre-K. Tara and Bonnie both met in the second grade."

Eddy added "It shows that the two friends help out each other in whatever sitch that arises. Tonight, we honor four nominees for the award of **Best Friendship."**

 _ **Assorted Ficlets by Purplegirl761**_

 _"Ron says it majorly tanks sometimes," Kim Possible says. A smile is hiking its way across her voice. "But I've noticed that the more you do it, the better you feel about yourself in the long run. Promise."_

 _Promise._

 _It comes with hand outstretched, and Drakken feels it cinch his heart._

 _"And if nothing else, it keeps you out of jail, right?" Kim Possible says._

 _The truth of that strikes Drakken right between the various traumas threatening to awaken in his mind. He rises out of the chair, benumbed foot scrabbling for the floor, spine creaking like that of an old book being opened for the first time all year. "Then I'll do it, Kim Possible," he says, and the boom makes a grand re-entrance. "I'll disassemble it."_

 _"Is there any way you could use it for, you know, good stuff?" Kim Possible asks._

 _Drakken shakes his head - side-to-side this time. "No. It's a bomb. It's indiscriminate."_

 _"Then go for it!" Drakken can almost see Kim Possible striking some sort of cheerleader pose. (However those look these days.) "Drakken - we're rooting for you."_

 _The walls of Drakken's throat slide in toward each other, as if in imitation of a crush-you-to-death type of trap - a thought Drakken flicks away immediately. A small, meek "thank you" struggles through._

 _ **To Always Have KP's Back by Jimmy1201**_

 _"I can see you on camera now. There is a trap just ahead that will knock you into the lava. To avoid it, you will have to do a cartwheel and a tumbling dismount."_

 _"A dismount? Off of what?" Dread filled her heart._

 _"There is a three-foot drop just after the end of the path. Piece of cake, just like a dismount from a balance beam. You will land on soft dirt."_

 _"Ron! I haven't done that in years!"_

 _"KP, trust me, your body will remember. I have your back. I won't let you fall."_

 _There was some garbled voices protesting in the background, people shouting things like "Stop this! She can't do it! She'll get hurt again!"_

 _Ron spoke softly, "KP, believe me, you can do this. Trust in the Ron Man. Trust in yourself."_

 _ **Moments in Time by Robacsam**_

 _Honestly he wasn't sure they'd even get through the whole movie before something happened. They got their tickets, got their popcorn and soda (the twins shared a large of both, Will didn't share food.), and got their seats and as far as he knew there was no villain attack._

 _"But this is that stupid happy puppy film." One twin whispered over before the credits started._

 _"Yes it is Jamie, relax." He held up the tickets tickets for the talked of movie. As long as the twins had these he was sure they'd be fine. "Just say you bought tickets to see that puppy thing."_

 _"But We didn't."_

 _"Jimmy- we have the tickets. You guys wanna see it or not?"_

 _"We do! We do!" They said in unison._

 _"Good, so hush." Will said as the movie was starting,or rather the trailers. The theater was packed so th twins relaxed easily. They were even excited, they heard the movie had mature themes and adult language. Maybe they would even see a boob! As twelve year olds it didn't take much to get them excited. Though as the movie went on they found they didn't understand some of the jokes, at least not the big ones everyone laughed at._

 _ **and Chicken Soup for Ron by Mac-Man3678**_

 _Ron was listening to his friend's words and he had to admit it made sense, "That sounds like a bon-diggity idea, rabbi. When do we start?"_

 _Rabbi Elijah Katz, sat forward and looked at his student and added, "Ronald, I take back what I said about not changing who you are, there is one aspect of your personality I would change if I could."_

 _Ron gulped and indicated for the rabbi to go on, I came for his honesty, he's about to give me what I asked for. "Yes, rabbi?"_

 _"Your slothful nature," Rabbi Katz said gently, "you must understand, that improvements do not happen overnight, it could take weeks or months to see any real results. If you truly wish to improve yourself, if you train with me it is going to take discipline, tenacity and hard-work. I will be harsh with you, do you think you have what takes to go the distance, Ronald Michael Stoppable?"_

 _Ron looked down, deep into his soul, his essential Ronness and asked himself that same question. At first, he did not think he had it in him, but then he remembered what, or who he was going to be doing it for, and the consequences if he failed to do his very best. That was when his resolve stiffened, and he looked up at his rabbi's face, and eye-to-eye with him said, "I know why I am doing this, Rabbi Katz, so yes, to answer your question know I have what it takes."_

Levi tore off the envelope.

"And the Golden Rufus for **Best Friendship** goes to **Jimmy1201** for " **To Always Have KP's Back!"**

Jimmy came up to the stage to accept the statuette from Eddy and then unfurled his acceptance speech.

"I started reading FanFiction years ago when searching for fan translations of the Full Metal Panic book. That led me to the works of Army Dude and his crossover with Kim Possible led me here. I started writing as a way to try to pay back the community of all the great stories I have enjoyed and continue to enjoy."

"Writing has become a pleasure in itself with the feedback and assistance I have received from other writers and reviewers. Too many to list, this is supposed to be under 250 words..."

"I am pleased to accept this award as a symbol that I am indeed paying my debt at least a little."

"Thank you all."

With this, Jimmy took his award and returned to his seat.

_  
Betty Director was at her table with two of her Global Justice bodyguards. She was ordering from the dinner menu to the head chef.

"I would like a steak, well-done, with some chopped seasoned vegetables on the side." the head of GJ said. "Same with my bodyguards!"

"Ah, thank you, madam!" the chef replied, "We'll get your steaks out in a jiffy!" 

Unknown to Sharper, the rest of the Kimmunity, Global Justice, and the audience in general, Du had 10 WEE agents posing as police officers and Global Justice agents. He gave them fake credentials with a authentic-looking ISBN code to allow them access into the convention center and sneak through security.

One of the agents, Gamma 92, was disgused as an on-duty police officer. He snuck around to make sure that the coast was clear and went inside a broom closet. He was one of the most elite agents in the evil organization.

He activated his WEE standard-issue two-way wristwatch.

"Status report, Agent Gamma 92!" Du insisted.

"Number One..." Gamma 92 whispered, "...everything is going well so far. The machine that Volcania designed and our builders built will be a masterpiece."

"Yes...that is IF GJ hasn't gotten wind of our presence." Du said sinisterly, "Operation Icarus is to go on as planned for tonight, six hours from now. And with it...is the 'package' for GJ's downfall!"

Du then asked, "Where, do I say, are they on the ceremony?"

Gamma 92 looked out the closet and heard on the speakers.

"They are done with the Best Friendship award and moving on to the..." Gamma92 replied before looking in the program. "...let's see here...ah, the 'Best Action-Adventure' award!"

"Then we should accelerate our plans for the capture of the 'package'." Du replied, "Let me...contact...with the head chef!"

The chef was walking to the kitchen area with the orders for Dr. Director and her two bodyguards, but one of those WEE henchmen that Du selected for this particular mission grabbed the chef and forced him into the closet. He used a chloroform rag to knock out the chef. The WEE agent appeared with the chef's clothes on, heading to the kitchen with a bottle of sleeping powder.

Sharper returned to the podium and said, "Once again, congrats to Jimmy for winning Best Friendship. We are now on the final award presentation for the first half of the ceremony, but I promise that we'll go out with a bang! Please welcome to the stage one of the most famed fanartists around in the Kimmunity, Hotrod2001, alongside with Sarah as they present **Best Action-Adventure**!"

Hotrod came onto the podium alongside with Sarah, whom had both the statuette and the envelope with the Action-Adventure winner.

"Kim's show has been defined by its high-flying adventure and frantic action. The constant struggle between good and evil!" Hotrod explained.

Sarah continued, "It especially loved to poke fun at all the spy cliches with James Bond, Charlie's Angels, and the Mission Impossible movies. And KP fanfiction doesn't deter from that at all. There have been high-flying action stories in the past from 'Ron Stoppable, Ultimate Monkey Master' by Quis Custodiet all the way from the third Fannies to 'You're the Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed' by Kmtdiccion from the 10th Fannies. And yes, I have done a little Fannies research, but none to the extent of Sharper."

"The nominees for **Best Action-Adventure** are:

 _ **My Kind of Hero - DismalOrc29177**_

 _Kim was able to evade it and nail a right elbow on the side of his face. She then punches him in the gut, the redhead tried to land a hook, which Ron ducked. Kim needed to get another strike to stagger him, because he was gaining some ground. A backhanded punch would do the trick, if only Ron didn't block it._

 _Ron punched her after the blocked attack, with her arm still stretched out, he grabbed that arm and did a side elbow to the chest, he ran towards her, to use himself as a springboard and send her crashing to the glass but it didn't work out in his favor as the redhead threw him to the glass, shattering it in the process._

 _Kim sees him get up, but she uses a push kick to place him to the wall. Her left hand was ready to punch him, but he pushed it away, he made a quick wall run to mount the redhead and crash the both of them to the ground. Kim rolled once she was launched. Both turned to face each other, but not before Ron threw several shuriken at the redhead, for she twisted her body and landed behind a desk, taking cover._

 _'This guy, he is so not a henchman.' She thought with widened eyes. She couldn't fight this feeling that coursed through her body. This was exhilarating, a thrill unlike any other. This one was… completely different._

 _"Why did you come here?" Kim asked the ninja._

 _"Got bored, wanted to fight." Ron answers. Obviously he didn't want her to be on his tail so early, so a lie… well a half truth should be told for this reason. "So you're the girl who can do anything, except beat me in a fight. Oh yeah, work on your Wing Chun, it's kinda s***ty."_

 _ **Ron's Epic Sitch by**_

 _"Well you tell this Harold he can talk to me about the boy when we arrive at the station!" said Officer Barkin angrily._

 _"He's waiting for you in your office, sir."_

 _"Over and out!" yelled Barkin slamming the radio walkie down on the receiver and looking back at Ron through the rear view mirror._

 _"So, Tim, do you know a Harold Director?" asked Barkin._

 _"No, sir." said Ron._

 _Then his eyes grew wide as he slowly realized something. Dr. Director of Global Justice. Could they be related in some way? If he was in someway related to Dr. Director maybe there was still hope of getting back to the present. Still, how did this Herald person know Ron had been captured? What if he was not a relation to the woman who ran Global Justice?_

 _Ron frowned._

 _All this time travel stuff was starting to give him a headache and he hadn't even been in 1977 for a day._

 _ **Last Bit of Humanity: Darkness Arises by Raichenzo**_

 _"Just who the f**k are you?" Midoriichi said her hands covered in her green demonic aura._

 _"Watch yourself now. You wouldn't want to hurt your children." The woman said as she pulled the twins from behind her back._

 _Wide eyed both Midoriichi and Kimiko stared at the woman before them, this woman was holding all the cards right now. The green skinned woman looked at them with a sinister grin._

 _"We have what we need, let's go." Will said as he arrived on the scene. "Since we're all here, allow me to introduce you to Shego. She too is very interested in your power." He told them._

 _"I don't give a damn what she's interested in, give me back my kids!" She said charging him._

 _One of Will's soldiers stepped up behind him, handing the hybrid a strange looking artifact. Will smiled as he activated the Tempus Simia and as soon as he did the woman known as Shego jumped through it and disappeared within the swirling vortex._

 _Will looked to Komori who nodded in response. She released a high pitched screech into the sky. The screech went on for miles, carrying itself throughout the lands. Once Komori was done she merely smirked at the demon._

 _"Midoriichi." Kimiko said, calling to her wife._

 _"I know, I can feel them too." She said._

 _Looking into the sky, a swarm of bat demons began to cover the sky. Midoriichi brought Kimiko closer to her, and readied herself for an attack. However the demons were not interested in her and flew into the portal, disappearing just like Shego did._

 _The bat demons however were not the only ones to heed Komori's call. A dragon flew into view as well. These beasts were rare as they were thought to have been vanquished long ago during the Great War. The dragon had marvelous black scales, and long horns protruding from its skull. Its tail was spiked, matching the sharp claws on its legs._

 _The beast let out a powerful roar as it too flew straight into the portal. With that done Komori and Bo'A jumped through as well. Will motioned for his soldiers to follow as well._

 _ **Limited Palette by SapphicVixen**_

 _The other officer fired off a shot just as Kim ducked, expecting it. She dove forward and jammed her palm into the underside of his chin, and he, too, crumpled._

 _The first officer stirred, and Kim slammed the rifle into his gut as hard as she could and ran towards Shego, tossing the rifle away._

 _"Shego! Shego, come on! I don't know how to fly this thing."_

 _Shego stirred but didn't wake up. Kim reached down, hoisted one of Shego's arms over her shoulders, and dragged her body towards the craft. She found a button to lower a ramp, then dragged Shego up. Once aboard, she set Shego down on the floor and took a look at the controls. It didn't seem too complicated. She was sure she could figure it out._

 _"AUTO-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED."_

 _"WHY IS THERE ALWAYS AN AUTO-DESTRUCT?!"_

 _"... Kimmie?"_

 _From the floor of the craft, Shego held her head and groaned._

 _"Shego! I don't know what I'm doing and I just hit a button and I need your help to get out of here!"_

 _Beside the hovercraft, one of the guards started to stir. The copter overhead still circled; Kim hoped the overhanging vegetation was enough to hide them._

 _"Hit the red button," Shego said._

 _Kim did._

 _ **and Team Possible's Predicament by Whitem**_

 _Kim immediately saw something amiss with the agents. "So you've recruited some of your sisters' personnel, I see?"_

 _Sheldon Director stood taller while making a cursory inspection of his bionic hand. "Very perceptive. You see Miss Possible… I've successfully infiltrated over half of my dear sisters 'mall cops', and I plan on taking it over one hundred percent by the end of the year. With Team Possible out of the way, it would make things much easier. When Betty approached me about her idea for me to help… test… you, I just couldn't pass up the opportunity."_

 _He continued to pace while explaining. "Oh I was originally supposed to only hold your parents for just a day or two and then release them, but the chance to use them as bait for Team Possible? I just couldn't resist that."_

 _Gemini turned to walk away, but then paused. "Oh, incase you're wondering what my final orders for Kim's family are… Possible family, kill them. But please wait until I leave, I can't stand the sight of blood."_

 _The head of WWEE walked out taking a group of about ten of the converted GJ agents with him, leaving Kim's parents, her brothers, and about three of the fake Global Justice agents in the room._

 _Tim then turned to Kim and pointed his weapon, of which now Kim could tell was a small automatic weapon. Anne clamped her hands down on Kim's shoulders to keep her from trying to escape, and James did the same to Ron. Since he was zip tied back down, Ron couldn't launch any kind of defense._

 _Jim, who also had his weapon aimed at Ron's chest, counted down. "3… 2… ONE!" Both teens had their eyes closed, and immediately heard two simultaneous shots, and then two more shots rang out at the same time. But they didn't feel the impact of bullets, or any pain!_

Sarah tore out the envelope and announced the winner "And the winner of **Best Action-Adventure** goes to **Team Possible's Predictament** by **Whitem!"**

After the long walk up to the stage and podium, Whitem once again waved to the crowd, receiving polite applause.

"Hey there again everyone." He said with a sheepish grin. "This award is _really_ a big surprise for me, as there are a lot, and I mean a LOT of really good action adventure stories for Kim Possible. I know, because I've read quite a few of them.

"It took me a while to finish this story, so I'm glad readers hung with it to the end. So let me give a HUGE Thank-you to all those who voted for this story! As everyone knows, I am eternally grateful to everyone who read and review anything I write. I'm not the best in responding to Reviews, but I really do appreciate those who leave reviews for my stories."

And with that, Whitem took home his second award of the evening, the first being the Songfic award.

A Kimmunicator beep was then heard over the speakers.

"Oh, looks like we're coming upon a familiar sound! That's the sound of the first half of the ceremony coming to a close. We'll be taking a short 20-minute intermission where y'all can stretch, get some food from the concession stand, take a small bathroom break from eating said concession stand food. When we begin the second half of the awards show, we'll kick things off with Best Drama and Most Unlikely/Unique Story."

When Sharper left the stage, another famous 80s ballad played. "Oh Sherry" by Steve Perry played on the speakers.

Some of the people stayed in their seats while some others went out the doors to get some food or to use the bathroom.


	19. Best Drama & Most Unlikely-Unique Story

Chapter 19 - Best Drama and Most Unlikely/Unique Story

Once the twenty-minute intermission period came to a close, the audience went back into their seats, waiting and anticipating on who will win the other 15 Golden Rufus statuettes.

Sharper returned to the stage, after filling up on some much-needed hors d'oevers and pigs in a blanket.

"Welcome back, everyone, to the second half of the 13th Fannies Ceremony." the longtime loyal servant of Bonnie said, swallowing the last of the food down. "I guarantee you that the next hour and forty-five minutes will be the wildest roller-coaster of emotions. Now, presenting the **Best Drama Award** is a 2005 graduate of Middleton High and the inventor of the kinematic continuum disruptor...that caused $2 million in damage to the school. Please welcome Justine Flanner Platt!"

Justine, now in her 30s, came to the podium wearing a white evening gown and sporting teardrop diamond earring and four-inch high heels. She held the Golden Rufus statuette and envelope containing the Best Drama winner.

"Good evening, everyone. Drama is an element that exists in stories as it provides some emotional conflict or the loss of a loved one. And it's no different with these authors stories' tonight. Here are the nominees for **Best Drama:**

 _ **You're the Best Thing I never Knew I Needed by kmtdiccion**_

 _"RON!" Kim shouted. She walked fast until she reached their table. "Hey Ron! I've been trying to find you everywhere in this school. Why were you out of your zone lately? What are..." Kim asked a barrage of questions to Ron when she realizes he has someone beside him. He was wearing a dark colored shirt with some fancy leather jacket. His shirt was quite tight so one can see his body built with muscles._

 _"Uhm... Hi there! What's you're name?" Kim asked._

 _"Hello! I'm Jonathan. And you're Kim Possible, right? Cool!" He responded._

 _"Uhm... Well... Yeah." Kim answered his question. She was still stunned to see his handsome face._

 _"Oh My God! This is like, from 1 to 10, a 20 in the cuteness and crushing sheep scale!" She thought in exhilaration._

 _"That's cool! I mean, the saving the world thing. I'm so much honored to see you in person." He said as he showed like respecting her. She then glances over him and saw that she's winking at him._

 _"Make that 100! Can I survive this? He's soooo.. Gaah!" Her mind shaking that feeling when one's in a crushing state._

 _"... Uh, KP. Are you listening to me?" Ron asked._

 _"W-What? Oh! Yeah. About that. I think we should talk about it after school." Kim automatically said. She was at a loss and can't even think straight. She then sensed about him and eventually regretted what she said._

 _"Oh. Uh.. Sure KP. Uh... I've gotta go. I have some... Uh... Things to fix. Sorry." Ron flustered._

 _ **Dead Man Switch by Sentinel103**_

 _"I understand that Sensei. It was my damned phobias that caused this and now it is the only way I will ever be free of my guilt."_

 _"The odds in succeeding what you wish to attempt are insurmountable…"_

 _"I agree it's a long shot…"_

 _"You will be killed…painfully if they catch you."_

 _"I am no longer afraid of death Sensei, I am past caring and I fully intend to be caught by the enemy so that they may come close so I do not have to chase them across time and space. As you know I haven't had a complete night's sleep all these years. Those animals are going to cease to exist as a species because they decided to place their so-called honor over our lives, and because they took her from me and us. I intend to teach them the error of their ways…permanently.", Ron decided not to reveal all the plans currently in motion. He wouldn't be able to stop even if he wanted to._

 _"That is murder…"_

 _"No Sensei that is Retribution! And from this they will learn what it is like to fear for the loss of their forebears and their offspring.", he said gravely, "Because I am going to take away their past and deny them their future so that I can repay them for what they did to me and the rest of our world."_

 _"Then you must do what you must. The training you have completed here will allow you a fair chance at completing this 'mission' of yours as you now see it."_

 _"Thank you Master. Now I wish to leave Rufus with you. He is honored here and he is getting old…too old for an adventure such as the one I am going to attempt."_

 _"He is with Nooni at the moment Stoppable-san, he is ancient for his kind."_

 _"I agree Master, but I must see him one last time, and then take my leave of him. May the rest of your days be filled with joy Sensei.", Ron bowed lowly knowing he may never speak with the ancient Japanese man after today._

 _ **RJ & Martin by Emersonian**_

 _The couple in question was the famous former teen heroine Kim Possible and her loyal sidekick/boyfriend Ron Stoppable. Just seven years ago, they had saved the world from an alien invasion right in time for their high school graduation. Three years ago, they had graduated from their colleges and married in the following months, along with their official retirement of crime fighting. The only thing the public media revealed about their 'shocking retirement' and the cancelling of the Team Possible website was that they were now going to be very busy with their new careers, with Kim becoming an international diplomat and Ron being the new CEO of Bueno Nacho._

 _Of course, that wasn't the real truth..._

 _"Is something wrong, Yori?" Ron let Yori in while Kim cautiously closed the door behind them. "Did Sensei send you?"_

 _Yori shook her head very sadly. "Sensei is dead."_

 _The young couple blinked, unable to register the words that the ninja woman had just told them. They were hoping that she was just messing with them, but evidently, her face of genuine sorrow told the opposite._

 _"How on earth can Sensei be dead?" Kim asked. "He was perfectly alive the last time Ron communicated with him."_

 _"Actually, KP, the last time I communicated with Sensei was back at our high school graduation. You know, when he told me to unleash my Mystical Monkey Power." Ron pointed out._

 _"He was murdered," Yori said, "by Martin Fiske."_

 _"Martin Fiske?" Kim's eyes widened. "That can't be right, Yori. Isn't Monkey Fist and the Simian Witch's son like... an eight-year-old child?"_

 _"An eight-year-old child, as you say, who seemed to have been well-trained enough to use an alternative to save his parents from the Yono. With the blood of the enemy spilt over their stoned flesh, the Yono's curse has been nullified for good. Monkey Fist and the Simian Witch are back."_

 _ **Explosive by Sir Sebastian**_

 _There was a moment. The two girls shared a wistful look, relishing the touch not felt in a long time._

 _Bonnie took back her hand. "Get it together, K," she said in a softer tone and walked off._

 _Kim wasn't sure if she meant their relationship or the cheerleading. It didn't really matter - at the moment nothing in her life felt very 'together'._

 _The Kimmunicator beeped._

 _"Wade, I thought I told you I'm not taking on missions right now."_

 _"I know, but this one's different. It's a search and rescue. There's been a tornado outbreak that did some serious damage to several towns."_

 _"Uh, that's a little out of my wheelhouse."_

 _"You've helped with natural disasters before."_

 _"Yeah, before they hit. And not in the US. Don't we have FEMA for that?"_

 _"They're spread pretty thin and could use the help. And this was a personal request from the mayor of Minorburg, one of the towns hit by a tornado."_

 _Kim sighed. She wasn't sure if she was ready to take on a mission yet, but there was no way she was going to not help people in need._

 _"Okay, I'll do it."_

 _ **Ron's WHAT by KPFAN3617**_

 _"Yes?" Yori responded_

 _"What are you doing here?" Ron finally asked. He looked at her with warm eyes. He was tired and needed answers. Yori was silent for a while before responding._

 _"I saw you weren't home. I knew your family was heading to the convention we administered and thought you needed someone to – how do Americans say- "chill with."_

 _This made Ron laugh. He rested more comfortably on the couch. "Yeah, that's what we say…Wait." Ron finally realized what Yori said. "What do you mean you administered my parents trip?"_

 _"Sensei thought it would be best if we sent your family away until things are resolved."_

 _"What thing? What needs to be resolved?" Ron angrily questioned. "I thought the battle- which I don't remember- was supposed to fix it!"_

 _Ron stood up. His anger was escalating. What more will Ron sacrifice for the people he loved! He sighed and began to pace. His hands were folded while he debated to either relax and sit back down or yell._

 _"I didn't ask for this!" he yelled. "What more is it going to take for you people to leave me alone! I didn't ask for this!_

 _Ron stopped. He didn't realize he was crying until he saw Rufus giving him an apological look while handing him a tissue._

 _"I- did- not –want –this" Ron repeated slowly._

 _He let out sobs and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a phone book from the kitchen counter and walked back into the living room. He flipped throw the pages and finally found the number he was looking for. Yori tilted her head- confused. She had no idea what Ron was doing until she touched his shoulder._

 _ **and lastly, Rebounds by Emperor of Dreams**_

 _"I don't really know how to look at it. I mean, you got zapped from evil to good, but that doesn't mean you are a totally different person, does it?"_

 _"It kinda does. When I think back, trying to figure out how that other Shego got where she was, I don't understand it at all. All those things she did, all her decisions, it's like having a stranger's memories. I don't know what I was thinking. I literally don't know what led me... her to do the things she did. It's like a bad nightmare."_

 _"Huh. I don't really know what to say."_

 _"You're not going to turn me in, are you?"_

 _"No, don't worry, I won't do that. I will help you, any way I can. I'm just not sure how."_

 _"We'll figure it out. Thank you, Kimmie."_

 _Kim fell silent again as she finished her coffee. There was one more thing very much on her mind, but she wasn't sure how to approach it, and she suspected this wasn't the right time for it. She decided to just bite the bullet and get it out in the open._

 _"Speaking of decisions you made, what about, uh, us?"_

 _"Oh, I like you, Kimmie. I don't blame you at all for fighting me. You're good people."_

 _"Thank you. But, um, that's not quite what I was going for. I meant, uh, about us... together?" It wasn't quite a coherent question, but Kim wasn't feeling quite coherent at the moment. The sides of her neck felt warm and her stomach was twisting into knots._

Justine then opened the envelope.

"And the winner for **Best Drama** goes to **Dead Man Switch** by **Sentinel103."**

Sentinel got onto the stage. But instead of cheers, there was light applause mixed in with some booing, including from Kim. She still had not forgiven him with what went down in this category last year, or was it Best Series, almost suffering a wardrobe malfuction because of Bonnie. He accepted the Golden Rufus from Justine.

"Like wow I actually won one of the big ones.", the older than dirt man said with a chuckle. "Thanks to everyone who voted for 'Deadman Switch' as best Drama in The Fannies this year. First of all, Tito-Mosquito for letting me take a run on his take of the aftermath of the Kim Possible series after graduation called 'For the Pride of Lowardia'. Tito was thinking about a rewrite and I showed him my idea and he okayed it. And it looks like the idea worked out."

The large man grimaced as someone in the crowd yelled, "Get on with it, you has-been."

"I'm working on it.", the almost larger than life kilt wearing old f***.", responded as he wondered for moment if this was a good place to act like Qrow from another genre, "I also want to thank CajunBear73 for his help now and for the eight plus years we have worked together although it seems as if we weren't able to corner the popcorn market yet considering our tales and the political climate, we coulda made a killing. We'll try to do better next time. So, 'Storm Chaser' is nearly finished." Some boos were heard as well as some one-fingered salutes were seen from the crowd. "And I'm working into Book two of 'The Hunter'." More boos than cheers echoed from the crowd, with Kim leading the loudest of the jeering. "I can see you're all happy with that. And I plan to write some short nice stories about Kim, Ron, Rufus and you know unicorns and stuff."

At this there was sudden silence as drinks were spit out and several seemed to have trouble breathing. Sentinel then resumed, "Just kidding, see ya down the road." The old guy held his Rufus over his head and yelled out, "Let's get outta here CB before they find where we hid the rail and tar." With that he almost seemed to disappear showing that martial arts masters seemed to have some very weirdo ways of moving around in space. He and Cajunbear made their way out of the auditorium.

The booing subsided once Sharper returned to the stage.

"Thank you, Sentinel, for that speech. Now, our next awards presenter is a fanfiction writer who has been with us since even before Kim's show existed! I am talking about the one and only Classic Cowboy! And welcome in Tennente as well as they both present the **Most Unlikely/Unique Story** award."

Cowboy came onto the stage alongside with Ten, whom held both the award and the envelope amongst a much warmer reception than what Sentinel got.

Cowboy then spoke. "Some of the ideas that KP fanfic writers possess can be out of the ordinary. Some are just unique or just plain weird. Tonight, we honor five nominees in the world of uniqueness in their KP stories. They are:"

 _ **Too Close for Comfort by James SunderlandsPillow**_

 _Too distracted by their kerfuffle to realize just where they're footed, Kim and Shego wander onto the teleportation pad…_

 _And in that moment, without realizing where they are…_

 _Drakken activates the device._

…

 _FLASH!_

…

 _When the metaphorical bells and whistles stop, Ron and Drakken look up to see a cloud of smoke._

 _"Well that wasn't supposed to happen…" Drakken thinks aloud._

 _The smoke gradually clears to reveal Kim and Shego._

 _Only, they've become closer._

 _Too close._

 _Because, they are literally attached- the tops of their bodies meeting at the stomach, like some sort of ungodly abomination._

…

 _Needless to say, they freak out._

 _"AHHHHH!" they both scream upon seeing what's happened to them._

…

 _"Dang it! Why can't I just get one stupid contraption to work!" Drakken curses to himself without knowing what's before him._

 _"Uhh, dude..." Ron says as he pokes his arm, and he gestures him to look at the newly combined females._

…

 _"EWWWW!" both men cry as they cringe._

…

 _Kim and Shego both use their arms to try and pull away from each other, but it's moot. They are literally stuck together._

 _"Oh god, oh god!" Kim cries._

 _"DRAKKEN! You better f***ing fix this, right f***ing now!" Shego demandingly yells._

 _ **Cuddlebuddy Huggy by Sentinel103**_

 _Oh, it was soo dazzling. I wonder where Ronnie is? I wonder where the guys are? 'They should be up by now romping around. Maybe Ron has them watching the boob tube...Why is my old Pandaroo lying in bed with me?' As I looked around it hit me. 'I'm not in my room. OK, Possible—uh I mean Stoppable, where are we?'_

 _Now I remember, my room. 'Why am I in my room at mom and dad's house? Why does Pandaroo look new, I've had him for over ten years? I should be in 'our' room and Pandaroo is supposed to be on the shelf. The room that Ron and I sleep in. When did we get here? What time is it? Well, Ronnie should be up fixing breakfast.'_

 _And man can he cook and other stuff too. Mom even defers to him when he's here. 'I am the luckiest girl in the world, no make that the universe. What the heck! Why am I in PJ's and not my night gown? I haven't worn them since we got married four years ago. OH well I better get up anyway...hold on,' I scream, "WHERE ARE MY BOOBS?"_

 _"ROOONNNNN, where are you? I need you NOW."_

 _ **Groundhog Daze by Mahler Avatar**_

 _A dark haired reporter appeared. "This is Tricia Lipowski reporting from Puxsutawney, Pennsylvania. The nation is in shock after learning that Puxsutawney Phil, the groundhog famous for his predictions of impending spring or continued winter, is missing. Our nation is in shock, and a few weather officials are suggesting we skip the season of spring entirely and declare an immediate summer."_

 _Ron became as pale as a sheet and began babbling, "Kim! That would be a total disaster! That could knock the Earth completely out of orbit and plunge us all into the sun, causing universal Armageddon!"_

 _Kim gave him a casual roll of her eyes and replied, "So not the disaster, Ron, so calm down, please? The declaration of a few weather scientists isn't going to cause the Earth to spin off into space. But we do need to get to the bottom of this before everyone really starts to panic."_

 _Wade came back online. "Too late, Kim. Take a look at tonight's 'Investigative Discovery Channel' lineup."_

 _Kim's mouth dropped open at the lurid title. "Suspicious Suspects: The Case of the Missing Groundhog. Wow, this is really bad, Wade."_

 _Ron nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'll say. No originality to that show at all. Just a blatant attempt to capitalize on the sensational aspect of the sitch, Kim."_

 _"Uh, Ron, I actually meant that people in general might start to panic. But TV shows like this can't possibly help matters…"_

 _A dark haired reporter appeared. "This is Tricia Lipowski reporting from Puxsutawney, Pennsylvania. The nation is in shock after learning that Puxsutawney Phil, the groundhog famous for his predictions of impending spring or continued winter, is missing. Our nation is in shock, and a few weather officials are suggesting we skip the season of spring entirely and declare an immediate summer."_

 _Ron became as pale as a sheet and began babbling, "Kim! That would be a total disaster! That could knock the Earth completely out of orbit and plunge us all into the sun, causing universal Armageddon!"_

 _Kim gave him a casual roll of her eyes and replied, "So not the disaster, Ron, so calm down, please? The declaration of a few weather scientists isn't going to cause the Earth to spin off into space. But we do need to get to the bottom of this before everyone really starts to panic."_

 _Wade came back online. "Too late, Kim. Take a look at tonight's 'Investigative Discovery Channel' lineup."_

 _Kim's mouth dropped open at the lurid title. "Suspicious Suspects: The Case of the Missing Groundhog. Wow, this is really bad, Wade."_

 _Ron nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'll say. No originality to that show at all. Just a blatant attempt to capitalize on the sensational aspect of the sitch, Kim."_

 _"Uh, Ron, I actually meant that people in general might start to panic. But TV shows like this can't possibly help matters…"_

 _ **Not This Time, Voorhees by Eddy13**_

 _Smirking sultrily, Kim brought her stick up to her mouth and pulled the marshmallow on it off with her teeth. Getting the idea with a grin, Ron did the same, leaving a large wad of marshmallow in between the two. They started chewing their ends and headed for the center. When they reached the middle, their mouths met. The marshmallow broke in half and went down their windpipes as their tongues explored each other's mouths, reveling in the sweet taste they had just experienced._

 _Eventually, hands began to wander over bodies, the two feeling each other as they coiled themselves together, their kiss deepening and their eyes closed in pleasure._

 _Eventually, their lungs' need for air overridden their desire for each other and they reluctantly parted, gasping and staring each other in the eye._

 _"Can you wait any longer?" Kim asked, desire in her voice._

 _"Uh uh" Ron shook his head in response._

 _Turning to look to the side, the pair saw that Rufus was sound asleep by the fire in a glove sleeping bag. Kim then removed the Kimmunicator from her wrist and buried it in her bag, ensuring they wouldn't be interrupted._

 _Completely alone, the duo got up off the ground and dashed towards their tent, holding hands._

 _The moment they entered the tent, a pair of sinister blood-red eyes with shadowy pupils appeared in the brush._

 _ **and A Sitch In Time: Cutting Room Floor by Whitem**_

 _Wade chuckled. "Heh, that's where one of Drakken's older inventions comes in quite handy. We were able to get a hold of one of his brain machines and were able to re-purpose it for Neural Training."_

 _Ron raised a finger. "Uhh, could you explain what that is? For Kim?"_

 _Once again Wade gave a laugh. "Heh heh… Ron, you are too funny. We can program abilities directly into your brain that equals about 6-months of training. Don't worry, It's perfectly safe."_

 _"What about Ron?" Was Kim's next logical question._

 _"No way… nuh uhh! You're NOT hooking me up to one of Drakken's contraptions! I don't care if Wade or even Steve Harkins, or whoever that smart guy is said it's safe!"_

 _Tim took a turn at the explanation. "That's cool Ron. We were able to retrofit a Bearcat as a two-seater, so you can ride with either Jim or me. It's not much room, but you could be like a co-pilot and a second set of eyes."_

 _Ron looked at him with a sideways glance. "Wellll… OK."_

 _"Great!" Wade said as he slapped both Kim and Ron on their shoulders as he stood behind them. "Kim, we'll get you into the neural Trainer this evening, and tomorrow morning we can attack."_

 _That night the Neural Training for Kim went without a hitch, and Ron was briefed on what his duties were, as well as how to operate his ejector seat if it was necessary._

Tennente then announced the winner.

"And the award for the...Fannnnnnie...goes to **Whitem** for **ASIT Cutting Room Floor**."

This time there were no shenanigans by the author named Whitem as he walked up to the stage and approached the microphone. He accepted the award from Tennente.

"Wow… I did NOT expect to up here this much. Really, I didn't." He then patted his stomach with a heavy sigh. "I think I need to lose a few pounds though." A few chuckles could be heard here and there in the audience.

"As for this story, it was just a little something that I really started as a lark. I was wondering just how things might go if AsiT had gone a little bit differently. What I ended up with was… well, this. So I'm really happy that the readers enjoyed this enough to vote for it for this award. The unlikely stories, for me anyway, are the most fun to write as it can get as crazy as your imagination. And as some of my readers know, my imagination can get a little bit weird.

"So let me say Thank-you to everyone for voting for this story. And also, let me say a HUGE Thank-you to everyone who is continuing to work at keeping the Fannies going. It's awesome that something started what… thirteen years ago? Is still going. Great job to everyone, and Thank-you!"

With that, Whitem came down the stage to add yet another Golden Rufus to his collection.

Sharper came to the microphone and said, "Congratulations to Sentinel and Whitem for their respective awards. We're coming upon another commerical break but when we come back, we'll present the newest award Best Mature Story followed by Best One Shot. And now, here's a message from our sponsor!"

Billy Joel's "We Didn't Start the Fire" played on the speakers.


	20. Best Mature-Rated Story & Best One-Shot

Chapter 20 - Best M-Rated Story and One-Shot

(4 _0 minutes earlier, 8:20pm, during the intermission)_

"I need to know when the steak will be ready!" Betty insisted, "I did not come to the awards ceremony to be denied service just because I lead a heroic organization!"

Her bodyguards shrugged their shoulders.

The "chef" came out with a wheeled tray containing Betty's entree with a couple of his waiters.

"I do aplogize, Dr. Director. But here is your steak, cooked well-done with the seasoned veggies."

"Ah, finally, there it is!" Betty replied, grabbing the eating utensils.

"We've prepared it specifically just for you, Dr. Director! Along with a...special ingredient!" the "chef" replied.

"Don't mind if I do!" Betty said as she began to eat the steak.

The "chef" wheeled out his tray, chuckling evily.

After Joel's song ended, Sharper made his way back to the podium amongst the sea of applause.

"And welcome back, everyone. Our next award is a relatively new award that has not been presented in over ten years... **Best Mature-Rated Story** is usually honored only to the M-rated stories of the KP section. Before we go on, the text selections given to the Kimmunity Council had to be approved first before being aired on a T-rated awards show like this one. And, like with the new Drakgo award, we accepted stories from the 2015 and 2016 cycles as well. Also like with the Drakgo award, it will revert to the 1-year cycle for the next Fannies awards. So with all that being said, please welcome to the stage Yumibow and Phil, aka Anti-Crusader. They both hail from Deviantart.

Yumi and Phil both made their way to the podium.

"Greetings and salutations!" Phil announced, greeting the crowd.

"We're here this evening to present the Best Mature-rated story." Yumi added, "This award goes out to the story that presents Kim and company in either a more serious light, or in terms of controversial subject matter...or for 80% of the time, engage in wild amounts of sex."

"As you know the old adage of Rule 34. If there's something, there's bound to be porn, as Erin Esurance learned the hard way." Phil added.

"The nominees for **Best Mature-Rated Story** are..."

 _ **A PostGraduate Sitch by Jimmy1201**_

 _Kim threw up her hands in defeat, "gods! Do you two even listen to what you're saying? It sounds stupid!". She turned and stomped back to a laughing Heimdallr._

 _"And what just is so funny, Mr. 'I'm a god and can foresee all the punchlines'?" Kim snapped as she walked up to him._

 _Heimdallr engulfed Kim in a huge hug, extinguishing her anger. "I can foresee the most probable futures. For ages, these visions have remained unchanged. But you are changing the very definition of what is probable!"_

 _"What do you see in my future?" Kim asked even though she knew it was a bad idea._

 _"I can't see you at all!" Heimdallr roared with delight, "You, your partner, your sisters, your brothers, none of the young ones you showed me on your device."_

 _"And that is good because?" asked Kim._

 _"That is great because now the gods in Asgard will have to learn to think and plan, not just blindly accept the foretold future!"_

 _"Blindly accept the foretold future?" asked Kim._

 _"Yes!" Heimdallr roared with delight. "Odin gathers the mightiest warriors at his side because he knows that Fenrir the mighty wolf is going to murder him at the end. Not that he hopes to defeat him, but wants to die in a blaze of glory!" Seeing that Kim wasn't understanding, he continued, "Fenrir hasn't even been born yet! Until I saw you, I believed that our fates are already decided and the best we could do is to die fighting with a battle cry in our hearts and a smile on our lips!"_

 _Kim was considering his words when she noticed an unarmored man run out the gate and start talking excitedly to Thor and Loki. Thor turned to Kim with a look of glee and shouted, "Come, Lady Kim, we are needed at Nidavellir!_

 _ **Hybrid by Eddy13**_

 _"General Cliffer is regretful that he couldn't keep your subject from escaping" the sergeant said. "Did you really have to reject his offer to help find it?"_

 _"I've had enough of that blasted fool's incompetence" Lawton said disgustedly "He had assured me that he used the maximum amount of security precautions he could acquire and R0NMMP still escaped"._

 _"Perhaps your creation was more powerful than you anticipated, Sir" the sergeant supplied._

 _"I was quite aware that we hadn't seen the bulk of its abilities" Lawton snarled "Which is why it is essential we get it back so we can continue our research on it"._

 _"We're doing our best, Sir" the sergeant replied. "But there's a lot of ground to cover"._

 _Lawton sighed "Well, that blasted thing has to be around here somewhere. After all, how far could it have gotten?"_

 _"Quite far, actually" another soldier came up to Lawton "We just learned that there was an airport in the vicinity of the crash and that a plane bound for Las Angeles took off within the window of R0NMMP's escape"._

 _"Hmm" Lawton pondered the information for a moment before saying "Gentlemen, pack your bags" while walking towards the edge of the field._

 _"We're going to Las Angeles"._

 _ **Cheer Fight by Chris Palmer**_

 _She was talking on her cell phone with an unknown caller, surprised by the amount of money the she could make. "$250,000 dollars? Lady, for that price she'll not only lose the fight but I'll make sure that prissy bitch is put though a lot more. I'd love to bring her down a peg or two."_

 _Bonnie nods her head and agrees with the terms with the caller. "The old Lowerton Party Center, got it. Will you have everything all set up? Good."_

 _Bonnie smiled and told the person on her phone, "Cash only. Half upfront and the rest when it's done, excellent."_

 _She turned off her phone and walked away smiling, talking to herself, "Finally, little miss 'know-it-all' will get what's coming to her."_

 _The two most important things to remember are_

 _1 - Finish the night and_

 _2 - Tell nobody! Nobody must know that you are throwing the fight! When you are completely done I will contact you. Finish the night…and you're brothers will be safe."_

 _Kim quickly called her brothers, who were out on a summer camping trip, but there was no answer. She called Wade but he was on vacation. Ron was out with his friend Felix and a few new friends playing video games._

 _Alone in her room with only her thoughts, Kim weighted her options. She had no choice. The day before summer cheer camp was to start she will have to oil wrestle Bonnie for the cheer captain, and lose…for the safety of her brothers. She bowed her head and sighed._

 _ **Conference Affair by Emperor of Dreams**_

 _"What? You've got to be kidding!"_

 _"Why is it so hard to believe? You were a mysterious and alluring older woman; fit, skilled, exotically beautiful, and more than a little dangerous. I used to fantasize about you."_

 _"Used to, right?" This was not a revelation Shego was comfortable hearing._

 _"Well, the constant put-downs and you trying to take my head off were kind of a turn-off. I grew to resent you after a while."_

 _"Um," Shego said. Somehow that didn't make her feel any better._

 _"But, towards the end, when our encounters were becoming more like clocking in at the office than murderous brawls, I began to warm up to you again. Especially after you saved my life, twice."_

 _"I just wanted to be the one to finally bring you down. I'd have felt cheated if it was somebody else."_

 _"Yeah, that would be much more convincing if you'd ever actually tried to make good on the threat. If it was a threat. I can still remember your words exactly: 'next time, you're mine.' I can tell you that raised my heart rate. I might have let you have me, too."_

 _Shego didn't know what to say to that, so she had another bite of the fish._

 _"You know, this is pretty good salmon," Shego said, hoping to change the topic, and took a sip of wine to wash the fish down._

 _"I like seafood, too," Kim said with a salacious grin. Shego choked on her drink._

 _"You have a dirty mind, Shego," Kim said, much too amused._

 _ **What Words Couldn't Say by Luciendar**_

 _A small giggle escaped her lips before she could stop herself. Knowing there was no way he didn't notice that she rolled out of his arms and lit her hands, not only to fight but to give her some light in all this. Accept, she noticed, even with her hand burning strong… she could see nothing._

 _To relieved to care that she was getting defensive Ron tried to let out a sigh. Only to release a soundless breath into the darkness. He couldn't even sigh._

 _"What's going on!?" she growled at him, "what have you done to me?!"_

 _Confused and bewildered Ron started lifting his arms in surrender until he noticed the light reflecting from her glowing hands in her eyes. Shego was blind. He tried to take a step towards her unfortunately kicking some debris on the ground betraying his position._

 _Shego was no amateur and was able to find him just by sound. Leaping in to attack swung a knife chop at his neck to put the unknown man down for the count. To her displeasure she was confronted with two unpredicted and unprecedented problems, the first of which was that he caught her hand,and the second being that HE CAUGHT HER HAND. It's on fire for heavens sake and he just held it like it was nothing._

 _"Who are you, why can't I see, and what are you doing?" she screamed at him trying to fight off theatrics._

 _He noticed Shego resisting the urge to become hysterical and losing. He knew the frustration of losing his voice, but even in this darkness he was glad that he could see._

 _Ron grabbed Shego's other hand and brought them slowly to his face. A tear slowly trickled down his face, still elated that she wasn't burning, that was good, but also that she was okay._

 _Had her gloves not been slightly torn she may never have felt the tear trickle down the mans face as he gently held her hands to his face. Immediately she quenched her fire as she worried she might hurt him, completely aware that she hadn't been. Whoever this was, was obviously a competent fighter and didn't want to hurt her, but she still couldn't calm her growing frustration._

 _"Okay," she pleaded, "you don't want to hurt me. I get it. But please speak to me, I need to know what I can't see."_

 _ **and Children of the Comet by Hopeful Husky**_

 _Kim let out a celebratory 'Whoop' as she let go of the hair and landed on the witch's opposite shoulder. The celebration was short lived as she looked up and saw the various strands of Opal's hair rise up like striking serpents around her._

 _"Your ugly enough to be a Medusa", sneered Kim as wrist blades extended from each of her arms._

 _Hego heard something crack inside Opal's foot. As the gigantic foot was drawn back away from him he could already see the discolored damaged part of the ankle he had struck. Yes! He had hurt her, thought Hego as he watched the foot draw back and then begin to snap forward._

 _"Uh oh", was all he had time say before Opal's kick caught him square on. The blow lifted him up and shot him forward rolling along the ground straight into the onrushing Ron and Lyra. The entire trio went down in a tangled pile of armored limbs._

 _A dozen hair-like tendrils struck out at Kim as she spun and dodged atop Opal' shoulder. She used her wrist blades to slice through the white hair until it looked as if snow fell in sheets around her. But for each strand she severed two more took its place._

 _"Your efforts begin to bore me Mrs. Possible. The life expectancy of things that bore me is very short indeed", said Opal as she leaned her head over to gaze down at Kim._

 _"Are you entertained…are you entertained?" shouted Kim as she grabbed and sliced through a particularly large strand of hair. Yes Kim knew it was a corny line to give at the time but as long as it distracted Opal she didn't care._

 _"No I am not". It was then that several strands of hair hit Kim from behind and though she struggled mightily they soon had her wrapped up. The strands spread Kim's limbs in all directions and she could feel the armor's structural integrity beginning to give against the incredible strength of the hair._

 _Green plasma bursts exploded around Kim severing the hair strands and Kim found herself cut free and falling. She saw the body of Opal streaking past her as he fell. Just as she passed the witch's knees she was caught by a jet burst jump assisted Shego. Shego's momentum carried them forward and they impacted the ground with Shego's legs digging deep furrows until they finally stopped. The pair of them landed not far from Ron, Lyra, and Hego as they now all turned to face Opal._

Yumi then tore the envelope that contained the winner. "And the winner for **Best Mature-Rated Story** goes to **Cheer Fight** by **Chris Palmer!"**

Chris jumped up from his chair in excitement, winning for the very first time on his first attempt. He ran to the stage, accepted his Golden Rufus statuette, and pulled out his acceptance speech.

"Wow, I...I truly did not expect this. Seriously, I didn't! I wrote a M rated Kim Possible fan fiction a year ago (July of 2017) which today has over 24,000 views but when you write the stories I do you don't expect to be given an award for it, but apparently some of you have a mind like me and well..I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

"Listen, I know Kim Possible was on Disney and Disney pushes the wholesome family - friendly programing with characters that are cute but I know I'm not alone with I say I find Kim Possible hot! I like female oil wrestling and I like Kim Possible so I wrote a story where Kim & Bonnie oil wrestle to see who will be the next cheer captain. That's how the seed of Cheer Fight started. A question...what if? I wanted the characters to go through something they wouldn't usually go through on the show.

"I'm also a fan of the big twist endings too so if you read Cheer Fight, please don't spoil the ending!

"Finally, since this story is so popular I'm working with Iron Wolf over at Tease Comix to bring this story to life as a comic! So you will actually SEE Kim & Bonnie oil wrestling! Comic books take time to draw and produce so it will be a while but...it's coming. Be looking for it.

"Once again, thank you for making Cheer Fight - The Best M-rated Kim Possible Fanfiction story!"

With that, Chris left with his precious trophy.

Sarah then appeared next. "For our next award, **Best One-Shot,** please welcome Captainkodak and Daisy to the stage!"

The Captain and Daisy made their trip to the podium amongst applause. Daisy had the award in her hands and the Captain had the envelope containing the winner.

Daisy made her way to the microphone and said, "Writing stories is a challenge in of itself, but trying to cram your story idea into one chapters takes some really mad writing skills, in the immortal words of Mr. Stoppable himself."

"Tonight..." the Captain proceeded, "...we honor six finalists who have demonstrated this skill."

 _ **The Last Monkey Master by Jimmy 1201**_

 _There was a soft click and Kim pushed the door open as a klaxon blared and rocket engines warmed up._

 _"Crap!" said Kim, "There goes sneaky" as the two went inside and closed the door reducing the roar of rocket engines to a dull rumble._

 _Looking down a long, dimly lit hallway, Kim murmured, "My suit doesn't have enough power for me to go invisible again. Do you want to go in front or behind me?" Ron's ninja stealth was a major source of surprise for the bad guys and they had practiced it both with Ron leading and Kim leading while they had still worked together before going their own ways years ago._

 _"After you, my lady," Ron replied as he vanished from view. As she started down the hall she heard a voice behind her whisper hot breath blowing on her ear, "Am I allowed to mention the niceness of your butt?"_

 _Kim clamped her hand over her mouth to muffle a snort. As soon as this mission was over, she had to figure out how to get back in Ron's life. Even as just a friend._

 _"It's not…."_

 _"Is too, I've seen my fair share in the baths at school. Just passing along a compliment.", the blond man told her._

 _"Passing along?"_

 _"Yeah, all the girl shinobis were jealous."_

 _ **Not This Time, Voorhees by Eddy13**_

 _"In any case, Ron" Kim went on "You did good back there. If not for you, we would've gone down with the lair when the ice cracked"._

 _"Pssh. You would've done the same, KP" Ron said dismissively "I was just following your example"._

 _Kim grinned. "You've really become a bigger help in our missions since Graduation"._

 _"Hey, I finally got the hang of these monkey powers, so I figure I might as well use them" Ron replied._

 _Still smirking, Kim looked up into the night sky. "The stars are really beautiful tonight"._

 _"Eh, personally, the only stars I'm interesting in are those emerald ones on your face, KP" Ron said honestly._

 _ **Tell Me A Tale by Magic Flying Spud**_

 _Red. He was covered in red from head to toe. Oh the agony, she couldn't stand it!_

 _She had seen the atrocities of megalomaniacal psychopaths across the globe but this…this was too much. He was actually dead._

 _Shoving her face against her arm, nose sinking into the flesh, tears sprang loose but as fast as they came, her feet came out from under her, sliding across the floor and tumbling into Ron._

 _Kim looked up from Ron's chest and across the floor. Streaks of red on the linoleum…she must have slipped on it. She looked down at Ron's face to see his eyes flicker open._

 _"What?!" the two of them cried simultaneously._

 _"Jinx!" Ron laughed, "You owe me a—"_

 _"Not now."_

 _"Okay."_

 _ **Roadside Diner by Whitem**_

 _The waitress then spoke to them. "So… do you two want to go outside too? The full moon is almost over, so there isn't much time left."_

 _"What… are you talking about?" Kim asked while looking around nervously._

 _"Uhh… Kim?" Ron said while tapping her shoulder. "I've got a bad feeling about this…"_

 _"Yeah Ron, let's just go."_

 _The two turned around to the double doors heading outside and each placed a hand on the bar to push their respective side open._

 _The voice of the waitress spoke up behind them. "You know you can't go out that way without either me or the cook."_

 _The two teens cocked an eye at each other, wanting to get out of the restaurant and the high strangeness that was going on. Both pressed opened their respective door and walked... back into the restaurant!_

 _"OK Kim, this is really creeping me out."_

 _ **The Darkest Power Yet by Daccu65**_

 _"Aye, ye're doin' a fine job o' stopping me maintenance," Duff admitted. "But I canne understand why. Ye've already ruined this floor, so ye might as well come on out of there, me workmen are going te have to refinish it now."_

 _"But, what's your evil plan?" Ron asked, as the two teens squelched their way toward the door where the angry man was waiting._

 _"Evil plans?" Duff shook his head. "There's no evil going on here. I'm jest tryin' to fix the place up so it looks presentable for me clients. Now, take off yer shoes; just because ye ruined the varnish on that floor doesn't mean ye can track it around my other floors."_

 _"Clients?" Kim asked. "You're going to bring villains here?"_

 _"O' course not!" Duff scoffed. "Fer all me temper, I'm a gewd golfer. I'm gonna be bringin' in folks who want t' learn the fine game."_

 _"You're going to become a golf instructor?" Ron asked, incredulous._

 _"Golf and cooking," Duff told them, ushering the two now sock-clad teens ahead of him down the hallway. "Sert o' a boarding school fer both. But th' two o' ye are in big trouble; trespassing on me lands an' into me own home!"_

 _ **and KP's Winning Performance by Kmtdiccion**_

 _Tara faced Ron and then asked him "Hey, Ron, I heard you had a new sister. Congrats!"_

 _The blonde boy beamed at the mention of his cute adopted sister and said "Yeah, she's totally badical! At first, I didn't like her, but now, I really like her to be in the family. Look, here's her picture." When Ron showed the picture to her, the reaction he got was nothing he anticipated. Tara squealed and cooed from the sight as if she just saw an ultra-famous boy group star. Almost to the point of shaking on her seat, the boy watched as the girl passed down the picture towards the other jury, including the groaning Bonnie, to look, and all of them awed._

 _"Ronnie, she's too cute!" Bubbling with girlish cheerfulness, Tara handed the picture back to him. The boy just rubbed his neck and laughed awkwardly._

 _Bonnie then decided to chime in and muttered "It's a shame that a cute baby like that will live under the same house as that awkward froob. Poor girl." Ron would've gotten angry if it wasn't for the fact that the brunette is still eyeing the picture with a blush adorning her face. The blonde boy just let out a laugh, not giving any retort to that._

The Captain opened up the envelope.

"And the Golden Rufus for **Best One-Shot** goes to **Roadstop Diner** by **Whitem."**

Once again Whitem trekked back up to the stage during a smattering of applause. His by now trademark smile and wave (at least for this evening) once again graced all those in attendance.

After stepping up to the microphone, he once again spoke. "Well now… long time no see, everyone." A few groans and a 'Yeah, yeah…' were some of the responses from some people in the front row.

"Well… it only took me writing a little over a hundred one-shots to be up here and accept an award for Best One-Shot. One hundred and one, to be exact. When I counted all of these up I was like, 'Wow… I knew I wrote a lot of one-shots, but I didn't know it was that many! One hundred and one out of one hundred and sixty stories were one-shots.'

"So I guess it's kind of a coinky dink that the first time I get Best On-Shot is number one hundred and… one. Kind of funny how things happen that way, I guess. So anyways, I would like to Thank everyone again who voted for this story… Y'all are the greatest!

Whitem took his fourth Golden Rufus of the evening back to his seat.

The Kimmunicator beep sounded again.

"Looks like another commercial break is upon us. When we come back, we'll present the winner for Best Novel-Sized Story, so stay tuned and don't get Rick-rolled!" Sharper said to the audience.

At that moment, Rick Astley's "Never Gonna Give You Up!" played on the PA system.

Meanwhile, backstage, Sharper muttered to himself.

 _So far, so good. It's a good thing that the live-action film has been held to a minimum throughout tonight's ceremony._

What he didn't know, however, was that Dr. Director was falling asleep due to the steak that she ate not more than 40 minutes ago.

The left bodyguard then whispered, "She's out?"

"Yes, she's out cold. We need to get her to the back for some...air." the right bodyguard replied.

While the song was playing and the lights dimmed, her bodyguards began to escort her out of the convention center building into a nearby 18-wheeler that said: _**W**_ _estern_ _ **E**_ _xquisite_ _ **E**_ _ggs_ with _Transportation Company_ in small print.


	21. Best Novel-Sized Story

Chapter 21 - Best Novel-Sized Story

Sarah returned to the podium with a glowing smile on her face.

"And welcome back, everyone! We still have 11 more Golden Rufuses to go out...and they are so cute, I just wanna hug one of them!" the KP fanatic exclaimed, earning some startled reactions from the crowd.

Sarah then blushed at the cheeks, "Excuse me. Anyways, welcome to the stage Sharper and his friend Phantom as they present the **Best Novel Award!** "

The audience applauded when the two native Mississipians, and longtime KP fans, appeared before them. Phantom had both the award and the winning envelope.

Sharper proclaimed, "To earn the right to have this award, the author must have patience...determination...a mind filled with ideas..."

"And a whole lot of coffee!" Phantom interrupted the speech.

"That too, my friend!" Sharper chuckled before being serious about the presenting of the award.

"The requirement for a story to be eligible for this award is 75,000 words, down from 100,000 from a few years ago. And among the 9,400+ stories in the deep vault of the KP fanfic archive, less than 350 of those stories have been able to achieve this mark. I am myself the author of three of those stories, 'Redheaded Cheerleader: Books 1 and 2' and 'Mad Dogs and Tigers', the latter of which is still under construction. The five nominees here tonight have the means and wills to make such interesting stories that rival the length of _War and Peace_. They are..."

 _ **When Hearts Collide by Lhyaran**_

 _Mrs. Go stood stock still for a second then threw her tea towel to the floor. She stormed towards Shego, who took a step back at her mother's reaction. Shego almost brought her glow into play, but that was never a good thing when your mother was involved. She flinched as her mom stopped right in front of her, and took her twitching hands into her own._

 _"You're perfect the way you are, and you should never doubt that! Red, green, purple, or blue, it's what inside that counts. It's never this." She rubbed Shego's palms with her thumbs. "Do you understand me!?"_

 _"Yes, mama," Shego said._

 _Mrs. Go brought Shego's hands together and held them with her own, her steely gaze searching Shego's face. She must have found what she was after, as she nodded her head in acceptance._

 _"Well, now that all that silliness is over and done with, I've got some fresh fruit and croissants laid out for you," Mrs. Go said._

 _"Try not to sound so happy," Shego said as she followed her mom into the dining room._

 _"It's a big day, and you've been putting it off for ages. Your first visit to your therapist."_

 _"Uh-huh."_

 _"And, Firefly."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I want a photo for the family album, before you go."_

 _ **Kim Potential by Regertz**_

 _"If she participated in the killing of those soldiers or anyone else…It may be more than that, Wego. She's gone too far this time." Hego, quietly._

 _"She's too important to kill…" Igo, dismissively. "They'd never hurt her, don't be…"_

 _A coldly furious Hego grabbed him, shaking him like a dog with a toy… "Listen you spoiled idiot! I may have to kill my own sister before this is done! And if you ever get the fool idea in your fool head that having a few tricks makes you above the law or superior to people like Stoppable, I may have to do the same to you one day!"_

 _The Wegos staring…Shaken…_

 _"Hego…" Ron, carefully…_

 _"The boys need to understand this, Ron…Sheila came to believe she could do anything, without consequences. I won't let them go the same way." Hego, sternly._

 _"We're heroes…" Igo tried…_

 _"We're not heroes…" Hego replied firmly. "I'm sorry I lost my temper with you, Igo, but being a hero is something you earn and others confer upon you and we haven't earned anything…We've had fun for a good cause, with powers given us by accident, that's all. If you want to see a hero, here's one." He indicated Ron. "No powers beyond his own skill and brains, he can't dodge a bullet or fly or clone himself but he risks himself every day. He knows he's smarter and more capable than any one of us but he's willing to defer to us for the greater good. He could have hurt or gotten Kim to hurt Sheila many times but he's always tried to be compassionate and spare her, hoping she'd see sense one day. That's a hero, boys. Maybe one day one of you will measure up, we'll see." Hard stare… "I have hope you will…For Mom and Dad's sakes."_

 _"If she participated in the killing of those soldiers or anyone else…It may be more than that, Wego. She's gone too far this time." Hego, quietly._

 _"She's too important to kill…" Igo, dismissively. "They'd never hurt her, don't be…"_

 _A coldly furious Hego grabbed him, shaking him like a dog with a toy… "Listen you spoiled idiot! I may have to kill my own sister before this is done! And if you ever get the fool idea in your fool head that having a few tricks makes you above the law or superior to people like Stoppable, I may have to do the same to you one day!"_

 _The Wegos staring…Shaken…_

 _"Hego…" Ron, carefully…_

 _"The boys need to understand this, Ron…Sheila came to believe she could do anything, without consequences. I won't let them go the same way." Hego, sternly._

 _"We're heroes…" Igo tried…_

 _"We're not heroes…" Hego replied firmly. "I'm sorry I lost my temper with you, Igo, but being a hero is something you earn and others confer upon you and we haven't earned anything…We've had fun for a good cause, with powers given us by accident, that's all. If you want to see a hero, here's one." He indicated Ron. "No powers beyond his own skill and brains, he can't dodge a bullet or fly or clone himself but he risks himself every day. He knows he's smarter and more capable than any one of us but he's willing to defer to us for the greater good. He could have hurt or gotten Kim to hurt Sheila many times but he's always tried to be compassionate and spare her, hoping she'd see sense one day. That's a hero, boys. Maybe one day one of you will measure up, we'll see." Hard stare… "I have hope you will…For Mom and Dad's sakes."_

 _ **Storm Chaser by BearSent176 (the team of Cajunbear and Sentinel)**_

 _Backing down at Yori's proclamation and now a bit skeptical of what has not been fully explained to her, so far, "Okayyyy…", Kim broke in as she attempted to sidetrack the direction of the conversation to see how this stacked up with what she learned from Yamanouchi so far, "Now, I've heard about the Mystical Monkey Power before. In fact, Monkey Fist ranted about it every time we encountered him…and claimed that Ron had stolen it…"_

 _Cutting in, her eyes showing a hint of amusement, "Maybe Ron-san did 'steal' it…", and before Kim could attempt an angry rebuttal, "or maybe it was waiting for a more suitable vessel than Lord Fiske to give the power to.", Yori said, with an elegantly raised eyebrow. Now boring in, "Ron-san originally didn't want the power and maybe that is why he is able to use it so powerfully.", she mused to the red head. Then peering into her eyes, "At first he used it only to protect you."_

 _Kim's mouth twitched._

 _Stepping back in, Hirotaka continued, "The MMP also allows Stoppable-san to fully wield the Lotus Blade, which he uses for righteous causes. It is the weapon of Lord Toshimiru and is mystical in nature. With it, Ron-san fights for goodness, for freedom and for honor.", he said solemnly. "The blade reflects that goodness and shines brightly for being able to fight the good fight."_

 _Kim frowned at the thought that Ron had access to a weapon whose properties she didn't fully understand. "Is this how he was able to plant ideas in my mind?", she grasped at straws to some of her earlier issues since high school. "I mean, after the invasion, I think, he changed my memories…Or at least, that is what Sensei hinted at."_

 _"We asked Stoppable-san to keep Yamanouchi secrets, secret.", Yori simply replied. "He could not tell you anything about the school and its connections to the Japanese government.", her gaze absolute. Then breaking slightly, "The part that affected you, Kim-san…was due to some part of the Mystical Monkey Power. The Chosen One did what he could to keep them from you, to the best of his undeveloped abilities, but his brain leaked partly because of his PTSD…", she paused at Kim's barely noticeable twitch, Continuing, "But we had so little time to give him the proper training to forestall these … 'leaks'.", Yori explained, "Also you wore the Monkey Amulet for a short time, that in itself attuned you to Stoppable-sama and the MMP."_

 _ **UnStoppable Flash by Darth Manwe**_

 _James was horrified. "You can't go out to fight this army, Kimmie-cub! Look what Drew did to Ronald, and he has superspeed!" He held his own mouth in shock, looking at Cisco Ramon. Said engineer smiled and waved._

 _Kim nodded towards him, then explained. "Cisco knows, he's the one that helped us with the gorilla invasion."_

 _James was now even more lost. "'Us'? Which 'us' is this?! Weren't you just hiding with Wade's folks when Ronald handled the invasion?!"_

 _Kim looked at her mother, and spoke very calmly, almost scaringly so. "This has gone hell of a lot longer than it ever should have, Mom." Anne nodded, silent. Kim nodded in return, then she turned to her father. "I wasn't hiding. I was fighting. You see Dad..." Looking at her mother, "I'm Titan. And Mom was Titania before me, years ago."_

 _James felt his balance shift in shock, but found himself steadied, by Ron, of all people. The blond seemed sorry. Pleading, "This one wasn't my idea, but they meant well."_

 _James looked at Anne, in shock, years worth of secrets spilling out as sounds of distant destruction rang in the background. That's when Kim did something that truly scared her Mom. She stepped up towards James, and put her hand on his cheek. "Dad." Her voice shifted ever so slightly, and the choker that usually changed it was nowhere near her. "I need you to focus. I need you to tell us how to stop this." Her other hand landed on James' other cheek, and that's when even Ron could feel the compulsion, standing next to Dr. Possible. "I need you to help us."_

 _ **and You're the Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed by Kmtdiccion**_

 _Ron stared at her, eyes watering with tears. He was in extreme joy when he heard her. He grabbed her in a tight hug, not caring if he was crying right now, and whispered his response "Thank you. And I am also happy to be friends with you, Bonnie." The two hugged each other tightly for a few more moments, making some people who was just passing by coo at the sight, before breaking it._

 _"Let's go home, Bon." He stood up and held her hand, helping her to stand up also. "Ron, I need to go to the women's comfort room. Didn't want to walk around looking like this, right?" She grinned when she pointed her eyes red with tears, which made the blonde boy nod. He waited just in front while the brunette entered the ladies' room. Ron sighed in contentment, staring aimlessly around to entertain himself, when he heard something from behind. With his curiosity piqued, he walked around and was shocked to see a very familiar face._

 _"KP!"_

 _"Well this is a lot to take in."_

 _Ron cannot believe what he was seeing right now. Here he was standing, staring at the terrified faces of Kim and Walter Nelson, whose braces were locked together. And he can't deny that a part of him was hurt. He really wanted to go to the fair with her but now he learned that she went here with someone else. There's also that pent-up anger with that. She practically forgot him while she was with him. He wondered if he should help them. But the worry in her eyes gave away on what he should do. That no matter what happens, he is still her best friend, and it will remain that way._

 _So, he pursed his lips and said "KP, can I borrow your phone? I think I know who can help us."_

"So many nominees to choose from!" Phantom chuckled. "And the winner of the **Best Novel Story** goes to **Storm Chaser** by **BearSent176**

Cautiously peering from their makeshift bunker (Yes! Their long-ago military training finally came in handy, thank you!), just offstage where they had been holed up to avoid the ire of a certain red head's 'dissatisfaction' to the way she was treated as a character in tales written by the writers/co-writers, CajunBear73 and Sentinel103, also collectively known as BearSent176, sighed in fatalistic resignation at leaving their safe haven to accept their, maybe the last on this mortal plane, award.

Each a writer of their own tales, they also combined to be the writing team of BearSent176, which in of itself wasn't, on its face, outrageous, to anyone. That is, until you asked a certain red head to comment on her character's treatment in tales written by one of them, or in those they collectively posted on the site.

It was due to her 'dissatisfaction' of said treatment in those stories that steps had to be taken to shield those two intrepid and longstanding members of the Fan Fiction Site from any retribution that she may rain down upon them in the course of this year's, any previous, and future Fannies.

With all of this in mind, both stealthily made their way to the podium when Sentinel103, in an act of desperation, grabbed an oblivious KPRS4ever, intent on using her as a meat-shield, should Kim send projectiles she may have in her possession his way. Mutterings of "She won't go through an innocent to get me…" and "At least one of us will get out of this alive…", heard as Larry wound his way to the stage.

Noticing his partner was no longer beside him, the tuxedoed CajunBear73 turned to see the formally kilted Sentinel103 dodging every which way, holding the confused and nervous Sarah before him, stopping to peek over her shoulder, or around her side, in case he saw incoming from Table One, which was front and center of the stage, out on the floor.

Upon reaching the podium, CajunBear73 stood off to the side, looking on in amusement as the Senior Partner in writing-crime stopped beside him, let his buffer desperately flee the stage and settle just behind the shoulder of his partner. Looking between Larry and Table One, CB73 snorted when he saw Kim glare at his partner, a two-fingered hand signal of 'I've got my eyes on you' passing between her and Larry. At hearing his snort, Kim looked to CB73 and smirked, before raising an eyebrow, before turning back to glare at Larry.

Deciding to continue before a brawl started, Sharper (or whoever is at the podium for this award) waved CB73 to the microphone.

Upon receiving the Golden Rufus, CB73 nodded thanks and handed it to Larry. Turning to the mic, "I'd like to thank all of those who took part in this year's festivities. Without all of you, here and elsewhere, this wouldn't be taking place. I'd also like to thank those who voted for 'Storm Chaser' and those who took part in the voting overall. To those we were up against, we're humbled to be in that listing." Then looking to Kim, Ron and Rufus at Table One, "We'll get to the end, that's a promise, and for doubts of how main characters are treated in our tales, it's like CaptainKodak1 has always said: 'You have to get through Good Friday to get to Easter Sunday.'" At this, Kim's eye twitched. Continuing before she reached for silverware, "But, no worries, you are dear to us and we always intend for your days together to be golden."

Then, turning to Sentinel103 and taking the Rufus from him, "Larry? Your turn."

"Huh? Nah CB just about covered it. Although I do have some ideas for future tales that ought to curl your ah…toes, yeah toes." Noticing Kim's eye-twitch increasing, he quickly continued, "We can go with that. Also, I do have more to release and I have them done and they are at a place that I call every day to make sure they aren't released. Maybe this will ensure that any hostility towards myself and my partner (Sent then puts his arm around the shoulders of his partner-in-crime) is reduced to a minimum. So, from me and the gator chaser…Thanks!"

With that the writing team quickly made their way back the mini-fortress they had built as a safeguard against a Category 5 Hurricane Kimmie.

"And thank you Cajunbear and Sentinel for that speech...and not gettingthe Fannie Committee being sued by the City of Jackson for any damages related to the theater." Sharper chuckled cautiously. "But we're coming up to another commercial break. When we come back, we're going to present the awards for **Best Short Story** and **Best Series."**

Foreigner's "Cold As Ice" played on the speakers.


	22. Best Short Story and Best Series

Chapter 22 - Best Short Story and Best Series

The two hosts came back to the podium after Foreigner's song.

"And welcome back, everyone!" Sharper said, "We're rapidly approaching the more prestigious awards of the ceremony. But first, we have more winners to present. So please welcome back to the podium Daisy, aka TemporaryInsanity91, and Levi2000a!"

Daisy and Levi went to the stage with Levi holding the Golden Rufus and envelope containing the winner.

"Short stories pack a punch between 3,000 and 15,000 words." Daisy explained the category.

Levi added, "They can be standalone or part of a series. Tonight, we're here to honor the nominees for the award of **Best Short Story**. They are..."

 _ **Worth Even More by Arandomshipper**_

 _"Shego, can I ask you something?"_

 _Shego groaned. She knew what was coming. Betty was so tenacious, her instincts were strong, and she simply could not drop an idea, not even for her own benefit._

 _"No."_

 _"But I have to know."_

 _"I've told you before."_

 _"I need to hear you say it again. Swear to me you're not lying."_

 _Shego sat up and looked at her wife with all the sincerity and honesty she could muster. "Okay, fine. I'll tell you one more time. Now, look me in the eye, and know that I'm telling the truth. I'm Shego. I never lost a fight on purpose in my ******* life. Got it?"_

 _Betty stared into Shego's eyes for a long while. "Okay." She finally said. "I believe you." She hugged Shego's head to her ample chest in reward for her honesty._

 _Of course, Shego thought as she gleefully pressed her face further in, in this case, you and I may have different ideas of what it means to win._

 _As the cuddles and caresses slowly began to escalate, as was so often the case, Shego was working her way into being 'in the mood', when she saw that familiar look in Betty's eye. Oh, no. Not this again._

 _"Shego, can I ask you something?"_

 _Shego groaned. She knew what was coming. Betty was so tenacious, her instincts were strong, and she simply could not drop an idea, not even for her own benefit._

 _"No."_

 _"But I have to know."_

 _"I've told you before."_

 _"I need to hear you say it again. Swear to me you're not lying."_

 _Shego sat up and looked at her wife with all the sincerity and honesty she could muster. "Okay, fine. I'll tell you one more time. Now, look me in the eye, and know that I'm telling the truth. I'm Shego. I never lost a fight on purpose in my ******* life. Got it?"_

 _Betty stared into Shego's eyes for a long while. "Okay." She finally said. "I believe you." She hugged Shego's head to her ample chest in reward for her honesty._

 _Of course, Shego thought as she gleefully pressed her face further in, in this case, you and I may have different ideas of what it means to win._

 _ **Me and My Shadows by Whitem**_

 _When he saw Kim finally step out of the kitchen, Ron tried hard not to crack a smile. His girlfriend/almost fiancé/almost wife had on an apron that was spotless, but her face told a different story. She had a mix of flour and red sauce splattered from almost her eyes to her chin._

 _"Ron! I… I didn't expect you this soon! I… I was hurrying to get done and… well… I kinda dropped a bowl of my sauce onto an open bag of flour and… well…" She finished her sentence by gesturing to her face._

 _Ron did himself proud by not even letting a snicker pass his lips, and he walked over to the woman he loved. He used a finger to wipe a small amount of sauce from her now reddening cheeks and put it into his mouth. "Mmm… pretty good Kim." He then quickly swept her into his arms, dipped her down low, and planted a full on-the-mouth kiss that took her by surprise._

 _He then stood back up and flashed a goofy grin before saying, "But that was much better."_

 _"Ron, you big goof…" Kim said while giggling like a school girl, "You got sauce all over your face."_

 _"Kim, when it comes to your spaghetti sauce, I wouldn't even mind it on my…" He was silenced with a kiss on the mouth before saying something inappropriate. After breaking the kiss, he had one question. "So what's the occasion?"_

 _"Not now, let's eat first."_

 _ **Groundhog Daze by Mahler Avatar**_

 _Nah, but that's because I have you with me, KP. I always have a little more self-confidence when you're around."_

 _This elicited a smile from Kim but a frown from Mr. Barkin. He cleared his throat for attention and announced, "If you two are quite finished, let's get on with today's subject matter, shall we?"_

 _He flipped on the overhead projector, displaying a man in a top hat and tuxedo, holding a large, furry groundhog._

 _"In honor of Groundhog Day, we'll be reviewing the history of both the creature and the event, placing them in historical context. And yes, you will be tested on this."_

 _The class groaned in unison at his announcement._

 _"Everyone should be familiar with the basics of the faux holiday: every year on February 2, Punxsutawney Phil, the country's most beloved seasonal prognosticator, sticks his head out of the ground after a long winter in hibernation. If he sees his shadow, six more weeks of winter will follow. But if he doesn't, we can all look forward to an early spring."_

 _He smugly continued, "His track record, however, isn't very good. Sine the first American Groundhog Day in 1887, Punxsutawney Phil has only made a correct prediction 39% of the time. Not a very good average at all."_

 _This brought a chuckle to the class. Ron whispered, "Hey Rufus, even you could do better than that just by flipping a coin!" To which the tiny rodent nodded in vigorous agreement._

 _ **Open Eyes by Daccu65**_

 _Barkin walked away from the boy, clearly leaving him to his fate._

 _"I didn't think it would be a big deal," Ron muttered, looking at the floor. Suddenly, his shoulders squared and his face came up, showing a scowl. He looked each of them, in turn, in the eye as he continued. "Most of you never wanted me on the squad in the first place and after last week, I finally realized how much. Fine, you don't want me here and I finally got the message. I quit."_

 _"Not so fast, Stoppable," Barkin's voice halted him as he turned to leave. "I believe the ladies might have something to say to you."_

 _"So what brought this on?" Crystal took the initiative. "Okay, that Gil guy was scary, but don't you run into stuff like that all the time?"_

 _"It was Gill who was scary," Ron corrected her. "Not Gil, and that's not what made me quit."_

 _"Then what?" She wasn't going to let him get away without explaining himself._

 _"I didn't really appreciate all of you calling me a loser in front of the whole camp!" He snarled, the unusual demeanor making the entire squad flinch. "I was trying to warn all of you! I was trying to warn everyone that he was up to something but nobody would listen."_

 _"It was a pretty far-fetched story," Hope pointed out to him. "I mean, until it happened..."_

 _"You mean, until it happened again!" Ron interrupted her. "That thing tried to turn all of you into mutants last year but did any of you remember that! No! When the rest of the camp started calling me a loser for being suspicious of him, if just one of you would have mentioned last year, maybe he would have been stopped before he mutated again! But no, it was just so easy to call me out, wasn't it?"_

 _ **and KP The Liar? by Sovereign2016**_

 _"Hello?" Ron asked somewhat distractedly._

 _Kim rolled her eyes as she could hear Zombie Mayhem in the background._

 _"Ron, its Kim. My parents are letting me go on a mission for tonight" the red head said._

 _Ron paused the game, much to the chagrin of Rufus, as he got up from his bed._

 _"But I thought they said you weren't allowed to do any until the end of the month?" he said quizzically._

 _Kim easily side stepped his point, "I got off for 'good behavior'"_

 _"Oh! Well that's awesome KP! Where are we going?" Ron asked belatedly._

 _Kim smiled, she knew Ron wouldn't second guess his Best-Friend in the whole world._

 _"Not sure yet, I'm just gonna beep Wade and see if there's any hits on the site"_

 _Ron simply yelled 'Booyah' on the other end before hanging up._

 _As Kim got up to grab her Kimmunicator from her bag, she felt a sense of guilt come over her as she realized that she had lied to her best friend once again. However, she quickly shook her head of those negative thoughts._

 _'It's not right…but I don't want to be trapped here while everyone else is having all the fun. It's not fair that I'm the odd one out. I deserve this and that's it!' Kim finally settled in her head._

Levi announced "And the winner of **Best Short Story** goes to..."

He allowed the drummer in the orchestra to build up the tension with a drumroll. As it reached its high point, he announced the winner.

"... **Groundhog Daze** by **Mahler Avatar!"**

To warm applause, Mahler Avatar waved at the audience as he mounted the platform. Sporting a pure white beard but still maintaining a full head of dark brown hair, he looked a little older than he had two years ago, but still managed a wide smile.

He began, "Thanks everyone for the award for Best Short Story, 'Groundhog Daze.' But first, a short apology for my low output these past few years. Real life has been a little too real as of late, but I promise I haven't given up writing quite yet. And I hope to update very soon with new chapters of both 'Groundhog Daze' and 'Beyond the Stars.'

Kim whispered, "Hey, that's the one where we're both expecting, right Sheila?"

The green-hued ex-villainess, now married to Drew Lipsky, rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but he hasn't updated that for a year and a half. That's gotta be a record for a pregnancy."

A tiny flicker of green appeared on one hand. "Maybe a little well-placed plasma where the sun don't shine will give him a little encouragement..."

Kim gave her a small wave to be quiet as Mahler Avatar continued. "And this award is a great encouragement for me to get caught up. It was inspired by one of my favorite comedies, the 1983 film 'Groundhog Day.' But my fic will be deviating shortly from its daily repetition, as Kim and Ron get swept into the past for a little Celts vs. Romans adventure. A little suspension of disbelief may be needed on the part of the reader insofar as language is concerned, but no more so than usual for me."

The audience laughed lightly in response. "So my thanks again for the kudos, and congratulations to all our writers honored here and to the readers who keep us all on our toes. And a big tip of the hat to Sentinel, CajunBear and Sharper for keeping the Fannies alive."

He raised his Golden Rufus statuette high to the generous applause of the audience, and walked off the stage.

"Give it up once again for Mahler as he collects another Golden Rufus to his trophy wall." Sharper said, clapping for one of the KP greats. "Next up, to present the award for **Best Series** is last years' winner, Slyrr!"

Slyrr appeared alongside with Rhonda Probable holding the Golden Rufus and Grimm holding the envelope.

Rhonda said in the mic, "Long-running KP stories that have gone on for years tend to stick out in the minds of readers and reviewers such as my author's own 'All Things Probable' series and Mahler's 'Across the Stars' series."

Grimm replied with a slight smirk on his face, "One of these nominees hope to stand on that pedastal this evening. They are..."

 _ **Cheer Fight Series by Chris Palmer**_

 _ **The Kim Possible Situation Series by Whitem**_

 _ **Winning Performance Series by Kmtdiccion**_

 _ **Reflections Series by Emperor of Dreams**_

 _ **and**_

 _ **Two Blondes Series by Nathaniel E. Kenway**_

Grimm then instructed to his sidekick, "Rhonda, the envelope please."

Rhonda gave the envelope containing the Best Series winner to Grimm. He opened the envelope and pulled it out.

"The winner for Best Series goes to... **The Kim Possible Situation Series** by **Whitem**!"

After the MC called for Whitem to come up for his next award, no one saw him walking up to the stage. They called a second time, and still no one saw the author anywhere.

Suddenly one person in the audience started to laugh, which was followed by another, then another. Before long the entire crowd was busting a gut laughing at what they were seeing, but the MC and Slyrr had no idea what they were laughing at. Well, whitem was behind both Grim and Slyrr mimicking that persons actions behind their back.

At this point the author was finally noticed, who immediately stopped what he was doing. whitem tried to look innocent, but failed miserably.

After being found out, the author finally walked up to the microphone. "Wow… the one time I get a big laugh and I didn't have to say anything. Maybe actions really are louder than words.

"So, as before, I would like to say Thank-you to everyone, and I _do mean_ **everyone** that voted for this series. It all started with The KImpossible Situation, then Ron's Reality, and finally Team Possible's Predicament. It's kinda fun writing stories that are all connected, so I'm announcing that there WILL be a third to my BioniKim series, and a follow-up, as in a Part eye-eye to Dialogue with a Daywalker. I can't promise when these will happen, but they will.

"Thanks again to everyone who voted for this series! I've said it before, and I'll say it again… Y'all are the greatest!

Whitem then left the stage with his fifth Golden Rufus of the evening and went to his seat.

The Kimmunicator beep sounded yet again when Sharper returned to the stage.

"Once again, congrats to both Mahler and Whitem for winning their respective awards. And the Kimmunicator sound means that we're butting up against another commercial break. But we'll present the awards for Best Young Author, Best New Author, Best Single Line and Best Reviewer. So stay on that channel!

Kenny Loggins 'Highway to the Danger Zone' played as the commercials played.


	23. Best Young & New Author, SL, Reviewer

Chapter 23 - Best Young Author, New Author, Single Line and Reviewer

(9:21pm)

Two GJ guards were manning their positons at the back roof of the convention hall when they caught notice of the 18-wheeler.

"Huh, the caterers seem to be done early tonight for the Fannies!" the first guard commented, unaware of what the trailer really contained in there.

"Yeah, they've got so many events going on this week!" the second guard added before hearing a rumble in his stomach. "Which reminds me...we need something to eat after watching nothing!"

"I'm with ya!" the first guard replied before the two left their positions for a small food break. Meanwhile, the 18-wheeler containing the intended 'target' for the enemy agency drove off, their evil plans nearing completion.

The audience applauded as Sharper made his way back to the stage.

"And we are back, everyone. In this segment, we're going to present four awards as we get ever closer to the Best Story and Best Author of 2017. First off, the **Best Young Author** was considered unaminous becuase there was only one contestant, **Leopardprint11**. I know she only did one D/S story, but she did fit the billing as being under 19 years old. Unfortunately, she couldn't be here this evening to accept her award for she has test to study for tomorrow. But, as per Fannies tradition, she'll receive her Golden Rufus in the mail. To present our next award, give it up for Kmtdiccion! 

Kmt came on the stage and said, "For new authors, it's a struggle to adjust to a new medium. But with a supportive community, or Kimmunity in this case, they feel more welcome here. It is my honor to present the award for **Best New Author**. They are..."

 _ **Mac-man3679**_

 _ **(sample taken from Priorities)**_

 _Kim Possible bolts upright with a cry, "RON!", she looks over at Ron's empty bed. She frantically jumps out of bed, she was wearing Ron's red jersey, which was her normal sleep wear, she runs down the hall down the stairs to the common room of their dorm house. She turns on the light, and looks at the empty couch where he had been sleeping for the last week. Where is he, he's got class tomorrow?_

 _She walks out to the garage not caring that she is only in a shirt and panties, I need my Ronnie, she reaches their designated parking area. His bike is there but the Sloth is gone. She shudders remembering the nightmare she just had about Ron and the Sloth. She turned around and sprinted back inside, up the stairs, she grabs her Kimmunicator from her bedside table. Kim presses the call button and immediately Wade appears on the screen._

 _"Kim, are you okay," the fifteen-year-old super genius asked?_

 _"Wade, listen I can't find Ron, I need you to tell me where he is, please and thank you."_

 _Wade's eyes widened as he said, "I thought you knew… he told me you knew…,"_

 _"Knew what Wade, tell me please," Kim begged?_

 _ **DrCyrusBortel**_

 _ **(selection from Nana's Game)**_

 _ **"Yes, but…"**_

 _"Were you aware that among her rapidly growing list of clients are influential Russian oligarchs, French media moguls, and Pakistani businessmen?"_

 _"Are you suggesting…"_

 _"Kimberly Ann trusts me. I know just the person she should hire to help manage her operations – and, more importantly for us, handle communications with her clients. He happens to be on our payroll."_

 _"Ma'am, a case officer would give the game away to…"_

 _"I was actually thinking of a software engineer. A certain Dr. Load… the 8-year old kid who's been working with us on-and-off for the past year… I'm sure he'd be interested. Nobody's going to suspect a kid…"_

 _"We'll have to clear this with…"_

 _"And for this to be sustainable, we're going to have to provide "Team Possible" with funding. What they'll need is a bargain compared to the Tomahawks and Rods from God we've been using. Anonymous donations, completely off the books, of course…"_

 _"You do realize you're invoking a conflict of interest…"_

 _ **(selection from Ron's Epic Sitch)**_

 _ **"What happened?" yelled Dr. Possible.**_

 _"A power spike has effected the targeting computer. It's trying to narrow in on a date." yelled Dr. Ramesh in a worried voice._

 _The rumbling from the Sloth grew to a roar._

 _"The electromagnet is getting ready to propel the Coupe forward! Ron, get over here now. You're not suppose to be that close to it when it goes off!" ordered Dr. Possible._

 _There was another power spike as Kim screamed. The computer began flashing red._

 _"It's locked in on a date! Ron, get over here, NOW!" screamed Dr. Possible._

 _There was a loud boom as the electromagnet was released. Everyone watched as the Sloth was propelled forward. More blue sparks began to appear, this time around the noise of the Sloth as it shot forward like a bullet. White hot light began to glow at the end of the tunnel as the Sloth sped down the track._

 _"Uh-oh." said Ron._

 _He could feel himself start to lift up off the floor. He tired desperately to find something to hold onto but it was to no avail._

 _"RON!" screamed Kim as she tried to run forward._

 _ **Luciendar**_

 _ **(from When I'm Gone)**_

 _ **"Hey, what is the problem," in his melt in your mouth French accent.**_

 _"I just wanna check the note Ron left. Just 2 secs," she promised._

 _"No, no, come back to me. Look for once he's not here, and you and I are alone. Let's not stop just to see what's going on with the dead weight," he insisted._

 _Anger flared in Kim's eyes, "I don't care how dreamy it sounds when you talk, Ron is not_ _ **dead weight**_ _."_

 _He finally pulled back a bit, "So sorry, I only meant shouldn't we take advantage of this rare opportunity. "_

 _"Okay," she relented, "I can always read it later I guess. I mean, it's not like he's going anywhere."_

 _'Of course not,' the man thought, 'he's stuck to you like a leech, but not for long if I have anything to say about it after tonight.'_

 _ **JamesSunderlandsPillow**_

 _ **(from the Happiest Place on Earth)**_

 _ **He picks up on her snub, and returns his attention to the outside window with a little surliness.**_

 _After a moment of silently focusing on the road, Kim decides to try and mollify the awkwardness._

 _"So… What do you really think is going on with Bonnie?" she asks him._

 _He takes a moment to consider his response. "Hmmm… I dunno. Part of me thinks she just ran off. I mean- she seems like the type," he admits._

 _"Ran off?" Kim follows up._

 _"Yeah. You know? Like, found a new boy toy to get back at daddy or something. I dunno."_

 _"…So, you don't think Drakken is involved?"_

 _"Maybe he's the boy toy," Ron jokes with a smile._

 _"Uhm- okay, eww. Let's pretend you never said that," Kim responds, still focusing on the windshield._

…

 _ **and lastly kdaniel**_

 _ **(from You Can Bet You're Going To Need A Friend)**_

 _ **From the now exposed control platform the form of Dr. Drakken and Shego can be seen both with a look of absolute bewilderment on the their face at what has transpired. Dr. Drakken is stammering and looking back and forth between his companion and the scene that has unfolded below. Suddenly catching everyone by surprise a deep guttural yowl comes from Ron pervading the air as his stare moves from the form he is holding in his arms to the elevated platform above.**_

 _The sound resonates through the lair causing all to cower from its intensity including Kim who starts to back away incase she needs to clear the area from a Mystical Monkey Power she hasn't seen before._

 _"I never… thought that could happen… I don't… I… I am sorry Stoppable… I…" Drakken is cut off as Shego grabs his collar and drags him away from the piercing glare of the blonde haired man, "Lets Go Dr. D now is not the time!"_

 _Kim rushes up and throws her arms around Ron briefly causing him to tense every muscle and begin glowing blue before relaxing some and accepting the embrace as they both begin to shed tears over their teammate. Ron suddenly jerks as he feels a movement in his arms and looks down to see the small form twitch slightly indicating some sign of life._

 _"Kim we gotta go now!" He screams as the two heroes jump to their feet and make for their ride. The sloth sputters as it is quickly thrown into acceleration mode after the rapid vertical take off as it heads back towards civilization._

Kmt then opened the envelope.

"And the Golden Rufus for **Best New Author** goes to **DrCyrusBortel!"**

Cyrus finished up her dinner and came up to the stage to accept her award.

"Good evening, everyone. I am DrCyrusBortel, and I am here to discuss the preliminary results from the Phase II Moodulator trial... what?

"Ah, yes. Sorry, wrong script.

"I am DrCyrusBortel. I'm greatly honored and humbled to receive this award, and I'd like to thank my readers, the Kimmunity, and the KP Fannie Committee for this honor. I'd also like to extend my gratitude to CajunBear73, who meticulously reviewed my stories, and my other reviewers for their support, encouragement, and advice.

"Finally, I must thank Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for creating such wonderful characters for me to puppet, and the Atomic Rockets website (run by Winchell Chung) for providing me with an infinite vista of Realistic ™ science-fictional world-building resources. Without them, The First Space War would never have been written.

"I hope you found my fan-fiction interesting, and left them with new ideas and concepts buzzing in your heads.

"Thank you all."

With that, she left to hug the award in her hands.

 **13KPFA**

Sharper then came and said, "Next, we're going to present the award for **Best Single Line.** Give it up for Classic Cowboy!"

Cowboy then appeared on the stage, for he was dressed in a brown suit.

 _ **Types of Trap by Chris the Cynic**_

"As you people know, the single line that often stands out in a story tends to grab the readers' attention the most. It is the summation of what the author has striven for. Tonight's nominees are..."

The question becomes, 'Do I know that you know that I know that you know that I know that I know that you know that you know-' and your brain explodes. Divide by cheese, blue screen of death, snow crash, out of memory.

The general context is that two characters are explaining the four types of trap to others because the term "trap-trap" came up, the line is part of the description of the final type.

 _ **KP's Winning Performance by Kmtdiccion**_

"When I thought no one would be there for me, he stood up and gave me something I wanted the most. A companion." Kim Possible on "Kim Possible's Winning Performance" by Kmtdiccion

 _I picked this line in context of the entire story because it simply explains the life-changing moment Kim felt with that one simple action from Ron. One word that encapsulates everything and anything Kim wanted and needed in her life._

 _ **And Rebounds by Emperor of Dreams**_

 _Single Line "Kimmie, I couldn't tell you this when I was good, but I'd really like to have sex with you." (_

"And the winner of **Best Single Line** goes to **KP's Winning Performance by Kmtdiccion."**

Kmt came up to the stage and accepted the award from Cowboy.

"Wow, to think that I've won another award... You guys really are the best!

"For some who had read my stories since the beginning, you know how much I've treated Kim pretty terribly, especially on my first stories. Fueled by my teenage angst, the picture I painted of the redhead hero was incredibly dark and totally out of what she really is. And so, last year after a lengthy period of silence, I came back to this site and tried to reread them to get back on the groove, and suffice to say, I am quite embarrassed with it.

"That is why I created a short one-shot with that single line encapsulating everything that I really felt the day I started writing. It was my way of saying sorry and thank you to the girl who can do anything for giving me a chance to discover my love for writing. As to paraphrase one blue-skinned villain's catchphrase "Kim Possible, you really are all that and more."

"Thank you to everyone who were touched by this story!"

And with that, Kmt left the stage with her second award of the evening.

 **13KPFA**

Sarah then made her way to the stage and announced, "And to present the final award of the segment, please welcome the master of all KP reviewers, and winner of last year's **Best Reviewer:** Cajunbear73!"

Cajunbear made his way to the stage and said, "A reviewer leaves either a positive or a negative mark on the story. He or she often points out the high and low points of a chapter and often suggests improvements on how to better themselves not only on their future stories but also as a person as well. The nominees for the award for **Best Reviewer** are..."

 _ **GerbilHunter**_

 _ **(review of Rebounds by Emperor of Dreams Ch. 21 made on 6-17-17)**_

 _ **I should take some time and ponder my reactions before I review. But what the hell.**_

 _ **I like the way this ties things up. You've explained things about Shego and Miss Go, and it makes sense. And it is a forever true thing that we make decisions when young that we would not as adults. Shego is living with that.**_

 _ **I'm glad Kim broke up with Ron, or at least took a break. That bit of dishonesty was beneath her. And she needs to have a long and honest conversation with Monique, which I would like to overhear.**_

 _ **Oddly, I think Shego might have a longer and better relationship with a thrill-seeking Kim than a commitment seeking Kim. The latter might be willing to work harder at a relationship, but would require more from Shego than she can give, even if she wants to. Especially as Shego believes she is damaged goods.**_

 _ **It's going to hurt like hell when Kim breaks it off.**_

 _ **I do like the "I couldn't tell you this when I was good" inverted reference.**_

 _ **There is certainly a possibility for another story in this series here, but no promise of one in the way you end things.**_

 _ **Lhyaran**_

 _ **(Review of Rebounds by Emperor of Dreams Ch. 18 made on 5-15-17)**_

 _ **Kim having Shego's old suit and Shego having one of Kim's is useful in so many ways. That trip to the Amazon opened up a whole world of possibilities.**_

 _ **I could be wrong, but Wade is always there and answering whenever Kim calls. I bet he power naps while sleeping in his chair. Would be interesting if Kim calls one time and gets an automated message that's he's currently unavailable.**_

 _ **The plan of just Kim and Shego sneaking in is a good one, but as we all know: plans go out the window once you're in. Attempting to sneak in in during the day across an open rooftop was never going to go down well.**_

 _ **Curious if you had a real building mind for their entrance.**_

 _ **Nice to see Hego and the Wegos using their powers to overwhelm our girls, if only for a moment. Then again, we could have them captured and a nice villain monologue coming up.**_

 _ **Missing comma: and according to Shego',' Electronique is smart.**_

 **Jimmy1201**

 **(from The Darkest Power Yet by Daccu65 made on 11-19-17)**

 _ **A truly horrifying entity was set turned loose on Kim. A great story, both timely(Halloween) and topical(new tax plan will now count grad student's tuition wavers as taxable income) As the epilogue points out, beware waking a sleeping beast because it might decide the snack you provided for it might not enough, it could hunger for more.**_

 _ **I'm guessing they didn't include Drakken because he wasn't doing the Social Security/Medicare payments with respect to his payroll(henchmen and Shego)?**_

 _ **I expect the supervillains all pitched their "good" work once Kim was set up and went back to their evil plans. But did the brief flurry of respectable work increase their visibility to the Tax Man?**_

 _ **Great story – thanks.**_

 **Daccu65**

 **(from Locked Together by Temporaryinsanity91 made on 6-19-17)**

 _ **Okay, a nice little tale in which you managed to examine their deeper feelings for each other. A heartwarming story and I liked the little 'pump-fake' that Ron did with the lock. I also liked that you didn't give her answer, leaving it to the readers' imagination.**_

 _ **And Mindless Violence Fan**_

 _ **(fron New Beginnings on Ch. 25 made on 1-26-17)**_

 _ **The story just keeps getting better and better.**_

 _ **Poor Kim has PTSD and doesn't know how to deal with it. Shego is marginally better off because she's seen awful stuff working with villains and she has Ron to give her some hot monkey love to take her mind off of gruesome things.**_

 _ **Bonnie doesn't want to die and not be remembered? Tara's the only person who will take the time to make a decent human being out of the Queen B.**_

 _ **No chapter would be complete without Shego's possessive/jealous nature rearing it's green head.**_

 _ **The cliffhanger - Legion's voice. Kim's guilty mind playing tricks on her or is Legion haunting her.**_

 _ **Good Job.**_ __

"And the winner of **Best Reviewer** goes to... **Daccu65!"**

Twice before, daccu65's face showed pleasant surprise. This time, his expression was dumbfounded. Still, he made his way, once again, to the stage and accepted the award.

"Wow, three awards," he smiles again to the audience. "I'd like to thank everyone again, but I have to say that there are so many here that write so many more reviews than I do. However, let me instead say that I personally find reviews to be a great motivation. Yes, a lot of us write for the joy of writing, but I think that most of us will also admit that knowing others read and enjoy our writing goes a long way to helping us to continue the hobby. If I could ask you, the Kimmunity, one thing, it's to review when you find a tale that you like. It doesn't matter how old it is, or if the writer is still active; take that few minutes and drop a review. That little bit of motivation that the author gets from it could be the push that helps him write the next chapter or start his next story. If you receive a review, please reply to it and let your reviewer know that you appreciate the attention! Amateur writing is supposed to be fun, and knowing that there are those out there that appreciate your work makes it even more fun. Thanks again, everyone!"

Waving to the crowd, daccu65 returns to his chair. 

Sharper stood up to the podium and replied, "Congrats to all the winners. We are but a mere four awards away from the end of this years' ceremony, but they are the four biggest ones of them all. We'll go to a short commercial break but we'll present the winner of the annual CPNeb Kimmunity Award and the Kimmunity Lifetime Achievement Award."

Hall & Oates' "Maneater" played on the speakers.


	24. CPNeb Award & Kimmunity Achievement

Chapter 24 – CPNeb Kimmunity Award and Kimmunity Achievement Award

Sharper went back to the stage as a piano began to play solemnly from the orchestra pit.

"We're back, everyone, and we're here to commemorate the most somber moment in the ceremony. So without further ado, please welcome Joss Possible and Wade Load to the stage."

The audience applauded as the two members of Team Delta of Global Justice came on the stage, holding hands with each other as boyfriend and girlfriend and co-workers in keeping the world safe from evil villains. Wade was in a black tuxedo with tails in the back while Joss looked amazing in a spectacular red full-length gown with a slit that reached up to her kneecap and four-inch black heels.

"We're here tonight to present one of the most prestigious awards the Fannies Committee can present in this ceremony, aside from Kim and Ron usually presenting the Best Author award."

A slight smile came from the married couple at their table.

Joss, with a smile across her face, and Wade encouraging her, then spoke to the audience.

"Fer those y'all not familiar wit' CPNeb, he went by th' real-life name of Ben Francis and he established himself as one of th' pillars of mah cousin's fandom. He's best known for pairin' me and Wade together and, golly gee wompers, waddya know? Here we are, eleven years later, and me and Wade have found love together!"

The two of them embraced each other with a hug and kiss. Then, Wade came to the microphone and said, "After Ben passed away in 2010, the Kimmunity Council created the CBNeb Award of Excellence first established in the 5th Fannies Awards. Ever since then, this award has been given to the member of Kim's fandom that established the same type of dedication, kindness to friends, and support that he gave for his friends, some of whom are still here this evening." 

( **AN: The description of the Neb Award can be found in the 5** **th** **Annual Fannies Ceremony of this Ffnet account, in Chapter 13)**

Joss added, "Th' nominees for the **CPNeb Kimmunity Award** are..."

 _ **Sentinel103**_

 _ **Cajunbear73**_

 _ **Tennente**_

 _ **Whitem**_

 _ **and KPRS4ever**_

"And the winner for this year's **CPNeb Kimmunity Award** goes to..." Wade said. "... **KPRS4ever** aka Sarah!"

The female co-host of the awards jumped up and down from the recent bag of gummi bears she ate. Sarah ran up to the stage and accepted the award on behalf of Joss. She got out her handbag and dug for her acceptance speech.

"Now I know it's around here somewhere...please excuse me, I'm so messy!" Sarah said while pulling out the paper. "Ah, here it is!"

"Wow! It is an absolute honor to be given this award! I never expected receiving an award like this, given that there are so many other nominees that deserve the award just as much as I do, possibly even more. I have loved Kim Possible ever since I was 7 years old. I remember that day in June of 2002, two days before my birthday, when I first saw the show. Ever since then, my devotion to the show has grown with every day that passes by. I have strived to keep the show alive for everybody, including myself. This show teaches that if you put your mind to an idea, you can achieve no matter who you are. It gives me inspiration to pursue what I am truly passionate about, which is my art, fanfics, fandubs, and KP petitions. I am so happy to see that what I have done has made a positive impact towards the Kimmunity. I dedicate this award to CPNeb, who was taken from us way too soon. I didn't know CPNeb personally but from what I've heard, he was an admirable person with a tremendous love for Kim Possible and the Kimmunity. I would also like to dedicate this award to my friends of the Kimmunity. I wish I could duplicate this award and give it to all of you because you have inspired me in so many ways. Again, thank you from the bottom of my heart for this award! Thank you!"

She returned to her table with the award.

Sharper then said, "And now, to present the **Kimmunity Lifetime Achievement Award,** give it up, once again, to MrDrP!"

The audience applauded as MrDrP returned to the podium with both statuette and award.

"Thank you, everyone. The **Kimmunity Lifetime Achievement Award** is given to the fanfic author whom has impacted the Kimmunity in positive ways and is the equivalent of the Lifetime Achievement Award featured in other awards shows. The nominees are..."

Sentinel103

Whitem

Jimmy1201

Mahler Avatar

CaptainKodak1

MrDrP opened the envelop. "And the **Kimmunity Lifetime Achievement Award** goes to... **CaptainKodak1!** "

The Captain was finishing dessert when he heard his name called up. He went up to the stage and accepted his award.

Greetings,

I am honored to be here and I am honored by this award. I posted my first KP story on October 4, 2004. Now, 14 years later, I have written over 154 stories about Kim, Ron and the gang. A lot of things have happened to our favorite character over those years. Although I don't write a much as I used to, it still dabble in a story or two. There was something about Kim and the gang that really caught my attention. It was just how they worked together and saved the day. Then, the show stopped and I continued to write stories and keep Kim alive and well in the eyes of the fans. It was just not writing stories but being there with the newer writers and those who were fans of the show. Encouraging all through the years Now there is something coming that all fans have hoped for all the years. A live action movie. I know that there has been a lot of negative talk about how the new Kim looks and about possibly how the movie will be portrayed. I can only hope that the show will be what I would hope it could be. I will be around to promote Kim and the gang and will continue to write. I hope others will join me in this. I thank you again for the award.

The Captain then returned to his seat, holding up the award triumphantly.

"And now..." Sharper said thru the mic, "...we have two more awards to pass out and they are the two biggest ones of them all, so buckle your seatbelts! Well, not literally, of course."

Cyndi Lauper's "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" played in the background in the hopes of anticipating the final segment of the ceremony. 


	25. Best Story and Best Writer of 2017

Chapter 25 – Best Story and Best Writer of 2017

(9:55pm)

Agent Trepid and Slam, like last year, was heading security. Because of last years' interruptions, they had to be on high alert for anything suspicious, especially anything from WEE. So, once again, they have been confined to the rooftops

"This is strangely enough a quiet night, Agent Slam." Trepid said while his eyes were scanning the entire audience from below a glass window.

"No broken walls, no bad Earthlings controlling every Earth television in the world, no evil plots to foil!" Slam remarked, "I think this'll be an uneventul awards ceremony after all."

But just as Slam finished his sentence, two GJ agents finally came through on the roof escape. They were panting and out of breath.

"Agent Trepid...Agent Slam! We have a serious security breach!" the first agent exclaimed to them.

Ken and Slam gasped at what he told them.

"We HAVE to warn Kim and the others!"

Once Cyndi Lauper's song came to its final lyrics, Sharper approached the podium and said, "And welcome back, everyone. So it has come down to this after 3 hours of anticipation: the last two awards of the evening. Two very big awards that everyone in the Kimmunity has been waiting to ask all night long: Who will win them? It is my duty, then, to bring you the first big award: **Best Story of 2017**! And the nominees are:

 _ **Beyond the Stars by Mahler Avatar**_

"Come now, Stoppable-san," he chided. "We both know her better than that. Her sense of honor would never allow her to carry out something that extreme. And her implication was that she does not know which shrine she will end at: certainly not that she would end her life."

Ron let out a short sharp breath of relief. "Yeah, you're right. Her devotion to duty is to live for her friends and her honor, not to die by her own hand because of a broken heart."

Sensei nodded. "Well said." He paused a beat. "Now, are you certain that it is not because of your own feelings for her?"

Ron was brought up short by Sensei's incisive query. A vision of Kim popped into his head, and conflicting feelings immediately began to war within him.

"Or perhaps, could ego also be a part of it? You just revealed that she failed to seek you out this time around."

"But I… I…" Ron was cut to the quick as he recalled his own history of big-headedness.

"You wish to help her now, but again I ask you, what is your true motivation? Yes, if you could find her, you could reveal the truth behind Hirotaka's note, but have you considered if that would truly be for the best in the long run? I need not remind you of what you've already shared with me, and what your choices in the other timeline ultimately led to."

Feeling remorseful, he slowly mumbled, "Yeah, a lot of hurt for a lot of people."

"And what of Kim-chan, your new beloved? What would she think about you chasing after another girl, even with the best of intentions? Or are they truly… the best?"

His pride now pricked, Ron angrily shot back, "What I need is your help, Sensei, not a lesson in morality!"

 _ **A PostGraduate Sitch by Jimmy1201**_

"Was there no other way?"

"I…I couldn't think of anything; the monkeys were screaming so loud it was hard to think…"

"Were you under the influence of Mystical Monkey Power?" he asked.

"Yes, besides enhancing my strength and speed, it gave me an arrogance, a disdain for my enemy that I found disturbing even while in its grip," Kim admitted.

"Perhaps we should change the list of precepts to include 'not to take drugs, alcohol, or Mystical Monkey Power'?"

"Since then I have been taught to draw on the power without drawing on the rage and arrogance," Kim replied.

Master Po gently prodded her to restart the kata.

"We will talk more about this later, but I wish to discuss another precept". Po took his staff and gently adjusted her arm angle, "Mr. Alfadurson has caught your eye. While I am celibate, as are most Shaolin monks…"

"Master Po, I am not chasing after Dr. Alfadurson!" Kim was on the edge of outrage but waited to see where the old monk was going before throwing herself off that edge.

"Perhaps. But I wish to talk about stealing or to be more exact, to take that which is not freely given." Po gave her another nudge to continue the kata, "Dr. Alfadurson is handsome, charming, a skilled doctor, in all appearances, a truly good man. But I believe that something in him is blocked. It is as if a geas has been laid on him, that before he can reclaim his old life, he must do some task. Surely you have noticed that he is very vague about his past and if you press him he seems disturbed that he can't remember. A short time later he has forgotten all about his distress.

 _ **The Hunter – Sentinel103. However boos and hisses were heard. Some of them even took off their shoes to prepare to throw at poor Sent.**_

Hi Kimmie, did you have fun tonight?", James inquired, though he could obviously see his teen daughter seemed to be floating on a cloud. He was sitting in his chair in the family room, reading a scientific book while taking refreshment in the form of an amber liquid.

"It was dreamy. Eric is soooo adorable. I'm glad he came to Middleton."

"I am happy for you honey. Did you see Ronald today honey? I wanted to speak with him about something.", James asked as he kept his face neutral.

"Huh?"

"You know your best friend?"

Still confused, since she was in 'Eric is so sweet mode', Kim asked again, "Huh…I…?"

After took a sip of his Scotch, James frowned, "Ronald Stoppable, your best friend, until a couple of weeks ago honey."

"Oh, Ron. Uh, I didn't speak to him today. He wasn't in any of the classes that he and I share, but I had word that he was studying for his tests on Monday. I did see him getting on a transport for a mission when I was going in for lunch.", Kim replied with a frown, not really understanding why this irked her.

"A mission…And they didn't call for you, Kimmie? Were you overly busy today?"

All Kim could do was clench her fists when that scene was played.

"I so hope Sentinel does not win this award! Please do not give this important award to Sentinel for that pile of wasted data bit thingys!"

Sentinel, meanwhile, was ducking in his makeship bunker with Cajunbear. He saw several hundred people with their shoes, armed and primed to throw at him.

Sharper cleared his throat to prevent any further conflict between Kim and the audience and Sentinel. "Moving on with the nominees...our next entry for _ **Best Story of 2017**_ is _**Past and Present: Volume 2 by Levi2000a.**_ "

Shaking his head in frustration…Yes. It was going to be a _long_ day.

"Hana." he called his sister's name in an attempt to calm her down. The look she shot back was one that showed a building anger, an anger that could explode like a bomb.

"This isn't about us.", his look firm as he shook his head at her, "You, me, Kim, _or_ the folks." He saw her momentum slowing, "This is for Michael and Michelle...and _their_ future." Drawing upon their martial arts training as a reminder, "You need to get your emotions under control."

What he said, and how he said it got through to her, as she seemed to release enough of the pressure she had held in so that it was no longer near the critical breaking point.

Again, Kim calmly offered, "I was only trying to reach out to you." as she tried to defuse a volatile situation between her and Hana.

Her head shaking sharply, her hands shot up abruptly. "Just...", Hana blurted before stalking away. Anger radiating from her with each step she took.

Pausing, the glare Hana gave her brother lasted far longer than any he'd ever gotten from her before.

Finally, after taking a measured breath, she gave a quick glance back at Kim and one more to Ron, "You're right. Maybe I haven't gotten it out of my system like I thought." Then masking her emotions, she walked over to the other side of the room.

Turning to her long-ago-bf-lover, "Ron, I was only trying to help...", Kim pleaded to him.

Not taking his eyes from his sister, "It's alright Kim." he said as she walked to an opposite wall. After considering what he was going to say was the truth or not, he turned back to Kim. "I believe what you told me last night, Kim. I really do and I can understand it." Pausing to take a breath, "I let a lot of my own fears control me in the past." Extending a hand to his sister, "Hana...", he let the hand drop, "had a different way to go with this…and…it may take a little more time for you to reconnect with her." He tilted his head down a bit, looking to her from below the edge of his upper eyelids.

 _ **Team Possible's Predicament by Whitem**_

After each teen finished watching their respective videos, which seemed to end at the exact same time, both heads snapped to look at each other in surprise and worry. Each of them spoke at the same time saying something similar, but actually different.

"Ron!" ("Kim!") We have to save my family!"

"Drakken and Shego" ("Motor Ed and Adrena Lynn") Have taken everyone! We've got to save them!"

"What?" ("What?") "We'll save your family first!"

During this little exchange between the two, Rufus… who had been sitting on Dr. Director's desk ever since they had sat down… was looking back and forth at the two as if he were watching a tennis match. Finally he just slapped a paw on his head and fell over as if he fainted.

"OK Kim…" Ron said in an effort to break out of the pattern, "In an effort to work together, we can save my family first, and then we'll go get yours from Ed and Lynn."

"What? Why does **your** family get to be saved first Ron? Isn't **my** family important enough? Motor Ed and Adrena Lynn are obviously the most dangerous of these villain teams since they are the wild-card here, so it stands to reason to get my family first!" Without realizing it, Kim had stood from her chair and was now looking down at Ron.

"Look Kim…" The blond boy started, "We've got to work this out so both of us can save each of our respective families, but Drakken and Shego have a history of being the most dangerous! I mean, they tried to take over the **entire planet**! They are the **most** dangerous, therefore **my** family is in **more** danger! Besides… They have my sister, who is still just a **toddler**!"

 _ **To Find Your Way Home by Daccu65**_

"I don't think I understand the issue," Ron confessed. "If I won't let things cross that line, how can I take advantage..."

"Young man." The matron stopped and turned towards him again. "You are in a position where you can inadvertently cause her more emotional distress than a dozen lawyers, fellow council members or professors could, intentionally. That gives you a certain power over her, the ability to manipulate her into providing you with financial, social or even physical concessions. That is what I want you to promise me you won't do and that is what I will be watching you like a hawk to make sure you don't do."

"I promise," Ron had no hesitation. "I won't manipulate her that way."

He then emitted a bitter chuckle.

"What is it that you find so darkly humorous?" Einsam demanded of him.

"This whole sitch...er, situation," Ron shook his head. "You're telling me that I can manipulate a very intelligent, capable and pretty girl, one who could pretty much have her choice of...hot...young men. Almost all my life, I've been the loser, the sidekick, the one who nobody ever remembered."

"Your sort can be the worst or the best," Einsam told him. "When you remember your past, you can either pledge yourself to never treat anyone the way you were, or you can look for revenge. Which sort will you prove to be?"

"The sort who doesn't want to see anyone treated like I was," Ron assured her.

"Good, remember this conviction when you have the opportunity to harm her. Now, be a good boy and see me to the gazebo, then have Kline show you to your rooms. There was a reason I spoke to you while walking outside; you desperately need a shower before spending any sort of time with anyone in a closed environment."

 _ **and finally, Break Away by DismalOrc29177**_

Ron's eyes bulged. Monkey Fist kills his apprentice or whatever? That just couldn't make much sense, Fukushima just wouldn't turn against him for Yamanouchi, especially after being incarcerated by them. Or maybe he didn't do it for Yamanouchi, it was for himself.

"Why would Monkey Fist kill him, after escaping… it just doesn't fit." Ron said as his hand tapped his chin.

"We found an old temple. It held another power similar to your own. But it was far darker, evil… a blade that rested in its center was taken. I'm afraid Monkey Fist has now succumbed to the Path of Yono."

So that was what his meditation was all about. "I meditated here and I saw this golden aura leave a body and make its own I think… what does that mean?"

"I believe Yono has found another person to corrupt, but with Fiske…" she paused. But Ron came up with the answer. "He accepted Yono entirely, its power actually left me and I didn't know about it." Ron also thought of something, there wouldn't be another relapse. Not to say Ron always relied on Yono, he used the MMP on several occasions. The casino, the fight with Monkey Fist, the Sakurajima volcano, parkour for a bit, protecting himself. So that's something off of his shoulder. "So how powerful is he?" He mumbled.

"He can somewhat match your power. With the sword he has, it would be increased. He would have an aura, his eyes would also change. But he would be more… unstable."

"Ok, so a psycho madman who's leveled up, has a sword that gives him extra power. That's… hehe… that's uhh… wow." Ron stammered with his words, he didn't want to admit it, but he didn't like his odds very much so.

"Which I why I came to bring you this." She disarmed herself on the blade and gave it to Ron whereas he removed it from its sheath and takes a look at the appearance. It was the Lotus Blade!

"Yori I-"

"We know you entrusted us to watch over it… but as of now, you're the only one who can stop him. He is coming for you. All has not bode well in Japan, strong winds and storms have appeared ever since what happened. It'll reach your home next."

A sharp exhale came from his breath as he nodded his head. "Ok… could I just get some people around real quick." He walked away with her following him.

Sharper then proclaimed the winner of the next-to-last award in this year's ceremony.

"The winner for **Best Story of 2017** goes to **Daccu65** for **To Find Your Way Home**!"

As the camera focuses on Daccu, he looks even more dumbfounded than he did the last time. However, his smile is wide as he gets to his feet and makes his way to the stage, shaking a few hands along the way. Accepting the golden, naked mole rat, he again approaches the microphone.

"Wow," he shakes his head. "Another unexpected honor. I'm humbled and grateful."

He takes a few moments, collecting his thoughts, as he clearly didn't expect to receive this award.

"Again, I have to thank Joe Stoppinghem for beta-reading this tale," he finally says. "I hope everyone here sees a pattern forming; Joe has been a big help to me. I'd also like to thank another three writers; Jimmy1201, Cajunbear73, and Sentinel103. The four of us often exchange ideas, plot bunnies and use each other as sounding boards for what reality throws our way. Thanks, guys."

"The first time that I stood on this stage, I stated that I consider the heart of Fanfiction to be the questions 'what if' and 'why'," Daccu continues. "And it was those questions that started this story; what if Ron suddenly found himself in Remnant and why would he suddenly be there. From there, the story took off. I'm sure that many of you will agree that stories tend to branch off in directions you, the author, don't expect them to." Daccu pauses while several authors nod their agreement.

"That said, please let me make another request of you, my fellow Fanfiction authors and members of the Kimmunity; please, continue to put our characters into situations they haven't been in before. Continue to challenge our perceptions of their personalities and capabilities, their wants and motivations. Force us to see sides of them that we've never seen before, or never even considered. Force us, the readers, to wonder how these characters would react in such a situation. Stories that challenge our opinions keep the Kimmunity active."

"Thank you for this award," Daccu holds the trophy up again, and looks out over the audience. "And let's write more stories to judge next year!"

Offering the audience a short, but heartfelt bow, Daccu returns to his seat.

"Give it up for Daccu for winning the Best Story award." Sharper replied as the audience applauded for the longtime writer with his fourth Golden Rufus of the evening. "It's amazing that we've gone through almost the entire ceremony without any incidents."

"Or any big 6-ton elephants in the room!" Ten said.

At the Stoppable table

"It's such a relief that we don't have to deal with Bonnie ruining things for the both of us this year." Kim replied.

"She should've kept that mic off for that plan of hers to work..." Ron began.

Kim cleared her throat at her husband in a threatening manner.

"...but luckily for us, that didn't happen!" Ron corrected himself. "KS, we're about to go on!"

"Ready whenever you are, hubby!" Kim grinned. "Let's do this sitch!"

Sharper went to the mic and said, "And, as per the tradition of the KP scribes and elders, they need no introduction. Please welcome Kim Stoppable and Ron Stoppable, along with their two children, to the stage!"

"Okay, kids, follow me and Daddy!" Kim insisted.

"Got ya, Mommy!" Justin replied as he and Alexa walked behind their mom and dad up to the stage.

The audience awwed at the sight of the Stoppable kids' overwhelming cuteness.

"Thanks, Sharper, for giving us the opportunity to host it at a real convention center for once and not some rich heiress' opera house." Kim began.

"Or at a burger joint!" Ron said, interrupting his wife's speech.

"So interrupting much, Ron?" Kim questioned.

"Sorry, KS! Please continue!" Ron apologized.

"Thank you, sweetie!" Kim said, smiling at Ron before she continued.

"For those of you that are relatively new to the fandom or to my show, it has been a tradition that me and Ron usually present the **Best Writer** award every year. It was true when me and Ron were juniors in high school, and it is true now as a husband-and-wife combo."

Without saying a word, Sarah and Sharper handed Kim and Ron the envelope containing the winner and the Golden Rufus.

Ron smiled as he said this, holding Kim's hand. He also blushed as well, which was also a Fannies tradition.

Kim said, "The nominees for **Best Writer of 2017** are as follows:

 **Mac-man3778**

 **kdaniel**

 **Jimmy1201**

 **daccu65**

 **General Quinn**

 **Whitem**

and..." Kim shuddered at his name, "... **Sentinel103**."

"I'll let little Justin open up the envelope." Ron grinned, handing the envelope to Justin. "Here you go, little guy!"

"OK, Daddy!" Justin said, giving a sweet smile to his father before he ripped opened the envelope.

"Here's the winner!" the six-year old insisted, handing the winner to his dad.

Kim said to her entire family, "On the count of three, we announce the winner of Best Author."

"Gotcha, KS!" Ron replied.

The drumroll began, as the audience was on its feet.

"One...two...three!"

Justin said, "And the winner of **Best Writer of 2017** goes to ..."

Kim announced the winner, "For the second year in a row, it's a clean sweep: **Daccu65**!"

The camera focuses on daccu65, who isn't so much dumbfounded as he is stunned. He takes a short time to gain a bit of composure before rising to his feet and, accepting the congratulations of those nearby, makes his way, once again, to the podium. Accepting the trophy, he stands and looks out over the audience again, trying to come up with the proper words to express his appreciation.

"I really wish I could say more than thanks," he finally says. "But thank you doesn't seem to be enough, and anything else seems to be just me babbling...and keeping everyone away from the after-parties. Instead, let me share a little of my hopes for the Kimmunity in the future."

"I started writing just over ten years ago," daccu65 continues. "Back then, the original series had wrapped up just over a year previously. There were numerous writers who had been around for years; Captainkodak, MrDrP and Zaratan are just a few that come to mind. Still more writers, such as myself, showed up, as the episodes were still being aired regularly, generating interest in the series and some of that interest spilled into Fanfiction. I remember updating my single KP story back then, and seeing it wind up on the second page of the listing the next day; new stories and updates were flooding in that fast!"

"It wasn't always a big, happy family," he chuckles just a little. "Flame wars were fairly common on the forums, some reviews got downright nasty, and there could be some vicious PM exchanges...and I'll admit to sinking to joining in on all three. However, this shows how much interest and passion the series generated. It shows just how much we authors could relate to the characters."

"All in all, the passing years haven't been very kind to the Kimmunity," daccu sighs. "As time has gone by, fewer new writers have joined our ranks. Personally, I believe that without the regular showing of the episodes, there wasn't enough interest generated to draw people to write their own tales about it. This isn't to insult the newer writers; far from it! I sincerely appreciate those of you who have written new tales and forced me to view the characters from a point of view that may not always be comfortable for me. The only problem is that not enough new interest has been generated to counter the fading of interest that time and reality inevitably impose. However, there is hope. I'm sure that we all know that The Empire of the Mouse will be airing a live-action movie sometime next promises to be a boon to the Kimmunity, as it will undoubtedly generate interest for the show and some of that interest will certainly translate to greater interest in Kim Possible Fanfiction. However, this imposes a challenge for us, as well."

"When these new writers show up and post, what will they encounter?" Daccu65 asks the audience. "Will they find what I did; readers generous with reviews and PM's? Authors who respond to a review? People willing to discuss topics on the forums...usually in a civil and humorous manner? Or will they find an uncaring Kimmunity, one in which new authors aren't given encouragement, where slight errors in spelling and grammar are hounded on, or where new views on the characters are mocked or insulted? I've experienced, and to my shame I've performed, all of these. In the end, it's up to us. If we welcome these new authors into the Kimmunity, if we give them honest reviews and helpful criticism, the live action movie could turn into the shot in the arm that will keep the Kimmunity lively for the next decade. Please, let's come together and take that path."

"I know that I'm droning on," he confesses. "So, let me give one last thanks, to the Fannie Committee for their work in putting together this show. Thanks again, everyone, and now I'll get off the stage!"

With a bit more spring in his step, daccu65 walks back to his seat, holding the trophy up for all to see.

Sharper and Sarah both smiled as they came up to the podium.

"So with all of the awards passed out..." Sharper began.

"...and with no incidents or kidnappings to speak of." Sarah added.

The two longtime friends then said, **"We would like to officially declare the 13** **th** **KP Fannies Awards a wrap!"**

"Or the Golden Rufus can be wrapped in maroon and white!" Sharper chuckled before Phantom performed a Landshark, pressing his thumb against his forehead and extending his hand, creating a fin. "Or in red and blue."

But then, Ken and Slam threw open the doors.

Kim and Ron saw them and demanded an explanation.

"What the sitch is going on here?" she asked.

"Agents K and R Stoppable, GJ has suffered a very severe security breach!"


End file.
